Life As We Know It
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Ella is Robin and Marian's eldest child, she hates Marian because of everything she has done. Robin is the head of Locksley Inc. Ella then seeks to find some sort of comfort, only to find Regina a receptionist who works at her father's company. She believes that maybe this Regina, could mend her father's broken and clouded heart.
1. Runaway

"Elizabeth Grace Locksley" Robin yelled from the top of the stairs "If you walk out that door, god help me, I will ground you for the rest of your life!"

"I'm already living in hell father! Why do you allow that thing back into our lives when you know she'll only leave us again" she screamed back, she swung her backpack onto her back and headed for the door

"Gracie, just wait!" Marian screamed after her, the brunette immediately stopped and turned around, meeting the eyes that mirrored her own, sky blue, her father's

"Please Marian, just stop before you hurt our already broken family" the brunette snapped back

"But we are a family no matter what" Marian tried to counter

"There is no us, not with you mother" she hissed "You are no longer apart of this family, since the day you left us, you are no mother to me." She yelled, she ran out the door of their penthouse at the top of Locksley Inc. and into the elevator trying to hold back her tears but they kept flowing. She finally made it outside and took a seat on the stairs, staring at her phone with tear stained eyes.

_Big fight, the monster came back. Can you pick me up? – Ella_

_I'm working babe, stop by the shop. I still owe you one. –Jax_

She let out a frustrated sigh, how was she supposed to get there, his shop was clear across town. She locked her phone and tossed it in her bag, she paused and rummaged through her bag, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's lay at the bottom. She sighed and took a swig.

* * *

"Yes I will bring some chocolate home" Regina laughed into the phone "Goodbye Tink" Regina said hanging up the phone, having a pregnant woman living in the same house is always humorous, to Tink's crazy mood swings to her odd cravings, she loved her best friend regardless. Regina made her way out into the hall and waited for the elevator. The doors finally opened and she stepped in pushing the button to the street level. She walked out the door to see a girl with brunette hair sobbing into her ripped jeans with alcohol in her hand.

"Hi" Regina said sitting next to the disheveled teen, the brunette instantly shot up and wiped her tears

"Hi, I'm so sorry" she spoke

"Oh no, dear it's fine. You seem like you had a pretty rough night" Regina said looking at the now empty bottle of Jack Daniel's, the brunette sighed

"You could say that" she mumbled

"Well, I'm Regina Mills"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Regina, My name is-" she paused, she obviously could tell that this woman worked for her father's company and she didn't want her to judge her by his wealth

"You can call me Ella" she said

"Ella, that's a pretty name" Regina said pulling up the girl from her sitting position

"Thank you" Ella spoke she awkwardly stood next to Regina and waited for her to say something, anything

"So" Regina said sliding her hands into her jacket pocket "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh. It's complicated" Ella mumbled, she didn't want to tell Regina really what was going on since they've only met a few minutes ago. Ella contemplated on what to say, she decided to make a tiny lie

"You see" Ella started to say "My mother came back and my father is choosing her over me. So right now I'm kind of homeless, I have a little brother but I couldn't live with myself if he was out on the streets with me. My mother is such an unpleasant women, she left me with my dad when I was only four years old. Then when I turned thirteen she came back, she got pregnant again and my little brother was born. It seemed like everything was going great again." Ella took a deep breath as tears rolled down her cheeks again

"Then she left again, leaving my dad, my newborn brother and I again like she always does. I've never seen him so heartbroken. For weeks he wouldn't smile, he lost a ton of weight. But it got better eventually and my brother just turned six a few days ago and now she's back." Ella stopped and looked at Regina, Regina had tears in her eyes

"Oh god." Ella said "I'm so sorry, I totally just vented to you. I barely even know you Regina. I'll just go" Ella said picking up her backpack

"No" Regina said wiping away her tears "it's fine, I just. I can connect with that"

Ella stopped and looked at her

"Really?" she asked

"Yes. Not exactly the same way but my mother, her name was Cora. She just sucked the life out of my father and when he passed away she turned her attention to me. It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I ended up where I am." Regina said smiling

"My advice to you my dear is to just breathe, things happen for a reason but in the end everything will happen as they should." Regina said

"Just breathe. I like that" Ella said smiling for the first time in a long time, Regina looked at the young girl with beautiful brunette hair and piercings blue eyes, although she looked different she saw herself in that troubled girl

"I know I'm a complete stranger to you Ella but I don't want a young girl like yourself to be homeless especially at this time of year, almost Christmas. You can stay with me for a few days if you would like" Regina offered

"Really?" Ella said astonished

"Absolutely, you seem like a good person who just had a few bumps in the road. Everyone needs a little help from time to time."

"You are such an amazing person Regina, just a few days" Ella said hugging Regina, Regina tensed a bit but she relaxed and hugged the girl back

"Now before we go home I need to stop at the store, did you need to go anywhere?" Regina asked leading the girl to her car

"Audi RS5 in black" Ella said "Nice choice"

"Thank you" Regina said chuckling

"But yes I do need to stop somewhere across town if you don't mind"

"Sure just tell me where to go" Regina said reversing then pulling out

After the duo went to the store to get an absently huge amount of junk food, Ella told Regina to pullover, Regina frowned

"We're at a tattoo parlor"

"Very observant of you Regina" Ella chuckled

"What are we doing here?" she asked taking off her seatbelt

"My boyfriend works here" Ella said unbuckling her seatbelt

"And does this boyfriend have a name?" Regina asked

"Jax" Ella said smiling "Do you want to come out and meet him?"

"Oh no it's fine, I need to make a phone call. But I'm sure I'll meet him soon"

"Okay, I'll be ten minutes tops" Ella said running into the parlor, Regina took this time to try and tell Tink that they would be having a guest with them at their loft apartment she pulled out her phone and pressed one on her speed dial

"Hey Tink" Regina said

"Hey Gina, where the hell are those clipper things for the flowers?" Tink asked, Regina could hear her rummaging through draws

"You mean scissors?" Regina said giggling

"Shut up" Tink groaned "Just where are they?"

"Top shelf below the microwave dear"

"Thanks" Tink mumbled

"What are you doing with those?" Regina asked leaning against the steering wheel

"Fashionista things"

"Be careful, Please"

"Always, any who. Why'd you call? Did they run out of chocolate?"

"No, I got everything and a little bit extra for my future Niecey" she hesitated for a moment, how was she going to explain that she's letting a homeless girl that she barely knows into their apartment

"Gina what did you do?" Tink asked breaking the silence

"It's nothing big" Regina lied "I just got something, like it's pretty" Regina said

"What do you mean pretty, is it that crib I wanted?"

"No"

"Well then I don't want it" Tink said

"You said to always extend kindness, right?" Regina said

"Of course, that's what should be done always"

"Then you will like this, thing I'm bringing home"

"Oh god, Hun please tell me you didn't steal another dog from the neighbor's house"

"I didn't steal, I just fed him and kept him warm for a few days" Regina mumbled

"Tell that to the restraining order" Tink laughed

"Trust me, it isn't a dog. Just keep an open mind okay?"

"Fine, that chocolate better be good" Tink said

"Promise, bye Tink." Regina said

"Bye Gina!" Tink said hanging up the phone

Regina looked at her watch it had already been twenty minutes, she almost went out until she saw a young man who looked about 23 years old walk out, he had longish brown hair pulled back in a man bun. He also had a beard, he wore a fitted black V-neck that showed off just how ripped he was pairing with fitted jeans and of course, the most typical hipster thing to wear, combat boots. She looked at his arms, he had a lot of tattoos.

"Where's Ella?" she mumbled to herself, a few seconds later Ella came out with plastic around her arm, Ella stopped by the young man and kissed him, then ruffled his hair and made her way to Regina's car, Regina stared at the girl, he looked way too old for her

"Look Regina!" Ella said pointing to her new tattoo on her forearm

"You got a tattoo!" Regina said gasping

"Yeah! Your speech made me get it, see" Ella said moving her arm into the light

"Just Breathe" Regina mumbled, it was in beautiful script writing

"You like it?" Ella asked

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to inspire you that much dear" Regina said

"Well Jax owed me a tattoo, thought I'd make it significant" Ella said smiling

"Was that man with you Jax?" Regina asked

"Yes it was! Isn't he just the dreamiest guy you've ever seen? His gorgeous green eyes and tan skin" Ella said rambling on and on, she only stopped when she heard a tapping on her window, Regina jumped at the sight of him, Ella rolled down her window

"Jaxy Waxy" Ella cooed

"Gracie" Jax said in a baby tone, Ella glared at him

"You forgot your phone Ells" Jax said tossing her, her phone

"Thanks Jaxy" Ella cooed again

"Anytime Elizabeth" Jax said smirking

"Shut up Leslie" Ella said laughing

"Bye weirdo" Jax said kissing her cheek

Ella rolled up her window and turned to Regina who had her eyebrow raised

"What?" Ella asked

"How old is he?" Regina asked

"Oh, like my age" Ella lied

"Really?" Regina said not believing a word, she turned on the car and started driving

"Okay no" Ella said

"How much years are you apart?" Regina asked sternly

"You know like two, maybe five years" she mumbled sinking into the leather seat

"Five years!" Regina said slamming on the breaks, Ella flew in her seat only to be stopped by the seatbelt

"Whoa there!" Ella yelled

"I'm sorry" Regina said shaking her head, she began to drive again

"How old are you?" Regina asked

"Twenty one" Ella lied, Regina looked at the girl then back to the road "Okay, minus three"

"You're eighteen and he's twenty three!" Regina yelled

"It's crazy how love works isn't it?" Ella said smiling, Regina just shook her head

"We're here" she said pulling up to a rather large building

"Cool!" Ella said grabbing her backpack and other groceries, they got into the elevator and went to the very top

"Welcome to my loft penthouse thing" Regina said leading her down the long hallway to a set of double French doors

"No offense but aren't you a secretary?" Ella asked

"Well yes but Locksley Inc. pays me a good amount of money and my roommate is a high end fashion designer." Regina said opening the door, Ella giggled at the sight before her, a very pregnant blonde was dancing with flowers in her hand. She had on leather tights, with a loose white long sleeve button up shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on amazing black heels.

"Regina" the blonde shrieked, Regina laughed and joined her singing along to the song and dancing like maniacs around the loft

_Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. _Tink sang

_I said you're holding back! _Regina sang back

_She said, shut up and dance with me! _Ella finished, Regina and Tink both smiled and pulled the girl and they all started dancing

_This woman is my destiny, she said oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me. _The girls sang, the song ended and they all laughed and sat on the floor

"And who might you be?" Tink asked cheerily

"This is Ella, she is the thing I was talking about over the phone" Regina said

"Oh, Hi Ella" Tink smiled "Regina can I talk to you for a minute?" Tink asked

"Yes, Uhm Ella why don't you go upstairs, the room to the left is all yours" Regina said

"Okay cool thanks!" Ella said jumping up, grabbing her backpack and dashing up the stairs, As soon as the door closed Tink stared at Regina

"You brought home a living person Regina!" Tink whisper yelled

"I know, I know, but she's in need of a home Tink"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You brought home a homeless girl! Regina!"

"She is having mother problems and , and family problems" Regina said her voice started to crack and tears formed

"Tink, she looked like me when I used to cry and run to your house except well the alcohol part and the older boyfriend thing" Regina started to ramble on, Tink sighed

"You don't want her to end up like you did with a broken family" Tink said sitting down on the couch

"Exactly, she's so young and so confused." Regina said giving her a sad puppy dog look

"Regina we don't even know if she had her shots yet" Tink said, Regina chuckled

"Tink she's not a dog"

"Of course not" Tink said giggling "But she is a teenager and you know how they can be. I work with a few, well the models. They aren't that nice" Tink huffed

"If I promise that she will be a good girl can we keep her?" Regina said, Tink laughed

"Of course we can keep her, she's like a mini you but with a tad more fashion sense" Tink said running away into the kitchen

"Hurtful!" Regina yelled she looked at her outfit, it screamed sophisticated yet old lady, she let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe she did need an upgrade, she went upstairs and took a shower coming down an hour later. She heard snickering in the kitchen, so she went into the loft's kitchen and saw Ella and Tink eating ice cream.

"What are you two laughing about?" Regina asked grabbing a spoon and her own tub of ice cream

"Nothing" Ella said smirking "Anyways, I'm curious on how you got the name Tinkerbell" she said looking at Tink with her big blue eyes, Regina chuckled, Tink rolled her eyes

"Well, my parents loved the movie peter pan and they knew I'd have blonde hair and blue eyes so they named me Tinkerbell Rose"

"No way" Ella said giggling

"It's true" Regina said laughing "Guess what her boyfriend's name is"

"Peter?" Ella guessed

"No, of course not" Tink said "It's Killian"

"As in captain hook?" Ella said with her mouth open

"His parent also loved the movie peter pan" Tink said

"There's so much people in the world and you happen to end up with a person who was named after a movie that you were also named after. Wow." Ella said shoveling ice cream in her mouth

"Crazy isn't it?" Regina chuckled

"And is that little one going to be named Wendy?" Ella asked

"Heavens no!" Tink said "We were thinking something like mermaidy"

"Mermaidy?" Ella said

"Yes! I like the name Alana but Killian likes Attina, you know the eldest of Ariel's sisters. But Alana is the second eldest and she is so glamourous. But I guess we'll just wait and see." Tink said smiling

"Wow, uhm yes. We'll see" Ella giggled

"Well although I'd love to keep talking to you both, this baby has finally stopped moving and that's my cue to go to sleep. Good night girls" Tink said pulling herself up and heading up the stairs

"I guess we both should go to sleep" Ella said pulling Regina up

"Yes we do"

"Do you work tomorrow?" Ella asked

"Yes, five thirty in the morning"

"Can I come with you?" Ella asked

"I don't know how my boss would feel about that" Regina started to say

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind" Ella said smirking

"Well if anything I can say you're my niece from Canada and I'm just bringing you in for a few hours"

"Good one aye!" Ella said, Regina chuckled

"Goodnight Ella" Regina said

"Good night Regina" Ella said laughing, she went into her room and lay on her bed, tomorrow was another day, maybe it would all work out in the end.

* * *

**A/N : Well I hope you all liked it, I loved writing it. So all I need is one review and I will continue to write this story. Soooo that being said, please review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Miss Hobo

"This is all your fault" Marian hissed

"How exactly is it my fault that you left only to return now?" Robin asked

"If you would have just sent her to boarding school like I told you, she wouldn't be like this."

"I would never send my children away, they need to be a part of something not be with strangers in a foreign place Marian." Robin said, he hated arguing with her but she was wrong for thinking that way

"So you're just going to let her go, out into the streets. Some kind of parent you are!"

"It seems to be like I'm her only parent, I know that she will make all the right decisions."

"Are you sure about that?" Marian challenged

"Absolutely, unlike you, I know my daughter."

"Whatever Robin, I'm going out. Don't wait up." Marian said descending down the stairs

"There you go leaving again, like you always do!" Robin yelled, he let out a frustrated sigh and closed his bedroom door, he walked over to his bed and sat at the edge of it, he was hunched over massaging his temples. Not only did Marian leave but his little girl left as well. He prayed that she was safe, he contemplated on whether or not to track her from her phone, but then again she would be ever more pissed off. She may be with her boyfriend, he shuddered at the thought, he only met Jax once although the boy was pleasant and proper he had a lot of tattoos and his beard was way better than Robin's.

"Daddy?" a little voice called from the doorway

"Ah my little man, come here" Robin said smiling and opening his arms, Roland climbed onto his father's lap with his green blanket and rested his head on his father

"Why did mommy go?" Roland asked

"Well, mommy just needed some time to think" Robin said caressing his son's brown curly locks

"Is she coming back?" Robin hesitated, he had no clue if she was going to return

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Robin asked

"Ice cream! Yes daddy please!" Roland said jumping off of his father and pulling his hand

"Okay my little man, let daddy get his wallet and then we can go."

"Okay, should I go tell Cece daddy?" Roland asked, he could never say Grace, which is what Ella's family called her, she never allowed her friends to call her Grace it was too proper and boring so she came up with the name Ella, it was close to her first name Elizabeth and it just stayed with her. But Roland couldn't say either, all he could say was Cece and it just stuck. Of course Ella didn't mind.

"Cece, isn't here right now. But we can make this an only boy's night okay?" Robin said, Roland frowned and looked at his sister's door

"Okay, but can we bring her back something just in case?" Roland asked

"Of course we can!" Robin said picking up his child and heading down towards the elevator, he hit the garage button then went to where their cars were parked

"Which one should we take?" Robin asked the young boy

"The bat mobile!" Roland shrieked, Robin chuckled Roland always chose the matte black Lamborghini aventador

"Sounds good my boy" Robin said placing Roland down, he unlocked the car then went to a cabinet where Roland's booster seat, he placed it in the car and strapped Roland in, he backed up and drove off with his little boy. They stayed out for hours walking around the city and enjoying frozen treats, it wasn't cold or hot it was just perfect. Robin glanced at his watch, 11:53 p.m.

"It seems like it's past your bedtime little man" Robin said crouching down to his son who was staring into the fountain in the park

"Okay" Roland said yawning "Can I make a wish first?" Roland asked

"Of course" Robin said fishing in his pocket to find a quarter, he gave Roland the quarter, Roland smiled, he shut his eyes and held the quarter in his tiny hands, and threw the coin into the water, he then looked at his father and reached his arms up, Robin picked up the little boy and started walking towards the car

"What did you wish for?" Robin asked his sleepy son

"For our family to be fixed" Roland said closing his eyes, Robin stopped and sighed, even Roland, his six year old could see how broken their family was. An hour later they were home, Robin put Roland to sleep and went to his room, he stopped in from of Ella's and opened the door hoping that she was in there, but she wasn't. He sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

Regina groaned as she heard the alarm clock ring, she looked at the clock, 4:00 am, another day at work, she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, she got ready and looked at her watch, 4:45. Plenty of time she thought to herself, she walked down the stairs and smelled bacon.

"Ella?" she said looking at the young girl in her kitchen cooking. She had on chuck Taylor's, dyed denim jeans, a white tee and a leather jacket on, she sported a laid back, messy updo.

"Good morning!" Ella said flipping a pancake onto a plate that had bacon on the side. "I hope you're hungry because I made breakfast!" Ella said placing the plate of food on the counter, Regina pulled up a stool and sat down

"Wow, thank you I didn't know you could cook" Regina said eating her pancake, Ella giggled

"Surprise" Ella said

"Where did you get those clothes from?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night so I called Jax and went shopping, I even bought you a little something." Ella said bending and reaching for the shopping bags, she placed them on the counter

"That isn't little" Regina said pushing away her plate

"Okay fine, but you really do need new things to wear, like you look good and everything but to be honest you remind me of my grandma locks-" Ella paused

"Grandma who?" Regina asked

"Grandma Locks" Ella said

"Oh is that your last name?" Regina asked

"Yes it is, Elizabeth Grace Locks" Ella chanted

"Nice, but really dear this isn't necessary, I don't want you to buy me anything."

"Honestly, it doesn't even matter." Ella said pulling out a few outfits "Now if you don't mind go put this one and then go to work" Ella said handing Regina a shopping bag

"Fine" Regina said heading up the stairs, she came back down stairs ten minutes later

"Ella, uhm are you sure I look okay? I've never looked like this before" Regina said coming down the stairs, Ella paused the music and came out from the kitchen

"Holy shit! You look hot!" Ella squealed, Regina blushed

"Watch your language dear" Regina said sternly

"Sorry" Ella said giggling Regina spun around "You think it looks good? I feel like it's a bit revealing" Regina said

"No way it's –"

"Holy shit Regina!" Tink yelled from the top balcony interrupting Ella, "You look hot!" Regina shook her head, while Ella laughed into the pillow next to her, Tink made her way down the stairs and looked at Regina nodding in approval

"Silk Grey button up, Black pencil skirt above the navel, tights and oh my god!" Tink shrieked looking at Regina's shoes

"Are those the 2015 spring –" Tink started to say

"Eyeline pumps Louis Vuitton, hell yeah they are!" Ella said finishing Tink's sentence with a smirk

"Where the hell did you get those? They're like nearly a grand and haven't even come out yet!" Tink said

"I know a guy" Ella said smiling

"Homeless girl knows people?" Tink said "I'm impressed"

"Hey!" Ella yelled "That's Miss Hobo to you, Tinkerbell" Regina chuckled

"But seriously, you look like a hot secretary now, not an elderly receptionist" Ella said, Regina folder her arms

"More like the sexy naughty secretary" Tink mumbled

"I heard that Tink, I'm not even a secretary." Regina said

"True, but you surely look like one now, well except for your hair." Tink said walking up to her raven haired friend and taking out the pins from her tight ballerina like bun.

"I call it elegant updo" Tink said spinning Regina around for Ella to see the back

"Wow, now you look hot" Ella said smiling

"Thank you, both of you" Regina said smiling she looked at her watch, 5:15

"Crap, we need to go Ella" Regina said grabbing her purse

"You're going like that?" Tink asked

"Of course, I was going for a neo-grunge look" Ella said cheerily

"Well you definitely achieved it, have fun you too" Tink said laughing and heading into the kitchen

"Thanks" they both said, Regina swung her arm around Ella's shoulders

"You know you're the little sister I've never wanted" Regina joked

"Aww, and you're the motherly sister I never wanted" Ella said hugging Regina's waist

* * *

"Come on my little man" Robin said trying to wake up his son

"I don't want to" Roland said hugging his blanket tighter

"You have school my boy and I have work" Robin said quietly

"Okay" Roland said sitting up on his bed

"That's my boy, now John made you some breakfast, if you hurry you can have some before I drop you off at school" Robin offered

"Okay!" Roland shrieked jumping up from his bed and running to the bathroom to get ready, Robin chuckled and went downstairs, he heard a loud crash from the foyer, he quickly ran there and saw Marian drunk out of her mind, she knocked down a vase and the glass shattered

"Are you kidding me?" Robin yelled

"Oh be quite" Marian said stumbling over her words "It was just an accident" she mumbled, Robin shook his head he didn't want Roland to see his mother like this

"Marian just go to the guest room" Robin said massaging his temples

"But I want to go in our room" she cooed throwing herself on him

"Stop this right now, you need to sober up now. Leave" he said a little more forceful

"Common Robey" she cooed again, he could smell the alcohol in her

"Please, for the sake of our son just go" Robin said holding her hands together, she rolled her eyes

"Whatever dear, I just wanted this one thing from you but like always you don't come through" she said turning away from him

"Well, Dear" Robin said sternly "I could give you my everything; but to you, I'd still be nothing." She let out a sigh and dragged herself into one of the guest bedrooms

"Daddy I'm ready!" Roland squealed running down the stairs

"That's good my boy, now you go get some grub and I'll make sure Cece will pick you up from school." Robin said, Roland nodded and went to the kitchen were John made him all his favorites.

* * *

"So you're a receptionist at Locksley Inc." Ella said staring at the tall building, where she had run away from, she prayed to god that she wouldn't run into her father

"Yes I am" Regina said parking the care and heading to the front door, she slid her keycard and opened the door for Ella

"Why thank you ma'am" Ella cooed

"Anytime" Regina said smiling

"What floor do you work on?" Ella asked when they got in the elevator

"Five" Regina said pushing the button

"No wonder I've never seen you" Ella mumbled

"Hold the door!" a voice yelled from down the lobby, Regina stuck her foot between the doors and it opened

"Thank you Regina" a breathless pixie cut haired woman said

"No problem Mary-Margret" Regina said, MM smiled

"Who's your friend?" she asked cheeringly

"Oh she's uhm" Regina started to say

"I'm her niece Ella, from Canada" Ella said

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Ella" MM said smiling and shook her hand

"Pleasure" Ella said smiling

"Wow, Regina. You look gorgeous!" MM said eyeing her up and down, Regina blushed

"Thank you, this was my niece's doing actually"

"I'm impressed" MM said

"Thank you!" Ella said

"Anyways, did you hear what happened?" MM asked pushing the button once more

"Hear what?" Regina asked

"The new Locksley family drama" MM said

"No, what happened?" Regina asked curiously

"Yah what happened?" Ella chimed in

"Apparently Mr. Locksley's wife came back" MM said

"You don't say?" Ella said, Regina eyed her suspiciously, Ella shrugged

"Apparently she's a horrid person, she wants to take his money." MM continued "But it gets better"

"Really?" Regina said

"Their eldest child, ran away from home. That very night." Regina thought to herself for a second, but her train of thought got interrupted

"How do you know all this?" Ella said immediately, she saw Regina thinking

"A janitor was working on the floor below and heard everything" MM said

"Poor thing, that child." Regina said shaking her head

"I know, I didn't even know he had children, well except his son Roland, he goes to school with my little Neal." MM said

"Me neither." Regina said

"Well that's Mr. Locksley for you, the mysterious man. I heard he might even cancel the company ball." MM said

"What!" Ella yelled, Regina and MM looked at her, her phone started to ring, thank god she thought to herself

"Excuse me." She said answering the phone

_Hello? She said_

_Grace, it's me. I know you're upset and you have every right to be. Robin said_

_I know, I know. Ella whispered into the phone_

_Can you at least pick up your brother from school today? He misses you. Robin said, Ella didn't want to hint Regina of who she truly was, so she decided to speak French for a bit._

_Bien sûr, je vais venir à votre bureau plus tard. She said_

_You will? Great I'll see you in my office soon then. Love you! He said_

_Je te aime aussi. _Ella said hanging up her phone, Regina and MM stood there in shock

"You speak French?" Regina said

"Oh aunty, of course I do I'm from Quebec." Ella lied

"Okay." Regina said "Well this is the floor." Regina said stepping out with MM

"You two go on, I think I left something in the lobby." Ella said pushing the button to close the door

"Are you sure you don't need me to- " Regina started to say

"No I'm fine, I'll meet up with you later." Ella said as the door started to close

Regina frowned, I wonder what she's up to she thought to herself

"She's an odd one." MM said

"You're telling me." Regina said sighing, she went over to the desk awaiting to start her usual work day.

* * *

**A/N : Well I hope you all liked it! Thank you for all the positive reviews! Keep them coming! Happy new year dearies!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	3. Old Ties

Ella pushed the button to the 24th floor where her father's office was, she'd never been there because she always thought that his whole company building was a bore. She stood there humming to the boring elevator music, finally the doors opened. She walked up to a desk with a blonde woman who by the looks of it didn't seem pleasant.

"Hello." Ella said smiling, the secretary looked her up and down cringing her face

"Can I help you?" she asked in an irritating voice

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Locksley." Ella said

"And do you have an appointment Miss?" she asked taking off her glasses

"Yes I do, I just talked to him on the phone and-"

"I'm sorry he hasn't informed me of this, therefore you don't have an appointment."

"But I'm his-"

"Please, don't make me call security."

"What are you serious, I'm Elizabeth his-"

"Security!" the blonde said, two large men came from a side door and carried Ella to the elevator and threw her in

"Well fuck you guys." Ella said, she couldn't believe she just got thrown out of her father's office, she hated that blonde woman and she knew exactly how she'd get revenge on her, she whipped out her phone and texted her father

_Change of plans, come up stairs. I'll be waiting in the kitchen, you have ten minutes, I need to be somewhere.-Grace_

_Okay, I'll be there in two minutes. –Dad_

She paced the living room for a while, she felt her cheeks burning up, she was incredibly embarrassed but more ticked off then anything. Finally the front door opened and Robin came in with his usual slick black suit and green tie.

"Grace." He sighed walking towards her and hugging her, he kissed her forehead

"Hi daddy." She said smiling

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Where did you run off to?"

"That's not important right now." She said taking off her jacket, leaving her in her short white tee

"The important thing is I just got kicked out of your office."

"What?" Robin said

"Yeah, whoever that blonde woman is she is a huge jerk." Ella said

"Well no one really knows who you are, Ella."

"But I have your blue eyes, it isn't that hard to figure it out."

"You asked me to keep your identity a secret, so no staff knows about you."

"I know, but she could have handled it a different way, but no she went out of her way to be a huge shitty meany face to your little princess." Ella said giving her father the saddest puppy dog eyes she could ever express

"I see. Well I will act accordingly with that one."

"Is she fired?" Ella asked with a smirk on her face

"Perhaps." Robin chuckled

"I know exactly who can replace her!"

"And that is?"

"There is this receptionist on floor five that I'm sure you will love."

"And why is that?" Robin asked, eyeing his daughter curiously

"Well she has beautiful black hair, and you and I both know you love them dark haired woman." Ella said giggling, Robin smiled

"Okay, but is she qualified?" Robin asked

"Of course she is, she is perfect! You really should promote her to your secretary, you won't regret it I promise!" Ella said standing up, Robin shook his head, then looked at the black ink on her forearm

"Is that a tattoo!" he yelled

"Oh, yah. Anyways I have to go daddy, I love you! Don't worry about Roland I'll pick him up." she said kissing his forehead and running out the door

"What's her name?" he yelled after her

"Regina Mills!" Ella yelled before the elevator doors shut again, she smirked, this was going to be a good day for Regina.

* * *

"You want to grab some lunch Regina?" MM asked

"Oh no, I'm waiting for my niece still." Regina said looking up from her small desk

"Okay, well I'm off. I'll see you later." MM said

"Have fun!" Regina said smiling, she tapped her fingers on the desk, where the hell could she have gone Regina thought to herself. Just then the elevator doors opened and in came Ella smiling.

"Where were you?" Regina asked

"Oh, right. I was with Jax, he came by just for a bit." Ella lied

"Okay and what did you guys do?" Regina asked

"Oh you know" Ella said lying across of Regina's desk, luckily there wasn't anything on it at the moment.

"Couple stuff. Making out, grabbing things, need I continue?" Ella asked closing her eyes and folding her hands to place under her head, Regina rolled her eyes and pinched her sides

"Hey!" Ella said laughing

They both giggled, until the elevator doors opened and in came the unpleasant blonde woman

"It's you again." Ella said rolling her eyes

"I thought I kicked you out." The blonde said staring at her

"Excuse me." Regina said cutting in "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Locksley would like to see you Miss Mills." The blonde said still glaring at Ella

"What for?" Ella asked with a smirk

"I was not informed." The blonde sneered "Why are you still here?"

"She is my niece and I would kindly ask that you refrain from glaring at her." Regina said with a fake smile, the blonde huffed and went up the elevator leaving Regina and Ella alone. Regina stood in front of Ella who was now spinning in a chair.

"What did she mean by I thought I kicked you out Ella." Regina said stopping Ella from spinning

"It's nothing, just forget about it. You wouldn't want Mr. mysterious boss man waiting Regina." Ella said standing up and heading into the elevator

"And why is that?" Regina asked stepping in with her

"His name is on the building, he kind of seems really important yah know." Ella said nudging Regina

"You're right, what do you think he wants?" Regina asked

"Oh, I have no idea." Ella lied "But if you just unbutton this shirt a bit more, I'm sure all is forgiven." Ella said as they reached Regina's destination, she slapped Regina's ass and pushed her out

"Good luck mama bird." Ella said smiling

"Is that our thing now, baby bird?" Regina asked smiling and shaking her head

"I needed to come up with something, Regina is so boring." Ella teased

"Oh right." Regina said crossing her arms

"Knock em dead! I'll be raiding the staff refrigerator with MM." Ella said pushing the elevator door

"Thanks." Regina said taking a deep breath, letting the button Ella loosened go, and turned around walking towards huge white double doors. She slowly knocked on the door, no one was in sight on floor twenty four.

"Come in." a voice said, Regina opened the door and walked in, taking in the amazing view, the windows were crystal clear, the little city never looked gorgeous as it was from up there, she gasped.

Robin looked up from his paperwork when he heard her gasp, he was struck by her beauty, it was almost intoxicating to him. She had short black hair that rested at her shoulders, her grey silk button up and a hint of cleavage made him shift and loosen his tie, and her soft curves were enchanting, he had to focus on breathing because this woman literally took his breath away. She cleared her throat and his eyes immediately flickered up to meet her mysterious dark eyes.

Oh my god, was he checking me out? Regina thought to herself, she looked at him and smiled, his blue eyes were so beautiful it kind of reminded her of Ella's.

"Mr. Locksley." Regina said, even her voice was pleasant Robin thought to himself

"Please Mr. Locksley was my father call me Robin, Miss. Mills." Robin said

"Okay, Robin." She said, he smiled, he loved the way she said his name, he shook his head, he needed to focus and stop admiring her

"Please sit Miss. Mills." He said ushering to the chairs in front of his desk, she walked with grace and sat down crossing her ankles

"Now what is it that you needed?" Regina asked, she was incredibly nervous, something about him made her heart skip a beat, she instantly noticed his dimples and melted in her mind

"It has come to my attention that some of my staff members haven't been all that well." He said

"Was it because I brought my niece to work? If she offended you in any way I apologize Robin." Regina said

"Oh not at all, I haven't had the pleasure to meet your niece, I'm sure she is a lovely girl. I called you up here because I've gotten a recommendation."

"Oh." Regina said "And who gave you this recommendation?"

"Let's keep that discreet but I'm offering you Miss. Mills a promotion."

"Really?" Regina asked, her eyes lit up

"Yes, how would you like to be my personal secretary?" he asked smiling, there was those dimples again that made Regina have butterflies

"That would be amazing sir, truly this is such an honor." She said smiling

"I'm glad to hear that, this will be an immediate position starting tomorrow. So you can have the rest of the day to yourself Miss. Mills." Robin said

"Please, call me Regina." Regina said

"Okay, Regina. Though I do have one task before you leave today." Robin said standing up from his seat, he walked around his desk and sat at the head of the table in front of Regina, she felt light-headed as his scent filled her nose, he smelled literally like forest. She noticed his muscles almost wishing to be free from his suit that confined them.

"What is that?" she said weakly, not at all how she wanted it to come out, Robin smirked

"I need you to email all the employees and inform them that the rumors are false, also the ball will be next week, two days before Christmas."

"I can do that." Regina said standing up, she smoothed her skirt, and went to shake his hand, he shook it

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven a.m. Regina."

"Of course, Robin." Regina said smiling, she turned her back to him knowing that he was totally staring at her ass, she swayed just a tad more and slowly made her way to the elevator, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled, before the elevators closed. She must be an angel Robin thought to himself, she might be the one to finally mend his broken heart. That's a smile I wouldn't mind seeing every day he thought to himself.

"I owe that girl." Robin said, thinking about his little princess and mentally thanking her because she found a new woman to occupy his dreams

* * *

Ella sat on the hood of Regina's car, debating on if she should text or call Jax, she ended up calling him.

"_Hey Leslie" Ella said into the phone_

"_Hey weird girlfriend of mine."_

"_I was wondering if you could take me to pick up Roland then hang out with Regina and her roommate for a bit, they really want to meet you."_

"_I wish I could babe, but I have this thing with the boys."_

"_You could just say no and not make up something." Ella said heavily sighing_

"_I'm not making this up, things just came up and I need to be there, you understand right babe?"_

"_Yah, I guess I'll just walk to pick up my little brother who idolizes you." She spat back_

"_Ella, please you're freaking out on me again. Just please-"_

"_No it's fine this isn't like the fourth time you cancelled with me anyways, I guess I'll just see you around."_

"_Ella-" he started to say but she hung up. _

"Bullshit." Ella mumbled, he definitely wasn't hanging with the boys, Matt and Nate would have told her about it and invite her. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but maybe this time her gut was right.

"Is that my Ella bear?" a voice yelled from behind her, Ella instantly turned around to see a raven haired girl with bangs straight across and mysterious blue eyes heading her way, she had on bright red pants, a lacy top, killer knee high heel boots, and black leather gloves on with heavy black eyeliner.

"Kenzi!" Ella screamed and ran towards her, they hugged each other

"My god, it's been what, a few months since I've seen you!" Ella said

"Yah, Hale's band has agreed to stay here for a few months, you know take a break from tour and all." She said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it

"Well, I'm so glad, it's hard not having your best friend around ya know?" Ella said slinging her arm around her, they walked and stopped to sit on the steps

"You don't look good." Kenzi said taking a drag from her cigarette

"You could say that." Ella said pulling the cigarette from her best friend's mouth and putting it into hers

"That bad huh?" Kenzi asked

"Yah, stupid Jax is like avoiding me or something, he's been flacking out on me for a week!"

"You didn't hear then." Kenzi said clasping her hands together

"Heard what?" Ella asked

"Kelly's back in town babe." Kenzi said

"What the hell, what's she doing here?" Ella said standing to her feet and pacing

"I mean don't jump to conclusions babe, but I thought I'd let you know, as your best friend it's my duty to watch out for you because you're my little girl." Kenzi said standing up and hugging her

"We're the same age." Ella said laughing

"But technically I'm older than you still. And let's not forget more _experienced_" Kenzi said kissing her cheek

"Yah, yah, Kenz be honest with me." Ella said

"Always, what's up buttercup?"

"You don't think Jax and Kelly will screw around again. Right?"

"If he does, let's just say you won't be seeing his boys anytime soon. Plus this isn't high school, sure he was a senior and you were a freshmen and dumb Kelly was a hoe-bag. Kelly doesn't have control on him anymore."

"I was fifteen and he was a senior boy. Those high school days were something weren't they?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember Miss all American was your total BFF." Kenzie teased

"Shut up, those cheerleading days were torture to my now dark soul." Ella said

"That's my girl!"

"You're crazy Kenz."

"Shhh, don't let Hale hear you!" she whispered

"I don't see how that man fell in love with that." Ella said pointing to Kenzi

"What's not to love?" Kenzi said smiling "Anyways, the real question is what are you doing out here and not in your warm cozy penthouse?"

"Long story short, momzilla is back, and I just need to be away from home ya know?"

"Ah, momzilla. What does she want this time? Your money?"

"Like always."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but you're not doing a good job of running away, you are literally five feet from your door step."

"I know, I'm waiting for Regina."

"Regina, who is this Regina?" Kenzi asked

"A new friend, she's totally awesome, she's letting me crash at her pad with her pregnant roommate who is a killer fashion designer."

"Where do you meet these people?" Kenzi asked

"Spontaneous moments I guess."

"Mhmm, do I get to meet my best friend's sugar mama?" Ella laughed

"Of course, but she doesn't know I'm a Locksley, so keep in on the DL, please."

"Lying, I got this." Kenzi said laughing

Just as they were laughing Regina walked out, looking at a mysterious emo Goth looking girl talking to a homeless looking Ella, typical Regina thought to herself giggling

"Speaking of the devil, there she is." Ella said turning her attention to a smiling Regina "Mama Bird, this is my best mate Ms. Kenzi Syren."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Syren." Regina said shaking the girl's hand

"Polite one I see." Kenzi said smiling "Please call me Kenzi, it's nice to meet you Regina. Thank you for taking in my little homeless lover here." Kenzi said

"No problem." Regina said

"Anyhow, I must be going back to Hale's headquarters, you both should come tonight! We're having a little shindig at Angel's and King's."

"The new club, no way!" Ella said clearly ecstatic

"Yah, y'all get to hear this girl sang!" Kenzi said smiling

"Well that sounds exciting, perhaps we'll take you up on that offer." Regina said

"Good! See you both tonight! Ella, text me so I can pick you up to get little Ro Ro okay?"

"How'd you know?" Ella asked

"I'm your doppelgänger, I know everything little miss Ella. Any ways deuces peeps." Kenzi said walking down a little ways and hopping on her motorcycle

"Well she's something." Regina said making her way to the car, she unlocked it and they both climbed in

"She's my other half." Ella said buckling up "How'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, it was amazing, I got promoted to be his personal secretary!" Regina said

"Oh, now you truly are Miss naughty sexy secretary." Ella said winking

"Ella." Regina said

"Okay, okay. I can't wait to celebrate tonight then!" Ella said

"Yes, but I doubt you'll even get into the club its twenty one and up."

"I have my ways Regina, trust me." Ella said leaning back and placing her hands behind her head, she felt like a badass getting Regina promoted, and by the way Regina's cheeks were flushed she guaranteed that her father had fallen for her already. Everything seemed fine at the moment, she pushed the Jax situation in the back of her head and focused on the positive vibes going on right now.

"Do you smell cigarettes?" Regina asked

"Oh, yah. I stress smoke." Ella said sinking into her seat, Regina shook her head

"Of course you do."

* * *

**A/N: As you can see if you watch Lost Girl that is, I'm obsessed I totally ship Kenzi &amp; Hale, but if you don't watch it, you are totally missing out dearies! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had lots of fun writing it! Let me know what yah think! Review Review Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	4. Red Card

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, I just finished my finals and I was grounded for a while! Anyways, thank you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"What are we supposed to wear to this shindig?" Tink asked lying on the bed while Ella and Regina raided her huge walk in closet.

"Black and tasteful." Ella said grabbing a few items "This for the pregnant fairy." Ella said throwing a dress to Tink.

"And hot leather pants for mama bird." Ella said handing her black leather pants.

"Now you ladies change, while I go see what's in my magic backpack." Ella giggled as she walked out of the huge room.

3 hours later the two women came down, Ella was dosed off on the couch. Waiting.

"Hobo!" Tink yelled, Ella jumped and fell off the couch

"Ow!" Ella yelled, she yawned and stood up blinking a few times before looking at them

"So." Regina said, "What do you think?" she asked

She had on tight black leather pants, a black pendulum shirt, a multi gold necklace, black dangly earrings, and black Prada pumps. While Tink had on a tight long-sleeve dress that insinuated her cute belly, paired with pointed black prada heels.

"Wow." Ella said "You both look hot!"

"Thank you." Regina and Tink said in unison

"Now you my darling." Regina said "Look amazing."

"Yes, I'm loving the black sleeveless high low bodycon dress, with nude heels! Perfect!" Tink said kissing her fingers

"Wow, coming from a fashion designer, makes everything better." Ella said laughing

"You're welcome." Tink said

"Now, which car should we take? Yours or mine?" Regina asked Tink

"Actually." Ella said interrupting them "Kenzi left her car here, she left it for me to use." Ella said fishing the keys from her pocket

"Oh, okay." Regina said following the brunette out

"I thought you had to go pick up someone." Regina said

"I already did, you two took forever." Ella said unlocking the blacked out range rover

"I didn't know you drive." Tink said

"I don't." Ella said throwing the keys to Regina

"Oh In that case, Shotgun!" Tink yelled

"Gosh darn it." Ella mumbled "I swear if you weren't pregnant."

"You'd what?" Tink smirked

"Id push you into the pavement." Ella said batting her eyelashes at her

"Calm down ladies." Regina said shaking her head, she hopped into the front seat and drove towards the club

"So Gina told me you have a huntsman as a boyfriend." Tink said from the front seat

"Oh, yeah." Ella said, she still wasn't over the fight "He's woodsie" Ella joked

Regina looked into the mirror and saw Ella gazing out the window in deep thought

"Looks like we turn left." Tink said looking at the gps

"Left here." Regina mumbled

"And we're here." Tink said, the club was huge, it had a long wait line with bouncers

"Whoa, what a line." Regina said

"Don't worry about that." Ella said, they parked the car in a reserved parking space and went to the front of the line, a tall bulky man with a stern face was the only obstacle in their way, Regina and Tink looked at each other and gulped

"Big Al!" Ella cried, the man's face softened

"Is that little Ella locks-" Al started to say

"Yes it is!" Ella quickly interrupted

"What can I do for you?" Al asked

"Depends, if I go in will you tell dad?"

"Maybe." Al said, Ella sighed

"What do you want?"

"Sock your boyfriend for me." Al said with a smirk

"You know?" Ella asked with wide eyes

"He came in here without you, something was up. Do you need me to take care of it?" Al asked, Ella laughed

"I know how much you'd enjoy that, but thank you I've got it Big Al." Ella said planting a kiss on his cheek, he smiled and opened the velvet rope and let them in

"A girl was with him Ella." Al said

"Thanks." Ella said trying to smile, they went into a huge room, the music was incredibly loud, the room was lite with blue and pink lights, contrasting the white or clear furnishings, it was a really cool looking club

"What was that about?" Regina asked

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Ella said fake smiling

"Oh my god." Tink screamed "Is that an aquarium under the dancefloor!"

"Yes it is." Kenzi said walking towards them, she had a black scoop neck dress that had a strip of mesh by the torso horizontally as well as at the bottom, it was sexy yet classy

"Well hello mama." Ella said smiling

"Don't you love it?" Kenzi said twirling on her black pumps

"I do, and what did you do to get it?" Ella said smirking

"Well, I'd never." Kenzi said in a country accent, the girls giggled, Regina and Tink smiled

"Tinkerbell, this is my best friend, Kenzi. Kenzi this is Tinkerbell, Regina's best friend and roommate." Ella said

"It's a pleasure." Tink said smiling, Kenzi hugged her

"I must say you're just glowing tonight." Kenzi said

"Thank you Kenzi." Tink said

"Well I'm sure you all didn't come here to just stand around, let's get those booties to the dancefloor!" Kenzi said

"Lead the way!" Regina said smiling, the four made their way to the dancefloor, they started dancing and somehow ended up in the middle, after a few sweaty hours later, Ella needed a break

"Hey!" Ella yelled over the music

"Yah?" Kenzi yelled back

"I have to pee! I'll be right back!"

"Okay, we'll be by the bar!" Kenzi yelled back, she grabbed Tink and Regina's hands leading them to the opposite side

Ella went to the bathroom then came out and saw Jax sitting with a few of his friends, and some girl, she decided to go and talk to him

"Jax?" she called, he turned around, she stood there in shock

"You shaved?" she asked, Jax touched his face then turned to the girl next to him, Ella met his eyes then set her eyes on the girl next to him

"Kelly?" Ella said

"Hey Ells." Kelly said with a smirk

"What the fuck Jax." Ella said

"Jesus Christ Ells, calm down, you didn't even let me explain."

"Explain what? That you shaved your beard for that hoe-bag, is she the reason why you won't hang out with me anymore?"

"It's not even like that." Jax started to say

"Well it looks like it."

"You know what, if you won't listen to me, then here." Jax said reaching into his pocket and handing her the red card, Ella looked down at it with tears in her eyes

"Are you serious right now?" She asked trying to hold back her tears

"Well yeah, you won't give me a chance to speak, we might as well not speak at all." Jax said running his hands through his hair, Ella bit her lip and took a deep breath

"Well, fuck you then." She said

"Grow up Ella." Jax said turning around, Ella quickly pushed through the crowd heading towards the bar, she desperately needed a drink, how could he have said that, how could he have given her the card. She shook her head and took a seat on the stool, wiping away her tears, she ordered three shots of vodka without even thinking, and tanked them all down.

"Ella?" Regina said turning from the girls, and headed towards the tear stained brunette

"Are you okay?" Regina asked sitting next to her and rubbing her back

"Peachy." Ella said ordering more drinks

"Whoa there hobo, I don't think that's such a good idea." Tink said placing her water in front of Ella

"Hey." Kenzi said sitting on the stool next to her

"Bubby what happened?" Kenzi asked, Ella avoided her eyes and stared at the counter trying to regain herself

"Ella." Kenzi said

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Ella said

"Don't play, you tell me what happened. Right now Elizabeth Grace." Ella couldn't hold back her anger

"He gave me the fucking red card okay!" Ella yelled slamming the red card on the counter. "He told me to grow up. He shaved his beard for her." Ella said tears streaming down her face, she stood up and fished threw Regina's purse on the counter and pulled out the keys and headed for the exit.

"Wait!" Regina and the other girls yelled, Ella threw open the doors and headed for the car, Big Al stood there concerned, Kenzi motioned him to stay back

"You don't drive." Tink said

"I do now." Ella said throwing the car in reverse and speeding down the road

"What just happened?" Tink asked

"Nothing, it just seems like I need to take care of some business." Kenzi said cracking her knuckles and walking into the club again, "You two enjoy your time, we can look for her in a few." Kenzi added

Regina and Tink looked at each other and headed back into the club, before Big Al stopped them

"What happened?" he asked

"All I know is Ella left crying and Kenzi went in pissed off." Regina said

"Well, I feel bad for that sucker, he obviously underestimated a very pissed off Kenzi. He should have kept his promise." Al mumbled

"What promise?" Tink asked

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." Big Al Said "Goodnight ladies."

Regina and Tink decided it would be best to stay outside and sit by the curb, thinking that Kenzi was about to go ballistic in there. Kenzi returned a half an hour later, with one of her fists wrapped with some medic tape

"Uhm, what happened?" Tink asked, as Regina got up and pulled her to her feet

"I handled the situation." Kenzi said

"Okay, well." Regina said "You know where she went?"

"Well considering that this night escalated quickly there's only one place she'd go." Kenzi said, grabbing a set of keys from her purse and hitting the button to unlock a Mercedes Benz. Tink opted to sit in the back this time, so that Regina could talk to Kenzi. They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"What's the whole red card thing about?" Regina asked, Kenzi sighed

"It's something that Ella and I made up, it always helped in our relationships. I just wished captain douche bag didn't use it tonight. It's basically like a time out, from anything. You give it to someone and they have to back off for twenty-four hours." Kenzi explained

"Wow." Tink mumbled

"That's something." Regina mumbled, they drove up to a rundown Chinese restaurant that had a few apartment buildings stacked on it

"Are we ordering Chinese?" Tink asked

"Of course not." Kenzi said laughing, she got out of the car and pulled down a ladder from the platform, in the alley way

"I doubt I'll be able to get up that." Tink said resting her hand on her belly

"Don't worry we have a little elevator, it's to the right of you." Kenzi said making her way up the ladder

"Then why are you using the ladder?" Regina asked

"Somebody has to turn on the power for the elevator." Kenzi said, she finally made it to the top of the loft and pushed the power button, the two ladies finally reached the top, the doors opened to a dark hallway, Kenzi climbed in through a side window.

"This looks a little bit sketchy." Tink said holding onto Regina's arm

"Seriously." Regina added

"Relax, scaredy-cats." Kenzi teased, they turned down another hallway, the walls were made of bricks, and there were a few windows every few feet, looking out to the beautiful city lights. They climbed up a set of stairs, as they neared a door with lights on from under it they heard _I'm not the only one by Sam Smith_, bumping.

"Oh no." Kenzi said, she pushed open the door, the lights were all on in the studio, some of the industrial windows were opened, Kenzi set her eyes on a girl lying in the middle of the floor, paintbrushes and palettes scattered around, canvases around her and near the walls. The girl was curled up in a ball, ice cream in the middle of her. She had a grey hoodie on and a pair of shorts, She softly sang the lyrics.

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one._

Ella sang

"Oh honey." Kenzi said kneeling next to her, Regina looked around at all the art pieces, many were beautifully painted, a girl lying on the ground, her mouth covered her eyes shut. Another was a girl with tears streaming down her face, her hand rested on a man's face that seemed to be fading away. She didn't know whether to be in awe or heartbroken.

Regina turned her attention back to Kenzi and Ella, Ella sat up and took off her hood

"Oh my god." Kenzi said with wide eyes

"Does it look bad?" Ella said crying

"Uhm, blonde. Well." Kenzi said

"It's terrible!" Ella cried

"No babe, it's just different I mean, I didn't know you were going to be this unpredictable." Kenzi said

"God that's horrifying!" Tink said eyeing Ella's new hair

"Damn it." Ella cried "I thought maybe if I looked like her then he'd come back to me." Ella said sniffling

"Oh Bubby, you're still beautiful. I love the short hair now." Kenzi said twirling her best friend's hair between her fingers

"I thought it looked nice too." Ella said half smiling behind tears "I knew I should have went black." Ella mumbled

"We can make that work." Regina said kneeling down next to her

"Really?" Ella asked

"Really, sweetheart. You and I can be the raven haired beauties." Regina said kissing her forehead, she didn't mean to, but she felt like Ella was her own. Ella rested her head on knees again

"I didn't mean to ruin your night." Ella sniffled

"You didn't sweetie, Tink over here was getting tired anyways." Regina said

"Yes, being pregnant makes you tired." Tink said smiling

"So let's get you cleaned up and we'll go fix your hair, okay?" Regina said

"Okay." Ella mumbled, Kenzi helped her up

"What is this place anyway?" Tink asked

"It's our retreat from the real world slash Ella's art studio." Kenzi said heading up some stairs

"I must say for some hobo, you have a pretty big art studio." Tink mumbled

"Yah well, it was abandoned before and Kenz and I fixed it up." Ella lied

"Hmm, I see." Tink said glancing at Regina who just shrugged

"Well you go wash your pretty face with Kenzi while Tink and I go warm up the car alright?" Regina said, Ella nodded, Tink and Regina descended down the elevator and started the car and sat in silence for a bit

"You don't think she's lying right?" Tink asked

"What do you mean?" Regina asked turning in her seat to face the blonde

"I mean, like everything, her life, it's very chaotic in a way, don't you think?"

"Well in her defense she's had a hard one."

"I know, but she couldn't possibly be from a poor family, not with all this." Tink said motioning to the studio

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready, I mean it took me awhile to warm up to you about my family issues." Regina said

"True, I see us in those two." Tink said smiling

"You do?"

"Yah, Ella is such a mini you, and Kenzi well she's exactly like me with a bit more alternative style wise." Tink giggled

"Exactly." Regina said laughing, the two girls opened the back doors and climbed in

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ella asked

"Oh nothing, we were just reminiscing a bit." Regina said

"Okay were to ladies?" Tink asked

"Uhm, I suggest the store then back to your apartment to fix my hair." Ella said

"Great idea." Regina said putting the car into neutral and heading into the city once again

* * *

"Just stop there." Tink said

"At a gas station?" Regina asked with her eyebrow raised

"Yah, they have dye products there." Kenzi said

"But are they good?" Regina asked

"Yes, your majesty they are." Kenzi teased, Ella chuckled, Regina rolled her eyes and pulled into a parking spot in front of the gas station

"Wow that is one nice Bentley GT." Kenzi said "In fact it kind of looks familiar." Kenzi said

"Shit!" Ella said

"What?" Regina and the other girls said

"Oh, never mind. Uhm why don't you two go in, and we'll come in, in a few." Ella said

"Uhm, okay hobo." Tink said, she and Regina walked into the store

"Isn't that your family's Bentley?" Kenzi asked

"Yah it is, that means dad is here." Ella said

"But why is he here now?"

"Crap, I forgot to put gas in the cars." Ella mumbled

"You're a flipping genius."

"Thanks so much Kenz." Ella said rolling her eyes "What are we going to do?"

"Well it's not like he'll recognize you with blonde hair."

"But I have his eyes."

"Sunglasses!" Kenzi said opening the glove compartment

"Good idea." Ella said putting on the glasses and zipping up her hoodie

"Let's go in." Kenzi said, Ella nodded and followed her into the store, they walked into the back by Regina and Tink

"I don't see him." Ella whispered

"Me neither." Kenzi said

"How about Jet black?" Regina asked turning around

"Sounds good let's go!" Ella said

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at night hobo?" Tink asked

"I feel like it, let's go!" Ella said grabbing Regina's arm and running to the cashier, before she got there she ran into something solid like a wall, making her glasses fall off

"Ow." She mumbled blinking a few times before noticing what just happened, she had run into a man, she quickly retrieved her glasses

"Mr. Locksley!" Regina said quickly standing up and pulling Ella up with her

"Ah Regina, are you alright?" He asked picking up the hair dye box and handing it back to her

"I'm fine, I'm terribly sorry for running into you." Regina said pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear

"It's fine." Robin said "You look quite lovely tonight, what's the occasion?" he asked

"Girls night." Regina said blushing, Ella backed up slowly running into Kenzi and Tink

"Hey!" Tink said when Kenzi almost fell on Tink, Ella grabbed Kenzi so she didn't hit her

"Kenzi?" Robin asked looking around Regina

"Oh hey daddy-yo." Kenzi said smiling awkwardly

"Daddy?" Tink whispered

"Kenzi, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, I..I'm here with Regina." Kenzi answered, Robin turned to Regina

"I see." Robin said

"Where are my manners?" Regina said "Uhm Robin, this is my roommate Tinkerbell and Kenzi's friend-" Regina started to say

"Sally." Kenzi intruppeted

"Sally?" Regina said

"Yes, anyways it was nice running into you daddy-yo I'll see you soon. I really must be going along with these fine girls." Kenzi said pulling Ella out the door a long with Regina and Tink. She threw twenty dollars on the counter before leaving.

"Wait Kenzi!" Robin said, Kenzi pushed the three girls out the door

"What is it?" she asked as the doors closed

"Have you seen my daughter?" he asked

"I haven't sir." She lied

"Well, if you do. Can you tell her to come see me tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure." Kenzi said, she walked out the door and got in the car

"Uhm what was that?" Tink asked

"What do you mean?" Ella asked

"Sally, daddy-yo?" Regina said

"You caught me." Kenzi said "I'm the Locksley daughter." Kenzi said, Ella thanked her with her eyes

"You are?" Tink asked

"Yes, it's very complicated." Kenzi said

"Then why'd you lie and call Ella, Sally?" Tink asked skeptically

"My dad doesn't like me hanging with Ella." Kenzi lied

"Yah, he thinks I'm bad for her." Ella said

"Wow." Tink said "Tonight definitely has been a rather interesting one, huh?"

"You're telling me." Ella mumbled "Can we go home already."

"Sure." Regina said

"Thank god." Kenzi said sinking into her seat, she let out a deep sigh, Ella looked at her and squeezed her hand, she literally was the best thing that ever happened to her. They all returned to the loft and fixed Ella's hair, and a little after one they all fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may have been a bit rushed, but I only did that because I wanted to advance the plot, I have a lot in store for this story! Review guys!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	5. Miss Steele and Mr Grey

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I totally get that most of you wanted to see more OQ, trust me there will be plenty of OQ. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"_Why would you lie to me?" Regina yelled_

"_Please, I didn't mean to." Ella cried_

"_Why did you have to lie, I accepted you no matter what. I treated you like the daughter I've always wanted." Regina said_

"_I promise I didn't do this to hurt you I just-" Ella tried to say_

"_You just what?" She spat out coldly_

"_I didn't want you to judge me for who my family was Regina, please understand that." Ella said_

"_I wouldn't care Ella, I wouldn't. Now I don't know what to believe, it seems like you are your own hazard. Wherever you go you are destroying all that you love." _

"_Regina, please don't say that." Ella said sniffling "I know I messed up, and you and my dad should be together, please don't leave us."_

_Regina looked at her then turned away, "I can't belong to a family full of liars dear, if you would have told me the truth, I wouldn't have left. But because you didn't." She paused then turned around. "I have to go." She said_

"_Regina, please." Ella sobbed, Regina kept walking without another word, slowly fading away, while Ella lay crying alone._

* * *

"Please don't." Ella whimpered, Kenzi opened her eyes and sat up on the couch and moved to where Ella was lying down

"Hey, it's okay." Kenzi said shaking Ella gently

"I'm sorry." Ella whimpered with her eyes squeezed tight

"Ella, wake up it's just a dream." Kenzi said shaking her a little more forceful, Ella still didn't wake up

"Don't leave us, please." Ella whispered

"Crap." Kenzi mumbled, she ran to the kitchen sink and filled up a glass of water and quickly ran back to Ella

"I'm sorry Hun." She said, dumping the water on Ella's face, Ella instantly shot up and wiped her face

"What the hell!" she mumbled, she opened her eyes to see a worried Kenzi

"What was that about?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh right." Ella said looking down

"You want to talk about it babe?" Kenzi asked, Ella sighed then nodded

"It was about Regina and my dad." Ella mumbled "Regina was going to leave dad because of me." Ella said choking over her words

"Why would she do that?" Kenzi asked holding her best friend

"Because I lied."

"Oh Hun." Kenzi said kissing her forehead "You know if this is really bugging you, you need to tell her. I'm sure she wouldn't treat you any different."

"I think I am, but I don't know when."

"Soon, maybe at the ball coming up." Kenzi suggested

"That's next week."

"It is, is that too late?" Kenzi asked

"I guess not, it is Friday."

"Yes and the ball is in five days."

"We can do this." Ella said

"I know we can, now are going back to sleep or."

"Let's go actually, you said dad needed to see me, I guess now is as good as any time."

"Babe, it's three in the morning."

"Even better Regina's supposed to be up in two hours, clean getaway." Ella said standing up and folding her blankets

"If you say so." Kenzi said stretching

*30 minutes later*

"You ready?" Kenzi asked

"Yah, head down, I'll just leave a note and I'll meet you downstairs." Ella said walking into the kitchen

"Okay." Kenzi said heading down to the car

_Mama bird &amp; Pregnant Fairy,_

_I have stuff to do, I'll see you guys later! Thanks for everything. Here's my number if you need me for some reason. _

_(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

_Love, Ella_

"Okay." Ella mumbled, she got her backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

*Beep Beep* the alarm on Regina's phone went off, she groaned and sat up staring at the phone

"Time to get up" she mumbled making her way into her bathroom, she got dressed in her usual record time of fifteen minutes, she decided on a knee length nude color pencil skirt, she paired it with a white tank top that she tucked in and an almost salmon light orange blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of nude pumps. For the jewelry she liked simple things, a gold bracelet and pearl earrings.

"Perfect." Regina said into the mirror examining herself, she did her makeup simple today, nothing too extravagant or dark. She felt a blush creep up her face just thinking about Robin, sure she had just met him but something about him made her a bit flustered. She walked out of her room and headed to Tink's.

"Tink." She called, opening her door slowly, the room was pitch black

"Hey, wake up." Regina said walking over to the curtains and opening them, she heard a groan and chuckled

"No." Tink mumbled pulling her blanket over her head

"Tink, you have to work in an hour." Regina said yanking the blanket off "I have to leave in five minutes."

"I don't want to." Tink grumbled

"Well, you have to. It's Friday dear, then you're off this weekend."

"But it's so warm." Tink said hugging her pillow

"I know, but wake up." Regina said yanking the pillow away from her

"Fine." Tink said

"Good, I'll see you when I get home." Regina said

"Okay, have fun with Mr. Locksley." Tink teased with a yawn, Regina rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs, she pushed the coffee maker on, so that Tink could have her usual sugary creamy coffee, while she had her black coffee. She poured the black liquid into the cups and walked over to a note on the counter. She read the note, when Tink had descended down the stairs still in her pajamas

"Where's the Hobo and mini me?" Tink asked grabbing her cup and dumping sugar and cream into it

"Seems like they left." Regina said

"Odd." Tink said

"Quite, well I'll see you later." Regina said kissing her on the side of her head, she pulled out her phone and added Ella's number, and headed out the door.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kenzi said throwing her bags on the couch, Ella giggled

"Z!" A high pitched squeal echoed through the living room, Roland booked it down the stairs and jumped onto Kenzi

"Little one!" Kenzi said smiling and hugging the young boy "How are you little one?" She asked

"Good!" he said smiling, he turned to look at Ella,

"Cece!" he said jumping down from the couch and into Ella's arms

"Hey there little brother." Ella said kissing his cheek

"I like your hair." He said rubbing her head "It's like as black as the sky at night!"

"It is." She said laughing

"And it's short as, uhm." He paused "As short as mine!"

"Well not really, it's kind of longer than yours Roland." Ella said giggling, she liked that he liked her raven hair and medium length hair cut.

"Right, cause if it was mine you would be a boy huh?"

"Sure." She said smiling, he hung onto her like his life deepened on it, she heard him sniffle

"What's the matter?" she asked pulling back to see his face

"I missed you." He said, she sighed and kissed his forehead "I missed you too."

"Grace." Robin said walking down the stairs, he was in his usual work attire, green tie and all

"Hi dad." She said

"You look very different." He said studying his daughter's hair

"Do you like it?" she asked setting Roland down

"It's new, you don't have any new piercings or something?" he asked, she laughed

"No."

"Good."

"Hey daddy-yo." Kenzi said smiling

"Hey, there." Robin said smiling "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kenzi said

"Help Roland get dressed while I speak to Grace."

"Gotchu daddy-yo." Kenzi said swooping Roland up and running up the stairs, he giggled the whole way

"Sit." Robin said sternly, Ella gulped and sat down on the couch

"You can't be doing this." He said pacing the floor

"Doing what?"

"Leaving, getting tattoos and cutting your hair."

"But-"

"Please, just listen Grace." Robin said, she sat up a little more

"I know you're going through a tough time with your mother returning and all, but we all are Grace. That doesn't give you the right to leave and do as you please."

"I'm eighteen dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I understand that, but I am still your father and I do care for your safety Grace."

"I know." She said sighing

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to get hurt Grace."

"I know."

"You can go out and all, but you need to let me know where you are, where you're going, who you're with, everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, tonight I need you to watch your brother I have a dinner with some high profile customers and I need to know that all my children are safe, counting Kenzi." He said, Ella smiled

"Okay."

"Good." He said glancing at his watch "Well I need to go meet with my secretary."

"Regina?" Ella said smiling

"Yes." Robin said smiling, Ella smirked

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, have a good day at work." She said smiling

"Thank you." He said skeptically, heading for the elevator, the doors closed he couldn't help but smile, thinking about Regina.

* * *

"I'm superman, superman doesn't need pants!" Roland screamed running down the stairs in his superman undies and a white beater with his blanket wrapped around his neck as a cape

"Clark Kent needs pants Roland!" Kenzi said running after him with pants in her hands, Roland stopped in front of Ella

"Cece, who's that?" he asked

"Clark Kent is superman but in disguise." Ella explained

"Yes he is and superman needs a disguise so no one will know who he is." Kenzi said panting

"Oh, okay." Roland said, he took off his cape and allowed Kenzi to help him with his pants, Ella helped him with his black chuck Taylors and a white tee with a picture of a sunset on it

"He's such a hipster." Kenzi said

"You're telling me." Ella laughed

"Well little one let's take you to school." Kenzi said, Ella grabbed his hand followed Kenzi out.

* * *

Robin quickly pulled out his phone making sure he looked alright, sure it was just another day but he now had Regina as his secretary and she was by far the most beautiful distraction he'd have at work. As the elevator doors opened he stepped out to see Regina fixed on the computer oblivious to him. He smirked, her beauty was enhanced by the beautiful sunrise behind her, her raven haired pinned back, she truly looked stunning. He let out a sigh and she instantly looked up then smiled.

"Good morning Robin." She said, he bit the inside of his cheek, the way she said his name almost led to his undoing, he cleared his throat.

"Good morning Regina." he smiled and walked into his office, Regina's eyes fluttered as the familiar forest scent filled her nose, she quickly followed after him with an iPad full of his daily duties.

"So what do we have today?" he asked taking a seat at his desk, the curtains were all opened letting in the beautiful morning sun, the windows were ginormous just the way Robin liked it.

"You have a meeting in an hour with the mayor then a scheduled drink with a Mr. Jones and last a dinner meeting with the board of executives in Beijing." Regina said

"Great, I would like to ask you a favor Regina." he said folding his hands on the table

"Okay." She said looking up from the iPad

"I know this is short notice and all but I would hate for anyone else to accompany me to this dinner in Beijing but you." He said, Regina's eyes widened, she felt a blush run up to her cheeks

"Strictly business that is." Robin added clearing his throat

"Of course, sir. I would be honored to be your accompaniment this evening." She said

"Great, sounds like a date." Robin said smirking, his dimples as deep as ever

"It appears so." Regina said smiling, "Well if that'll be all."

"Oh also, could you go downtown and pick something up for me, don't worry a driver will take you of course."

"Sure thing." She said backing out of the room

"Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome."

"One last thing." Robin said, Regina stopped to look at him

"Yes?"

"You look enchanting this morning, Milady." Regina almost fainted, his accent was too much but she couldn't let him make her feel like this she had to be in charge.

"Well If I'd know any better, it sounds like you're flirting Mr. Locksley." Regina smirked, Robin chuckled

"Oh Miss Mills, you would know if I would be flirting." He added

"Would I sir?" Regina said with a wicked smile

"You would, Milady. Have a great day, I will see you when you return." Regina looked at him, then closed the double doors behind her, she nearly dropped to the ground, he was getting under her skin faster than any other man has ever before. She still couldn't help but remember her first love Daniel, and the promise she made to him when he left to join the marines. But he did tell her that if she found someone to let him go but she couldn't quite, at least not yet, she shook her head and took a deep breath and headed to the elevator doors. She walked out of the building and looked around.

"Miss Mills?" A tall young man asked holding the door to a limousine open

"Yes, I presume you're the driver?" Regina asked

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, she returned the smile and got in, immediately calling Tink.

"_Hey sexy secretary, how's the first day going?" Tink yelled into her Bluetooth ear piece_

"_Great." Regina mumbled_

"_What?" Tink yelled "I can't hear you, hold on." Tink said, Regina heard her yell and tell everyone to shut the hell up. She chuckled, everyone listened to the pregnant woman._

"_Sorry, what did you say?" Tink asked_

"_It's going great, I'm on my way to pick something up for Mr. Locksley and he asked me to accompany him to Beijing tonight."_

"_Oh my god!" Tink screamed into the phone_

"_What?" Regina asked_

"_Regina don't play the fool, he totally has the hots for you!"_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Don't be so pessimistic Regina. Watch he's going to pull a Mr. Grey and casually make you his and have mind-blowing sex."_

"_Oh my god, Tink. Stop!" Regina said_

"_I'm serious, he's totally your 50 shades of grey. Let's look at the facts shall we?" Tink said_

"_Let's not."_

"_Oh but I must young one."_

"_Fine." Regina grumbled_

"_Number one, he is sexy just like Mr. Grey."_

"_Okay."_

"_Number two, he is rich beyond our beliefs."_

"_He is."_

"_Number three he has brunette hair."_

"_So does half the city Tink."_

"_Hey, hey, hey do not interrupt the master. Number four, he's probably packing some major ya know in the downstairs, because we all know Mr. Grey is doing quite well in that general region." Regina couldn't help but blush_

"_You're something else Tink."_

"_I know I am, and last but certainly not least he is quite the charmer."_

"_Right again." Regina mumbled_

"_Therefore you are Miss. Steele and he is Mr. Grey."_

"_I just hope he doesn't mess with my heart." Regina said_

"_Regina, he sounds like your dream, ideal guy. Not too nice, likes it dirty and is a hot brit!" Tink said_

"_That's totally not what I said."_

"_Okay maybe it isn't, but still he managed to break down those walls of yours in a day, he must be doing something right."_

"_I know but-"_

"_No buts Regina, just promise me you'll enjoy yourself tonight and not think of Daniel, which I know you already are."_

"_Okay, you're right but-"_

"_I said no buts, listen to your pregnant fairy of a friend, you need this."_

"_Tink I-"_

"_Regina, have fun and keep me updated, I love you Hun!"_

"_Goodbye Tink." Regina said sighing then hanging up the phone_

Maybe she was right, maybe he was everything she's every wanted, maybe she did meet her true love within a day, as crazy as it sounds she was ready for whatever was about to happen with her and Robin, she just hoped and prayed that this relationship would be the one to mend all broken ends that left her damaged.

"Bring it on." she mumbled.


	6. Change Of Plans

**A/N: Thanks for your previous reviews, i hope this story clears up any confusion on the Robin/Marian situation, still, if you're confused don't hesitate to ask! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**2/11/15 A/N: I forgot to mention previously that i know the Beijing flight would never work out, because of how long it takes, therefore i want you all to bare with me and ignore that minor fact and just go along, just think of it as Fan Fiction magic! Thanks!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

Regina sat in the car, not noticing that they had arrived, she peered out the limousine and saw many boutiques and shops, she realized she'd never been in this part of town. The young man opened the door for her and she got out.

"Thank you." Regina said

"No problem ma'am, we will be across the street, and we will await you." He spoke

"Thank you." Regina said again with a smile, the young man nodded and she looked up at the store, _Oscar de la Renta_ , she walked in to be greeted by a blonde woman

"Hello, may I help you miss?" the blonde asked

"Yes, I'm here to pick something up for Mr. Locksley."

"Oh, yes! Please have a seat, if there is anything you would like to drink don't hesitate to ask Miss Mills." The blonde said with a smile, Regina wandered around the store, she remembered why she hadn't ever come to this side of the city, everything was expensive, a clutch cost 2,000 dollars.

"Yes I heard you the first time Madeline, this is my shoot and if you keep complaining I will kick you off the shoot. We're done talking." An angry blonde yelled into her Bluetooth, Regina turned around

"Tink?" Regina asked

"Regina!" Tink said

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked "I was just on the phone with you and you were at the shoot."

"I could ask you the same little miss, but I had to grab some black pumps to finish the shoot. No offense babe, but why are you here? This isn't exactly your cup of tea, I thought you had to pick something up for Mr. Grey." Tink spoke

"It's Mr. Locksley." Regina corrected "And I am, he didn't tell me exactly what I was picking up for him."

"This is a woman's store, I assume it's for a woman dear." Tink said with a wink

"What's that supposed to-" Regina said

"Here they are." The blonde said interrupting Regina, unintentionally of course, the blonde laid out the items on the counter a dress, some accessories, and shoes, they all looked about her size too.

"This is for your dinner tonight." The blonde spoke

"It is?" Regina asked

"Yes, Mr. Locksley called in advance with your sizes ma'am."

"Oh wow, thank you." Regina mumbled she was in awe

"I'll just grab some boxes for your purchases Miss Mills." The blonde spoke, she walked into the back leaving the two alone

"Holy shit, Regina!" Tink said with wide eyes, and nudging her

"What?" Regina asked

"Regina that clutch alone is worth 2,250 dollars. I designed everything your boyfriend bought"

"What! Are you serious?" Regina asked "Wait, he's not my boyfriend."

"Dead, Hun, this whole outfit is around 6,000 dollars. Whatever Miss. Steele."

"Oh my god." Regina said, her hands started to shake

"You seriously have a huge effect on this one love." Tink said, the blonde came back and boxed everything, the two walked out of the store

"Do you need a ride back?" Regina asked Tink

"Actually yes, I do!" the young man opened the door for the two, Tink gave Regina a small smirk before entering the limousine

"What was that smirk for?" Regina asked, as the car began it's way to Tink's fashion shoot

"Oh nothing, just that Mr. Grey really likes his Ms. Steele more than I thought." Tink said, Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled

"I, I don't think I should be moving this fast with my boss." Regina spoke

"Why's that?" Tink asked scooting closer to her

"I mean, he has kids. And a wife, so I've heard."

"You love kids Regina." Tink said

"His wife Tink, I don't want to be the other woman. Plus Daniel-"

"Regina, enough of Daniel. He released you of your vow years ago when he went off into the military, you're not engaged anymore. Ask him about his wife, if he truly wants to be with you he will tell you the truth."

"I know, but what if he comes back-"

"You'll know what to do when that conflict arises but for now focus on what you want, right now. But now that think about it, you've only known this guy for what a day." Regina nodded

"Maybe just take it really slow, you both are like teenagers falling too quickly, you need to build something, a foundation first. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now about me, guess who is back in town!" Tink said practically screaming

"Let me guess, captain hook." Regina teased

"Why yes he is! We're supposed to meet after work."

"That's great! It's only been like what, three months."

"Yes, and I am so happy he is here." Tink said

"I imagine so."

"I'm also very thankful that you won't be home tonight." Tink spoke softly, Regina rose her eyebrow and chuckled

"What can I say? These hormones are a bitch." Tink said shrugging

"I see that." Regina snickered

* * *

Robin stuck his hand in his pockets and walked down the street to a little pub, _Ruby's,_ he went inside and was instantly greeted by many faces. He sat at the bar.

"Hey there Robin." Ruby said from behind the counter

"Hey Ruby." Robin said smiling

"What can I get you?" she asked

"The usual."

"Two scotches coming up, I heard Jones is back in town, is he meeting you here?" she asked, right as she said that a tall man walked in, he was wearing a black wool like trench coat and a plaid button up beneath it, his jeans have seen better days, but that was the fashion these days, distressed dark jeans.

"Speaking of the devil." Robin said with a smile "Killian!" Robin said getting up from the stool, the man smiled back at him and enclosed Robin in a manly half hug

"There's my British archer." Killian joked

"And my pirate, has he taken a break from the seas?" Robin teased

"Alas I have mate." Killian said

"Great." Robin said ushering to the bar, the two took a seat, and thanked Ruby for the drinks

"So what's new?" Killian asked taking a sip of his scotch

"Nothing really, the kids are fine the wife came back and I met someone." Robin said, he said the met someone quietly

"Did I just hear you met someone mate?" Killian asked with his eyebrow raised, Robin nodded

"Ah, how is this lass? Is she raven haired?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Robin asked

"You were always into those type of women, let me guess she has porcelain skin, somewhat of a temper as well as a good amount of stubbornness and a tad bit of sass."

"You basically described her."

"I'm too good." Kilian said with a smile "How long have you been seeing her?"

"I just met her yesterday, Grace actually brought her to my attention."

"Yesterday? Grace always playing matchmaker."

"Yes, well I invited her to the Beijing dinner tonight."

"Big step, refresh my memory did you divorce Marian yet?" Killian asked

"Not yet."

"If you're going to pursue this woman, mate you need to cut all ties to the past."

"I know, I know, I just haven't had the time to."

"You better, woman don't like being put on the side."

"I know, speaking of women how is yours? I still believe I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her." Robin said

"I know, I just got back so I haven't seen her for a few months, I can't wait to see her, and I can't wait for her to meet you, my best mate." Killian said patting Robin

"I have an idea, you don't have to say yes, but why don't you and your girlfriend come with my date and I to Beijing, it would cut all the tension and make our first real time out of work be less awkward."

Killian thought for a moment, he didn't want his best mate's relationship to crash and burn because of how awkward he got sometimes and he knew Tink wouldn't mind, hopefully, she would get a five star meal, she wouldn't be that mad.

"You know what, that's a great idea mate!"

"Great! You go on to wherever she is, then we all can meet at the airstrip, you have the company card?" Robin asked

"Always." Killian said flashing the black, platinum MasterCard

"I'll see you at noon." Robin said, he went back to his office and sat there for few minutes before he heard giggling girls walk out of the elevator

"Girls?" Robin called out

"Hey dad!" Ella said

"Yo, yo, daddy-yo." Kenzi said, she and Ella plopped themselves on the couch, Robin smiled and chuckled

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" he asked walking towards the couch and standing in front of the girls

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to drop in and get the details of your plans tonight." Ella said

"Great, about that we actually are going to be leaving in a few hours to Beijing, we will probably return sometime tomorrow." Robin spoke

"Who's we?" Kenzi asked with her eyebrow raised

"Yah who's we dad?" Ella asked with a smirk, Robin smiled

"Well, it's my secretary and-"

"Regina!" Ella practically screamed

"Yes, for business Grace." Robin said

"Business." Kenzi snorted, Ella had a smirk plastered on her face

"Of course Kenzi, business." Robin said

"Are you sure daddy-yo? Or do you have the hots for Ms. Mills?" Kenzi asked, Robin shifted his weight from one foot to the other

"Speaking of secretary where is the lovely lady?" Ella asked

"She went to do errands for me."

"What kind of errands dad?" Ella asked trying to suppress a laugh, she liked seeing her father flustered

"I asked her to go to _Oscar De La Renta_."

"Wow, for?" Ella asked

"For her attire tonight, I thought it would be nice to give her a few outfits for work." Robin said rubbing his hands together

"You bought her clothes." Kenzi said with her jaw dropped

"Of course, was I not supposed to?" he asked

"Uhm, how did you know her sizes?" Ella asked

"Well, I mean she looks about your mother's size with a bit more curves."

"Oh my god, dad." Ella said smacking her forehead

"What?" he asked

"Mr. L." Kenzi groaned

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, If you're trying to be Mr. Grey it's working." Ella said

"Who?" Robin asked

"Never mind, but seriously, she is either going to think you're a really sweet boss or that you've been creepingly staring at her." Ella said

"What, but-"

"Dad, I hope you aren't the type of guy to throw his money to the air, I mean Regina doesn't seem the type to care that much about money, I mean she is well off, but I'm sure she also loves the outdoors and just relaxing." Ella said

"So, I shouldn't have done this then?" Robin asked rubbing his temples

"What's done is done daddy-yo no turning back." Kenzi said

"Great." Robin mumbled

"Anyways, is it just you and Regina? I think I cut you off before." Ella said

"You did, but no your Uncle Jones is coming along with his girlfriend." Robin said

"Oh, nice! I really can't wait to meet her, is he going to bring her to the company ball?" Ella asked

"I presume so." Robin said

"Good, well we must be running, we have a lot to prepare for." Kenzi said grabbing Ella's arm

"Okay, well I'll see you girls tomorrow, give Roland a kiss for me tonight." Robin said

"Always." The girls said in unison, The two got in the elevator and quickly went to the penthouse, Ella giggled to herself

"What's so funny" Kenzi asked

"Well, now that I think about it, I know two people named after captain hook." Ella said

"You do?"

"Yes, Uncle Killian Jones, and Tink's boyfriend Killian-" Ella paused and looked to Kenzi with wide eyes

"You don't think-" Kenzi said

"He has to be the same person." Ella mumbled

"Well, hopefully you don't come up in the conversation, or else that is going to be a very, very eventful night." Kenzi said

"No kidding." Ella mumbled

* * *

Regina returned to the office a little before 10, and made her way up the elevators. Robin's office doors were wide open, so she set down all the boxes and knocked lightly on the door. Robin looked up and smiled.

"Regina, welcome back." Robin said standing and sitting on his desk

"Thank you." She said smiling

"I hope I didn't overstep our boundaries." Robin confessed

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, taking a seat on the chair in front of him

"I mean, now that I think of it, I don't think it was appropriate for me to buy you clothes in advance, I probably should have asked you." Robin said, he loosened his tie and ran his hand through his hair, Regina shifted, all she wanted to do was run her fingers through his perfect hair and-

She blinked, noticing that she caught herself lingering on his lips

"Don't be." She said clearing her throat. "It was very thoughtful of you and I really do appreciate, everything. I really had no idea, what I was going to wear tonight." Regina said

"Okay." He said smiling with relief. "I also wanted to inform you that I have invited my best mate as well as his girlfriend." Robin said

"He actually just returned from his ship."

"Ship?" Regina asked

"Yes, you see he's a cruise captain, the irony is that he is named after a captain." Robin said smiling, there were those dimples that Regina absolutely loved

"Wow, and what about you? Robin Hood?" she asked "Are you perhaps an archer?" she teased

"Actually, I am Milady, and a good one at that."

"Is that so?"

"It is, I've pierced many hearts in my day." He smirked

"I see, well Mr. Locksley, you are quite the lady's man."

"It's a curse." he joked, she chuckled

"I'm sure it is."

"His name is Killian Jones." Robin said

"Who is?" Regina asked

"My best mate."

"How funny, I know a Killian Jones, I've never met him, but how odd that two people have the same name."

"That's quite peculiar."

"Isn't it?"

"Quite." Robin said "Oddly enough I haven't met his girlfriend, I'm sure she's grand." Regina nodded

"Well, I do hope you didn't mind the extended invitation."

"Oh I don't mind at all" Regina said, she was kind of relieved, at least there wasn't going to be awkward situations

"Yes, well we only have an hour before the plane ride, did you need anything from your home? We could stop there on the way, if you'd like."

"Actually, I do."

"Great, let's get going Ms. Mills." Robin said grabbing his jacket, Regina smiled and went to her desk to grab a few things and the two went into the elevator, she stood next to him the smell of forest filling her nose, she let go a long breathe. He looked down at her and smiled, then turned to the front of the elevator, she smelled of apples, and her scent alone drove him mad.

* * *

Tink stood there with her hand on her hips, looking at the model

"Okay, good, do another pose." Tink yelled over the huge fan

"Great. The lighting is just perfect." Tink said snapping a few more shots

"One last pose and we're done." She spoke, she took a few more shots

"Great job everyone, let's call it!" she said, she placed the camera down and went to raid the snack bar, she picked up a bar of chocolate and bite into it when someone placed their hands over her eyes

"Guess who." The voice said, she smelled salty air on the stranger

"Killian?" she asked, the hands released her and she turned around

"You always know." He said with a grin

"Of course, you smell like the ocean!" she said throwing her arms around him

"God, you don't know how much I missed you." She mumbled into his neck

"I know, and looks at you, as beautiful as ever. And my little mermaid." Killian said placing his hands on Tink's belly, Tink giggled

"We are not naming her Ariel, just FYI." She said shaking her head

"I know, I just can't wait to hold her." Killian said kneeling to kiss her belly

"Why are you here? I thought we supposed to meet at my place." Tink said

"Change of plans, love." Killian said

"And that would be?"

"Well, I got drinks with my mate and he asked if we could join him and his date tonight."

"Killian, I thought we were supposed to spend the night in."

"I know, but I really wanted you to meet him, he doesn't even know about our little mermaid. We're going on a plane ride to China, five star dinner and a five star hotel included." Tink thought for a moment

"But I really, really wanted to you know." She looked up with him with mischievous eyes, he smirked

"There's still the hotel room love." Killian said with a smirk, Tink chuckled

"If you say so." She said

"Great, now did I mention we leave at noon?" he said

"That's in an hour, I didn't even pack yet." Tink yelled

"Don't worry, I thought of everything all we have to do is go to the plane."

"You bought me clothes?" she asked with an arched eyebrow

"I did."

"Déjà vu." Tink said

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing, let's get going captain." Tink said

"Lead the way love." He said smiling, she smiled back and kissed him, before the two got into his car and drove off to the airport.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please, please, please, REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	7. Stranger Danger

**A/N: Just for the record I am continuing to write ALL my stories, none will cease until the very ending, being a high-school Senior is a bit difficult at the moment with Prom, graduation and college coming up I haven't had the time to write as much. But I will try to update more often. Sorry guys! P.S. Tonight's episode WAS CRAZY. I can't wait for the finale but I also am going to hate the hiatus.**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

They had stopped by Regina's loft to grab a few things, he insisted that he stay in the car she let him and came right out ten minutes later. She was gazing out the window of the limousine. He watched her, studied her, she was a vision. His phone started to beep and he looked down at the text message.

"Shit." He mumbled

"What is it?" Regina asked

"Work, they need me back at the office."

"Oh. I swear you were free to leave I hadn't expected you to work again."

"I know, I'm sorry Regina." Robin said

"No, its fine, I understand, the trip is cancelled."

"No, no that's not it." He said, Regina looked up at him puzzled.

"I have to return to work just for few more hours, maybe if I bring along my mate then we could be out in less than three, but I will meet you there."

"Meet me there?"

"Yes, in Beijing, if that's alright with you that is."

"Oh, sure." Regina said slightly relieved

"Good, well you won't be alone of course." Robin said

"I won't?"

"Yes, my mate's girlfriend will be there with you on the plane I'm afraid that's the best I can do." Robin said looking up at Regina

"Its fine, I'll go." Regina said, she didn't want to disappoint him, even if that meant being on a plane with a complete stranger.

"I'll make it up to you." He said

* * *

"Are you serious Killian!" Tink yelled, her arms crossed over her growing belly, he backed up knowing his girlfriend's rage all too well, he had countless scars because of her rage.

"Babe, I swear this isn't my fault, it's my mates he really needs me, I have to go but don't worry his assistant will accompany you there." Killian said

"You're letting your pregnant girlfriend go on a flight to Beijing with a complete stranger, do you hear yourself? Or do you still have seawater in your ears?" Tink said through a clenched jaw.

"Tink, calm down, everything will be fine, we both will be in Beijing in no time, alone-." He took a step closer to her "Together, in the hotel room." He said slyly, Tink laughed and pushed him back

"That isn't going to happen." Tink said laughing again

"What do you mean, isn't that what you wanted?" Killian asked

"What I wanted was you to be on this flight with me, but all I want to do now is murder you." Tink said "You go do your little buddy work emergency, just don't expect me to be waiting up for you in Beijing."

"Babe-"

"No, my sex-drive may be tenfold but I can deal with that." She said she turned away from him and sat down on a seat on the plane and not glancing at him. Killian cursed under his breathe, Robin's emergency better be a good one, he was giving up a passionate night with his lover.

"I love you." Killian said heading for the door, she didn't say a word, he sighed and got off the plane right as a black limousine pulled up, he opened the door. Regina looked up and gave him a soft smile. Robin was already out standing next to Killian.

"Killian, Regina, Regina Killian." Robin said, Killian took Regina's hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure." Killian said smiling

"Quite so." Regina replied, she took Robin's extended arm as he led her to the plane.

"I don't have time for introductions with Killian's girlfriend, I'm afraid this is where we part." Robin said they stopped at the foot of the steps. They looked at each other, Robin tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Regina held her breathe from his closeness then slowly exhaled.

"I'll see you soon." Robin said

"Okay." Regina said in almost a whisper, she slowly made her way up then turned to look at Robin.

"Have a safe flight Regina."

"Thank you."

* * *

Regina sighed this was going to be a long flight with a complete stranger. She walked into the cabin and looked around it was enormous, bigger than anything she's ever been on. There was a sunken living room a couch that wrapped around the edges, the balcony made of glass that surrounded the sunken living room, straight across was an electronic fireplace and behind that was an open bar. She was in awe that she hadn't even register someone complaining loudly until that someone smacked right into Regina.

"Hey!" the voice said, Regina turned around ready to apologize to who must have been her traveling companion for the evening.

"Tink!" Regina said in disbelief

"What the hell are you doing here Gina?" Tink asked smiling now

"Going to Beijing, what are you doing here?" Regina asked hugging her best friend she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Same!" Tink said

"For some reason I didn't put two and two together." Regina said

"What do you mean?"

"Robin introduced me to Killian and I know that your boyfriend's name is Killian, I just should have known that both Killian's were your Killian."

"Oh Gina, you are just so special." Tink said leading her to the couches in the middle of the plane. "So Killian's mate is your ?"

"He's not mine Tink." Regina said

"Would you like a drink Miss?" a stewardess asked

"Yes she would like any alcohol you have and I will have water." Tink said before Regina had a chance to decline, Regina looked at her.

"Oh stop, you need a drink, you're so tense."

"I am not."

"That's exactly what a tense person would say." Tink said crossing her legs on the couch and resting her hand on her growing belly.

"It isn't." Regina said, taking the glass from the stewardess thanking her then handing Tink her water.

"Stop being stubborn and just accept the fact that he likes you like a lot a lot."

"I am certain we had this conversation today." Regina said taking a sip of her drink

"Yes well you are you and no matter how many times I tell you something recently you seem to not listen."

"Okay, what's going on Tink, this isn't just about Robin and I." Regina said notcing Tink shifting

"It's nothing." Tink said

"You didn't get any did you?" Regina said with a smirk, Tink's eyes immediately shot up, her cheeks a bit flushed.

"I told you horomones are a bitch and he got busy because of your man and all. I just wanted a quite evening with a little homecoming welcoming but I'm here on a plane." Tink said

"I'm sorry." Regina mumbled

"No, its fine now, I'm on a fancy jet with my best friend heading to Beijing, this is amazing."

"It is, I could get used to it." Regina said sinking back into her seat.

"And this could all be yours if you and hook up little Miss."

"Tink, shut up." Regina said shaking her head.

"I can't wait to meet the man that you swoon over."

"I don't swoon." Regina said sternly

"Oh I'm sure and you don't let homeless teenagers sleep in our home." Tink said chuckling

* * *

"She's captivating." Killian said as he and Robin sat across from one another in the limo.

"I know." Robin said sighing

"I'm telling you man, you need to get this whole Marian situation fixed and out of your hair and pursue this gorgeous woman in front of you."

"That's why we aren't heading to Beijing right now." Robin said

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not sure but Marian's lawyer texted me and asked for me to be at the meeting room back at the office, so this must be something important."

"You're probably right, why do you need me though?" Killian asked

"I needed a witness." Robin said

* * *

"You know what would have been nice?" Ella said irritated

"What?" Kenzi asked opening the penthouse doors

"If dad told me that Roland is on his camping trip with the Meyers so we didn't have to drive all the way to his school and discover he isn't there and give me a god damn heart attack."

"First of all." Kenzi said "I drove, you didn't. Second relax babe that just means we can go out tonight and third, daddy-yo has a right to be forgetful, he's dealing with your mother and Regina, so he cut him some slack."

"Fine." Ella said huffing

"Let's go back to Angel's and King's." Kenzi suggested

"Fine you are buying me drinks."

"Honey, you know we don't pay for drinks." Kenzi said winking, Ella laughed they both went up to Ella's closet to change. Ella chose black leather pants, a dangerously low red top that showcased her lacey bra just a bit and black Prada's, she curled her hair a little bit and ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair to go for a sexy bad ass look. Kenzi settled a strapless black dress that ended a little before her fingertips when she stood up paired with white open toe high heels, simple dangling earrings and her hair sleeked back in a ponytail.

Kenzi texted a few of their friends to meet them at the club and all agreed to meet at 9 to start the night off young. Ella and Kenzi arrived late as usual.

"Big Al!" Ella said hugging the bouncer

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Just dandy, you haven't seen Jax around have you?" Ella asked

"No I haven't but when I do, boy will there be more trouble." Big Al said

"I can always count on you." Ella said smiling

"Always." Al said lifting the velvet rope, Kenzi followed Ella to the bar.

"Hey ladies." Hale said raising a beer to the girls.

"Hey you." Kenzi said walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss, they all sat at the bar, Hale next to Kenzi, Ella next to her and three other friends. They all drank and laughed, Ella just a bit too much. Everyone knew why she was excessively drinking.

"This one is for my girl Ella!" the DJ said smiling, he started to play "The Nights" by Avicii, which was Ella's favorite song.

"Babe, we have to go!" Kenzi said over the music.

"Go ahead, I'll grab a cab!" Ella yelled back, everyone left but she didn't mind she downed three more shots of tequila and headed to the dance floor jamming out to her favorite song. She danced like there was no tomorrow the floor was crowded with many people.

She felt a guy pull her towards him she danced with him for a bit, feeling her alcohol kick in, she felt herself stumbling a bit. He started to grab her.

"Stop." Ella said firmly pushing him away, she started dancing again, he came back towards her and started grabbing her once more.

"Stop it!" she said more forceful

"Not a chance." The man said in her ear, she tried to push him back but his grip on her hip was iron tight.

"She said stop." A voice boomed from next to them, Ella barely pushed herself away from the pervert before the pervert was knocked to the ground. She looked up, it was Jax.

"Get away from me." Ella said, feeling tears begin to form, he didn't move but looked at her, she pushed him and started walking towards the bar, stumbling she almost tripped but Jax caught her and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

"I'm taking you home." Jax said heading for the door.

"No." Ella said punching his chest, but it was no use, he wasn't going to let her down. She started to sob, she was too drunk to fight more and too emotionally unstable to talk to him.

"I hate you." She said in-between sobs.

"I know." Jax said kissing her forehead, she didn't fight anymore but relaxed in his arms, she was out before they got into the car.

* * *

**A/N: A bit shorter than usual but let me know what you thought! REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	8. Free

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Don't take me home." Ella whispered, she was in his car in fetal position in the passenger seat, Jax looked down at her and back to the road.

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked

"Drop me off at Regina's."

"Okay."

* * *

"You okay mate?" Killian asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Robin said staring down at the door handle

"Open the door mate." Killian said resting a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder, Robin nodded and took a breath and opened the meeting room door. He walked into the room with such confidence you wouldn't know how much he was trembling inside, the only thing that was worrying him was custody of his kids.

"Mr. Locksley, how are you this evening?" Dr. Hopper asked, Dr. Hopper not only was a doctor but a very expensive psychiatrist.

"Quite well, thank you." Robin said taking a seat, he looked at Marian who had a gentle face, one he hasn't seen in quite some time.

"Robin." She said with a slight nod and smile

"Hello dear." Robin said politely

"Captain." Marian said smiling

"Marian." Killian said

"Well let's cut to the chase." Dr. Hopper began "Mrs. Locksley here wishes to have a divorce."

"Really?" Robin said

"Really Robin." Marian said "I've been having session with Dr. Hopper and we both established that I am a toxin to this family-"

"Marian-"

"No Robin, let me finish." Marian said, Robin nodded. "I know I have proven myself unworthy at every single turn, every decision I make is not in the best interest especially our kids, I haven't exactly been there for any of them, you have been raising them and I know they belong with you. I need to break away because I don't want to hurt you or our family anymore, I've already moved on and I've met a great guy and I know you are moving on too." Marian said, Robin looked at her shocked

"Here's my terms, I want a simple fast divorce, I already had my friend Barbra, you know the judge." Marian said, Robin nodded. "To sign and file the papers to have an immediate effect as soon as you sign it, all I want is the kids for a few weeks in the summer and whenever they want to come, I don't want anything else, you can keep your fortune I'm content with what I have." Marian said with a smile

"Are you sure, I mean we could work out some financial plan for you to-"

"No, I need to do this on my own." Marian said, Robin sat there at lost for words

"I know what you're thinking this is what I want, we used to be in love once but we've fallen out of it, it's nobody's fault these things just happen. You'll always hold a place in my heart Robin and the kids of course but I need to stop rereading the last chapter and begin a new one." Marian said she got up smoothed out her dress walked towards him with a paper and a pen, she set them down in front of him, and she kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Robin."

* * *

Jax helped Ella to the bathroom, Ella immediately pushed him out and locked the door throwing up her guts and crying hard.

"Babe, let me help you." Jax said

"No, you can leave." Ella said sobbing

"Ella please just-" he stopped when he heard her phone ringing, he darted to the living room where she had dropped her phone. It was her dad.

"_Mr. Locksley" _Jax said answering the phone

"_Who is this?"_

"_It's Jax sir."_

"_Ah yes, well where is my daughter, why do you have her phone?"_

"_It's a long story but I'm taking care of her right now, how can I be of service?"_

"_Well pass on this message to her, tell her that I am going to send a car for her and she is coming to Beijing, tell her it is a very important matter and tell her Roland will be at the airstrip waiting for her."_

"_Of course sir."_

"_You can come along too lad."_

"_Thank you sir, I have some business to attend to first, but I will do everything in my power to be there for your daughter."_

"_That's all I ask."_

"_Goodbye sir."_

"_Goodbye."_

Ella stood in the mirror, her mascara smudged and made her eyes darker, she was a mess and hated it. She heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Jax." She said sternly

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now but your dad called." Jax said from the other side of the door. Ella ran the water and washed her face then dried it with a towel, she opened the door.

"What did he want?"

"He wants you to go to Beijing, he's sending a car for you, I presume to the penthouse, from what I could tell he was already on a plane, he also told me that Roland will be waiting for you at the airstrip." Jax said, Ella nodded

"Thanks." She mumbled, she pushed past him and went straight into Regina's room, she was sure that Regina wouldn't mind her borrowing an outfit so she could get out of her tight clothing. She shut the door behind her and settled on a plain white V-neck, some skinny jeans and borrowed some combat boots from Tink's closet, thank god she was the same size as the other woman. She walked to the bathroom once more and took some Tylenol to ease the pain of her impending hangover.

She walked out to find Jax sitting on the couch he immediately stood up.

"You look nice with your new haircut." He said, Ella ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks." She mumbled "You think you could drive me to my house?" she asked

"Of course."

* * *

"I cant believe this." Robin said signing the paper

"You're free mate." Killian said patting him on the back

"I know, its just I didn't expect this to happen so soon, we we're just conversing about it and now it's done."

"Well it was about time."

"Yes, well, I will take these documents and let you know if anything develops Mr. Locksley." Dr. Hopper said

"Thank you very much." Robin said, Dr. Hopper smiled and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry but I'm curious to what this lads name is, if you don't mind Dr. Hopper." Killian said

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my client's business but considering the situation, his name is Will Carter." Dr. Hopper stated

"The author?" Killian asked

"Yes, the author."

"Well she went from a wealthy CEO to an author, interesting." Killian said, Robin kicked him under the table.

"What?" Killian asked

"Well in any case I'll talk to you soon Mr. Locksley, have a good evening." Dr. Hopper said leaving the room.

"So, what now mate?" Killian asked

"I don't know."

"Let's start with Beijing and see where that goes, we have to reschedule that dinner considering we would not make it in time, perhaps you should arrange my niece and nephew to come as well, break the news to Ella there, sort of like a vacation from here." Killian suggested

"Yes, I'll ring her, we can get on a plane already since we have everything, she and Roland can take the next plane." Robin said

"Okay, I'll phone the Meyers." Killian said

* * *

Ella filled a small suitcase with random clothes, she knew they were only supposed to stay a night but she didn't know the current situation and what that would effect. She and Jax went to the lobby in silent, none looking at one another or speaking. When the elevator door opened she could already see the driver waiting for her, it was already midnight there in the city. She stepped out of the elevator and continued towards the door, the chauffer grabbed her things and loaded the car.

"Listen Ella, I'll meet you in Beijing, we need to talk." Jax said finally breaking the silence

"Jax, I don't-"

"Please." He said this time grabbing her hands, Ella pulled them back immediately.

"Goodbye." She said stepping into the car, she didn't even look back, he was a memory to her and she wanted to move on from it. When she arrived at the airstrip Roland was walking up the stairs but stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Cece!" Roland yelled as Ella got out of the car.

"Hey there little one." Ella said picking up her little brother and shifting him so he was situated on her hip, she thanked the driver and got into the plane, Roland insist that they watch big hero 6 because he wanted to be a super hero. As he watched the movie, Ella slipped away to make a very important phone call, she had to come clean to Regina before her dad told her, it wouldn't be fair for her to hear it from him and not her first.

"_Hey Regina, its Ella. Listen I haven't been completely honest with you and I want to tell you my reasoning behind it. Just call me as soon as you get this."_ Ella said into the phone, she listened to her voicemail one last time and sent it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know much about divorcing and paperwork but I just wanted Marian out of the picture ASAP lol. Anyways Hope y'all enjoyed this. Review please!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	9. Promises

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT. Finishing highschool proved to be quite difficult, but I did it! Now college, GREAT. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Review pleaseeee!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Shoot." Regina said checking her phone as she and Tink walked off the plane and into the limo waiting for them.

"What?" Tink asked pulling out a chocolate bar from her purse.

"Ella left a voicemail." Regina mumbled, "What did she say?" Tink asked

"Here." Regina said replaying the message on speaker.

"_Hey Regina, its Ella. Listen I haven't been completely honest with you and I want to tell you my reasoning behind it. Just call me as soon as you get this." _

"She's been lying." Tink mumbled

"Well what do you think she's been lying about?" Regina asked

"Who knows with that one, you going to call her now?" Tink asked

"Yes, when we get to the hotel, I'll call her." Regina said

"Good idea, with international calls and all." Tink said, Regina smiled and nodded.

* * *

*Fanfiction Magic, the boys landing an hour later*

"You nervous?" Killian asked as the plane started to hit the ground

"Nah, just-" Robin paused "I think so actually."

"Why mate?" Killian asked

"I don't know, now with the way things are, should I pursue Regina? Will she understand everything?" Robin asked rubbing his hands together

"Quite honestly, I don't know, when the time feels right I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Killian said gulping his wine glass.

"I'm sure I will." Robin said finishing off his glass.

* * *

"Okay, front desk." Tink said as they entered the hotel

"What do you think the names under? Locksley?" Regina asked

"Yeah, try that." Tink said, Regina nodded and walked up to the front desk a dark hair women stood there smiling.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" She said

"Hi, yes I'm here to check in I believe the reservation is under Locksley." Regina said

"One moment." The woman said typing on her computer. "Ah yes, Mrs. Locksley, here is your room key. You can go through those elevators and insert the key card, it will take you to the very top pent house." The woman spoke

"Oh, I'm not-" Regina started to say, Tink elbowed her.

"You are Regina, do I have something wrong?" the woman asked

"What, No I am." Regina said confused, Tink rolled her eyes and bumped Regina out of the way

"Thank you so much, if you could send our bags up as well that would be much appreciated." Tink said

"Oh yes, right away. I assume you are of the Jones family, you and the Locksley's share the penthouse." The women said

"Share?" Tink asked

"Trust me, you probably won't see one another, it's fairly large." The woman said with a smile

"Oh, okay." Tink said, she grabbed Regina's arm and led her to the elevator.

"What was that?" Regina asked with her hands on her hip

"Knowing you, you would spend the whole time correcting the woman on how you aren't a Locksley, we would never get to the penthouse and I'm tired and hungry, not to mention carrying your goddaughter." Tink said

"Goddaughter?" Regina said with a smile, she already felt her heart swell up.

"Well of course Regina, you're my best friend, you're as much a part of my life as Killian perhaps more." Tink said planting a kiss on Regina's cheek

"I love you too Tink." Regina said with a huge smile, she swiped the card and they both headed up the elevator to the very top.

"Holy crap this place is huge." Tink said as they both stood in the elevator, they stepped out into the pent house.

"This is like bigger than Ella's studio." Tink said

"I know." Regina said in awe

"Do they have like a map or something? I feel like I'm going to get lost." Tink said, a man coughed and they both turned around.

"Welcome to your penthouse for the next few days, I am Geo your personal assistant, event coordinator, and quite frankly anything you want me to be." Geo said

"There are no maps however let me debrief this pent house." Geo said, the girls nodded eagerly

"Here is the living room equipped with very high-tech technology, this remote will be your best friend, simply push buttons and the curtains will open, the heat will change, the television will rise from the counter." Geo said, he led the girls to the dining room next.

"Here is the dining room, it seats 20 people, with a spectacular view of the city." Geo explained, he pushed open the balcony doors, "Here is your own private little terrace if you will, with citrus trees and a gazebo and with the view of the city naturally." He led the girls up the stairs there were two separations.

"To the right is the Locksley suite and to the left the Jones suite and by suite I mean master bedrooms. I assume you both would like to explore those at a later time, on with the tour." Geo said, Regina and Tink followed him.

"There are four bedrooms down those stairs and a little play room for children." He added then headed down some stairs.

"He's kind of intense but good looking." Tink whispered, Regina giggled and nudged her, Geo did look good, he looked around his early thirties, olive toned skin, piercings green eyes and dark brown hair, he looked fairly attractive.

"Now to the left is your personal gym, and in it a hot tub and swimming pool." Geo said

"Last the kitchen." He said pushing past a few doors that led back to the dining room.

"Wow." Tink muttered "It almost makes me want to cook something." Regina chuckled, the kitchen was bigger than the living room, top of the notch everything, it all looked so high-tech.

"Yes, well you have personal chiefs for that." Geo said, "Now if you need anything feel free to hit the butler icon on the little remote or dial 231 on the phone."

"About the phone, can we make international calls?" Regina asked

"Yes of course." Geo said, "Now if that will be all, please enjoy your stay ladies."

"Thank you Geo." Regina said, he smiled and left the girls in the kitchen.

"Oh god, I thought being a fashion designer would make me you know like an elite but geez, Mr. Locksley has life figured out, marry him Gina." Tink said placing her hand on her stomach, she looked at Regina who had her eyebrow raised, "Your goddaughter wishes that you would." Tink said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure she does." Regina said chuckling. "So you explore, I'm going to go make the phone call pool side." Regina said smiling

"Brilliant idea, I'll join you in a bit after I find some snacks." Tink said already heading to the fridge. Regina chuckled again then went up to one of the bedrooms, she didn't feel all that comfortable being in the Locksley suite. She changed out of her airplane clothes and slipped on a simple black bikini. She brought the hotel phone to the pool and placed her toes in the water, it felt really good, it wasn't too cold or too warm it was perfect, she let out a sigh and dialed Ella's number.

* * *

*Fanfiction Magic Ella lands in Beijing, pretty much everyone is in Beijing on the same night*

"Okay little brother, let's get you changed and we will probably meet daddy for dinner okay?" Ella said, Roland nodded and smiled his dimples as deep as ever. She headed into the Lobby and saw her father.

"Dad." Ella yelled, Robin turned around and smiled seeing his two children, Roland sprinted and jumped into Robin's arms.

"My boy." Robin said planting a kiss to his forehead, Ella couldn't help but smile.

"Ella." Robin said softly

"Yeah?" she answered, Robin placed Roland on his hip and pointed behind her, Ella followed his gaze and turned around, it was Jax standing there in the lobby. She looked down then back to her father, "I'll meet you both in a little bit." Ella said walking past Jax and out the door, she walked towards a little greenery and leaned against a tree with her arms folded.

"What-What are you doing here?" Ella said closing her eyes and letting a breathe out

"Just look at me." Jax pleaded, Ella bit her lip before it started to quiver, she hated how much she missed him, how he can still make her heart leap out of her chest, she was pissed that he was standing in front of her right now and wasn't falling apart. She opened her eyes and glared at him, pulling her coat closer to her body.

"Ella-" Jax tried to say

"You know what." Ella said cutting him off, he didn't respond. She shook her head and smiled, a few tears escaping her eyes

"I don't think it ever stops hurting, giving somebody the best of you and watching them chose someone else." Ella said wiping away her tears, "Love is so painful, I wish I had realized that before anything happened, I wish I wasn't the one hurting, to be honest Jax, I still have so much of you in my heart and I'm praying to any god that they will take all that love out so I don't have to bare it every single day." Jax looked at the ground and stuck his hands in his pocket. Her phone started to ring, with her tears blinding her she answered the call.

* * *

"_Hello?" Ella said sniffling _

"_Ella, its Regina." Regina paused, was Ella sniffling?_

"_Hi." Ella said_

"_Dear are you okay?" Regina asked_

"_I don't know, I know I have to talk to you but I'm handling something right now, I'll see you tonight okay?" Ella said_

"_Where are you?" Regina asked_

"_Outside the hotel, I'll explain everything later." Ella said_

"_Okay, stay strong." Regina said then hung up._

* * *

Ella placed her phone back in her pocket and looked back to Jax who was still standing there not saying anything.

"You come all this way and can't say anything." Ella looked at him pain hit her harder this time. "I feel like love has always been something heavy for me. Something I had to carry and I don't think that's how it was supposed to feel. I think no matter how much times passes by, I will always have a weak spot for you. And that terrifies the hell out of me." Ella said, she continued to look at him, Jax didn't budge, she shook her head, took a deep breath a turned around. Jax looked up, she was leaving.

"Wait, Ella please." He said weakness clear in his voice, his hands began to tremble, he wasn't going to lose her again. Ella stopped and turned around, folding her hands across her chest.

"Go back to Kelly." Ella said, Jax saw the pain in her eyes.

"She's my step-sister now Ella." Jax said

"What?" Ella said

"My dad is marrying her mom." Jax said

"God." Ella said shaking her head "When the hell were you going to tell me? Why did you wait till we broke up?" Ella said

"Everything is just so crazy right now. I bottle everything up, I hide my emotions, I pretended to be okay, it's not healthy, I know, but I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to have people worried about me." Jax said

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ella said shaking her head, she walked to him swiftly and slapped him. He looked back at her shocked and held his cheek.

"This." She said caressing his cheek "Is for being a goddam idiot." Ella said going on her tip toes and crashing her lips onto his, he nearly fell over but quickly recovered and kissed her back with the same force. She missed this, she missed him. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." Jax said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She chuckled.

"Jax, I don't know if I love you but I know for sure that I need you too." Ella said resting her forehead against his.

"Just not right now, it doesn't feel all that right." Ella spoke, Jax sighed

"Honestly Elizabeth Grace Locksley." Jax started to say before he knelt on the ground, Ella gasped, what the hell was he doing? She screamed in her head.

"I came here for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to propose a lifetime to you." Jax said, she was trembling this was too much. "Look, I guarantee there will be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me." Jax said Ella was speechless, he pulled out a ring box and opened up for her.

"I know we are way too young to get married or even engaged, but-" he took out the most beautiful vintage, elegant looking engagement ring she had ever seen attached to a chain, for a necklace. "This is my promise to you, when the time comes, I want this ring around your finger." Jax said looking up into her eyes, she already had tears rolling down her cheeks, she was so shocked.

"What do you say? Can you promise me that much?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, what do you think Ella should do? Let me know in the reviews (; *OUTLAWQUEEN SCENES ARE COMING!***

**Xoxo, RM**


	10. Drowning

**A/N: Enjooooy**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Daddy this place is big." Roland exclaimed as they entered the foyer

"Yes it is my boy." Robin said smiling "I heard they have a swimming area here, would you like to go for a swim?" Robin asked, Roland nodded with a huge smile on his face, Robin chuckled

"Let's go change." Robin said, Roland raced up the stairs, Robin turned to Killian, "What are you going to do? Care for a dip?" Robin asked

"Nah, not yet at least, I must be looking for the pregnant angry lover of mine." Killian said saluting Robin then heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Regina sighed, she was hoping everything would be okay with Ella although they had just met she felt somewhat responsible for that girl, it had been hectic week but she was glad to have finally relax. She placed the phone down on a table and decided to dive into the pool, thankfully the area of the pool was a bit humid thanks to the room being enclosed.

"Remember walk by the pool, you don't want to slip." Robin said, Roland nodded, Robin reached for the handle and Roland sped walk towards the pool. Robin closed the door and dropped their towels near a chair.

"Daddy, who's that?" Roland asked tugging on his father's shorts

"Hmm?" Robin said looking to where his son's focus was. She was a vision, it felt like he was watching everything in slow motion, something you'd see on television. Regina lifted herself out of the pool, water dripping down her body, she was a goddess, she had an athletic built but was still petite, she had curves and a very impressive chest robin thought to himself. She looked up at him a little surprised but smiled when her gaze fell to his son.

"Uhm-" he blinked trying to regain himself, he wasn't expecting to see her like this. Regina came over and grabbed her towel, drying her hair.

"Regina, this is my son Roland. Roland this is Regina." Robin said, Regina smiled and went to her knees to be the same height as Roland.

"It's nice to meet you Roland." Regina said shaking his little hand

"You're pretty." Roland said

"Thank you." Regina said with a small blush

"Do you want to come swimming with me?" Roland asked

"Son, I don't think she wants to right now, she looks to be finished." Robin explained, Roland pouted

"No, it's fine, I'd love to swim with you Roland." Regina said

"Regina you don't have to." Robin said

"No, I want to." Regina said, Robin nodded. Roland reached to grab Regina's hand, she smiled softly and took his hand, she went to the shallow end of the pool with him and went in first, he was hesitant and glued to the railing.

"I'm scared." Roland whispers, Regina walks towards him just a few inches away from him. Robin stands there and watches, his heart thumping in his chest.

"It's okay Roland, I've got you." Regina says reaching her hands out towards him, Roland bites his lip and nods his head, he slowly lets go of the railing and reaches for Regina's hands, he jumps towards her and she catches him and starts swirling him and he starts to giggle she laughs along with him, they go a little deeper.

"Watch this." Roland says he lets go of Regina and goes underwater then comes up a few seconds later.

"Wow that was a long time." Regina says, his smile grows. Robin decides to join the fun, Roland clutches Regina as Robin backs up then jumps in splashing the two, they all laugh.

"Daddy! Let me swim to you." Roland says

"Okay." Robin says running his fingers through his hair, he eyes Regina and smiles. She blushes, she places Roland on her knee so he is standing.

"Remember what I told you, if you get scared in the water flip to your back and float, ok?" Regina says

"Okay Gina." Roland says, her heart melts a little, Roland dives under the water and pops back up halfway between Robin and her, he switches to his back and kicks his way to his father.

"Great job my boy!" Robin says, he picks up Roland and throws him in the air and catches him again.

"Cece!" Roland squeals

"Cece?" Regina repeats puzzled, Roland desperately tries to swim towards the deep endk and begins to drown, Regina's heart instantly drops, she quickly swims towards Roland who is already submerged in water, she hears Robin yelling Roland but she's focused on Roland, she goes under the water and sees him, she grabs his tiny body and swims back up and towards the edge, two pairs of hands reach for Roland, she looks up to see Jax and Ella.

"Ella?" she says, but Ella doesn't hear her, her focus is on Roland

"Grab a towel Jax." She yells, he sprints to grab one, Robin is already out of the pool, Regina lifts herself out and sits next to Roland who has coughed up water and is crying a little.

"Roland." Ella says in a soft loving voice, "You scared me, are you okay?" she asks kissing his forehead and moving his hair out of his face, Roland nods.

"I was trying to go to you Cece." Roland says sniffling

"It's okay." Ella says, she picks him up and rocks him softly caressing his head and pats his back, they all sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Hello Ms. Mills." Jax says politely, Regina smiles

"Hi." She responds

"You've met before?" Robin asks, Regina is just about to answer before Ella speaks up

"Dad, take Roland up to the room, get changed and let's all go down to grab something to eat, I'm vamished." Ella says

"Great idea, I'll let Killian and the others know." Robin says scooping Roland into his arms

"I'll see you down there." Robin says to Regina, all she does is nod with a smile.

"Jax you should go too." Ella said, he nodded and jogged out the door. Leaving Regina and Ella. Ella sighed and sat at the edge of the pool and patted the spot next to her, Regina got up and sat next to her, her feet in the water.

"So." Regina said breaking the silence, "Looks like you and Jax are on good terms now."

"Yes, I think we are." Ella said, she turned to Regina.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"I gather."

"I'm not a homeless teenager living on the street, I come from a wealthy family. Your boss, my father." Ella said, she looks to Regina for any kind of reaction but all Regina does is nod.

"I let you in my house Ella, I put my best friend caring my goddaughter in potential danger." Regina said sternly, Ella bites her lip.

"I know Regina, I'm so sorry for lying, I just didn't know how you would react to-"

"React to what? That you are the daughter of the man I work for? Ella that wouldn't have mattered at all."

"I didn't know how you were, I've met people who would use me for my family's money and-"

"You stayed with me for a while and you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth?" Regina said, her voice cracking a bit, she's trying to calm herself, she doesn't want this to end badly.

"I should have, I knew I should have, Kenz told me to and I didn't listen. I, I don't know why I didn't I guess I just thought that everything was too late, you were in deep with my troubles and I don't know." Ella said staring at her hands, she already knows her mascara is messed up, hot tears falling from her eyes. Regina looks at Ella and sighs, she grabs Ella and pulls her in for a hug, Ella curls up into Regina trying her hardest to not cry anymore, Regina kisses the top of her head.

"I forgive you but no more secret." Regina says resting her chin on Ella's head

"Okay." Ella breathes, they sit like that for a few minutes before Ella pops up into a seated position.

"Look." She says, pulling the necklace beneath her clothes, Regina looks at the necklace.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yeah." Ella says softly

"Are you engaged, I mean I like it but you're so young."

"No!" Ella says laughing, "I told him that we were too young, this is just a promise to each other, one day that ring will be around my finger but for now it's around my neck."

"Good." Regina said smiling

"So, you set up my new job didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't mean to but when that mean lady wouldn't let me see my own father in my family's building something had to be done, Locksley Inc. let her go."

"You got her fired." Regina said shocked

"I didn't." Ella said with a smirk

"Oh Ella." Regina said shaking her head, she stares at her feet, Ella notices.

"My dad is divorcing my mother." Ella blurts out, Regina looks at her

"What?"

"Yeah, finally."

"Ella, I hope it wasn't because of me."

"Don't worry it isn't, their relationship has never been good, the rumors were true, what Mary Margret said, it's for the best."

"Is that why you're here in Beijing with us?"

"I don't know, my dad sent for me. My mom called me and told me about the divorce, she also apologized for treating me so badly, she's moving to be with her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Ella."

"Don't be, it feels like everything in my life is finally going right, my dad is happy, my mom is better, Roland is okay, and my mama bird is still here with me."

"Yes I am." Regina said

"Can I ask you something?" Ella asked, Regina looks at her and smiles

"Of course."

"Who's Daniel?" Ella asked, Regina whips her head to Ella

"What? How did you-"

"I heard you mention him to Tink one time, you don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"Oh." Regina said looking down at her hands.

"Well he used to be the love of my life, and maybe he still is I just don't know."

"Where is he?"

"He- he's in the military right now, we thought it would be best if we started seeing other people but I can't bring myself to it at least not yet." Regina said

"Oh." Ella said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I think I was pushing you and my dad together and I shouldn't have, I should have known that you would already have your heart in someone else already."

"Ella, don't be what you're doing had good intentions, your father might be the only person to have possibly swayed my decision."

"Really?" Ella asked

"Really, but only time can tell what is going to happen."

"You're right." Ella sighed, "Kenz is going to kill me." Ella mumbled

"Why?"

"I pretty much updated you with what has happened and she still doesn't know anything, she's going to murder me for not telling her first." Ella said, Regina chuckled

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Regina said standing up, "Shall we go?" Regina said reaching for Ella's hand, Ella grabbed it and they headed for the door.

"Wait, I gotta grab my purse." Ella said sprinting towards the chairs, she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder and continued to walk towards Regina.

"You just dropped something." Regina said

"Hmm?" Ella asked, Regina chuckled and walked past her and picked up what looked to be a pregnancy test.

"Ella." Regina mumbled, turning the little device in her hand

"Regina, don't please." Ella said

It was too late, Regina looked at the little two bars.

"Ella, you're pregnant." Regina mumbled

* * *

**A/N: I know OMG she's possibly pregnant. Maybe that was a bit too much things going on with Ella but I do love a good pregnancy story or scare, we'll see. Tell me what you thought about the chapter, should Ella be carrying a child or should it just be a scare? Inputs are gladly accepted! Review!**

**Xoxo, Rm**


	11. Ice Cream

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, I will definitely be taking most of your requests! They motivate me to keep writing, I also want to point out that I did receive a rather hard review to stomach in a sense, saying I should stop writing because "9 year olds have a better grasp of writing then I do." However, I don't really care, It makes me happy so I'm not going to let you or anyone else tell me to stop doing something that makes me happy. I also just want to tell you that somethings should be left unsaid, you could really screw up a person with things like that. Anyways, Hope you all Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

Ella sighed and sat on the closest chair and held her head in her hands.

"I don't know." She breathed, Regina knelt to the ground and rested her hand on Ella's knee.

"Clearly it seems that you are Ella-"

"No, that's just one of the tests, that one was the only one that came out positive." Ella explained looking at her

"Was it the first test you took?" Regina asked, Ella nodded, "And the other tests came out negative?" Ella nodded again

"How many did you take after the positive one?" Regina asked

"Two more, they came out negative. I just wanted to make sure that they were accurate but then it came out negative then I tried another one and it came out negative too."

"Okay, usually pregnancy tests aren't wrong but considering you took three and one came out positive it must have been defective."

"That means I'm not pregnant right?" Ella asked

"Like I said it's not completely certain, we should go to the doctor's to check it out, how about that?" Regina asked

"We?" Ella asked

"Of course, I would never want you to deal with something like this alone." Regina said

"God, why can't you be my new mom already." Ella whispered

"What was that?" Regina asked

"Nothing." Ella said with a small smile, "Maybe we should do the appointment back at home."

"Yes, I know exactly who can help us out with this situation." Regina said

"You do?"

"Yes, so let's not stress this right now, let's take things step by step, the first thing is going to meet your father at dinner."

"Tink, shoot, I need to tell her the same thing I told you about me being a Locksley."

"Don't worry, I can tell her about it. I have a small dilemma." Regina said, leading Ella out the doors to the common rooms.

"That would be?" Ella asked

"Well the women at the front desks thinks I'm Mrs. Locksley and-"

"She didn't give you the other room keys, and you're stuck in my dad's suite." Ella said, Regina nods, a blush creeping up her to her cheeks, Ella laughs

"You can have my room, I'm sure Jax won't mind me sharing with him." Ella said, Regina looked at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going _there_ with Jax but one can hope." Ella said with a mischievous grin

"Ella." Regina said

"I'm just kidding mama bird." Ella said laughing

* * *

Ella and Regina were the last to arrive to dinner, everyone else had ordered, Robin took the liberty of ordering for Regina and Ella, which made Regina blush as soon as she found out.

"Hi little one." Ella said kissing Roland's forehead, he was preoccupied coloring.

"Uncle Jones!" Ella said as soon as she met his eyes, she ran over and he stood up hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Ah there's my god daughter." Killian said

"Goddaughter?" Tink mumbled, how could Killian not have told her about any of this.

"Hey Tink." Ella said winking at her, Tink chuckled

"Hey hobo." Tink said

"Hobo?" Robin asked

"Long story." Ella said taking her seat next to Roland and Jax, next to Roland was Robin then Regina, Tink and Killian. Killian loved sitting next to Jax, he always liked pestering the young lad.

"So, Elizabeth." Robin said wiping his mouth, "How do you know Miss Mills?" Robin asked, Ella swallowed her food and looked at Regina who gave her a nod.

"If you please call me Ella father that would be much appreciated." Ella said

"My apologies, Ella."

"You want the truth?" Ella asked

"Of course, Ella." Robin said

"Well, when I ran away from home, Miss Mills was nice enough to let me stay with her and Tink in their lovely home." Ella explained, she told the whole story minus the Jax incident and other details that would likely upset her father.

"Interesting." Robin said, "So Regina and Tink were roommates, your uncle jones was in a long distance relationship with her and somehow none of us have met her until this very moment." Robin sums up

"Pretty much." Ella said taking a sip of her water, Robin nodded, he was about to change the subject when he saw a necklace around Ella's neck and what looked to be a ring.

"What's on your neck?" Robin asked, Ella looked down and toyed with the necklace, Jax rested his hand on her knee and nodded.

"Well that's more news I guess." Ella said laughing nervously

"Ella." Killian said sternly, Tink and Regina both took sips of their drinks, Robin looked from Regina to Tink who were clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you both know about this?" Robin asked, Tink and Regina looked at each other.

"Well-" Regina started to say

"It's not a big deal dad." Ella said

"Not a big deal?" Jax asked, Ella looked at him

"Jax I didn't mean it like that, it is a big deal but-"

"But what?" Robin asked

"Yeah Ella but what?" Killian added

"Whoa there calm down fathers. Think of this necklace with an engagement ring like a promise ring okay?"

"Promise ring?" Killian said stifling a laugh, Robin did the same

"Killian, Robin!" Tink and Regina said in unison, Jax face reddened and stared at the floor

"Jax, it was a very big and loving gesture, for being so young I am impressed by your commitment." Regina said

"Exactly, not many men can do what you have done, you get major brownie points." Tink added, Robin and Killian sat there in silence embarrassed

"Thank you." Jax said grinning at Ella who chuckled, they all talked throughout the whole night until closing time.

"Daddy." Roland said yawning

"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Okay, my boy, say goodnight to everyone and we'll go back to the room." Robin said

"But I wanna go home daddy." Roland whined

"We are going home tomorrow night Roland." Robin answered

"Okay." Roland said frowning, he looked at Ella. "Cece I wanna sleep with you."

"Of course you can, you can sleep in between Jax and I alright?" Ella said, Roland grinned and nodded his head, everyone chuckled. She picked up Roland and said goodnight to everyone, Jax did the same and followed Ella.

"Well." Tink said looking at Killian, "We must retire, but you two can still have fun, the night is still young." Tink said smiling, Regina rose her eyebrow at her.

"I agree, it's only 11 pm, plenty of time for other fun activities." Killian said, "But I must get both of my girls to sleep."

"But-" Regina started to say.

"Bye Gina, see you tomorrow at breakfast, I love you." Tink said, grabbing Killian's hand, Killian saluted Robin and the couple hurried out.

"Well, Miss Mills what would like to do on this lovely night?" Robin asked

"Well, Mr. Locksley I am clearly out of element." Regina said, Robin chuckles

"Yes you are, well, would you care to join me for a frozen treat then?" Robin asks standing up and holding out his elbow.

"Of course." Regina said taking his arm. Robin calls his driver and they are off to Solana to get cold stone ice cream, as soon as they get their treats they head for a local park and sit together on a bench.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else before." Robin says licking his ice cream, Regina smiles.

"Well, that's a hard one, I've told many things to Tink." Regna said, "But, when I was little I used to vision myself older and all the things I wanted to be and one of those many dreams was to be mayor of a small town."

"Mayor Mills." Robin said giving her a lopsided grin, "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Regina laughs

"Yes, I suppose so, so Mr. Locksley what's something you haven't told anyone before?" Regina asked

"I've always wanted to name a daughter Scarlet." Robin admits

"Scarlet?" Regina says

"Yes, when Ella was still in my-" Robin stops, Regina looks at him.

"When Ella was in her mother's stomach I wanted her name to be Scarlet Elizabeth Locksley but her mother insisted that we name her Elizabeth Grace Locksley, Grace came from her side of the family. So if I have the privilege of having another daughter I would name her Scarlet." Robin finishes

"It's a beautiful name." Regina said licking her ice cream, she gets some on her cheek.

"You have something on your cheek Milady." Robin said, Regina reaches for her left cheek, Robin chuckles.

"Allow me." He reaches out and brushes her cheek ever so lightly at that point Regina holds her breathe, Robin locks his eyes with Regina she slowly evens out her breathing. He leans in closer, looking at her as he inches forward, his eyes seeking permission, she slowly nods, he lifts his hand from her cheek to behind her head and inches forward so their noses are just barely touching, Regina inches forward until their lips meet, it isn't a fast kiss at all, he takes time, something Regina loves. Robin pulled back eventually, Regina looked into his eyes, they had darkened with lust, she was sure her eyes mirrored his.

"Robin." Regina whispered, their foreheads touching

"I know." Robin said, "I don't know what you're doing to me Miss. Mills."

"I tend to have the effect on people Mr. Locksley." He chuckles, "Your ice cream is going to melt."

"So is yours Milady." Robin said, "I should have gotten that dark chocolate flavor, it tastes divine." Regina chuckles

"And your strawberry is also just as tasty." Regina said, they both chuckle

"Shall I escort you to your room Regina?" Robin asks

"Sure, I'd love that." Regina said, Robin offers his arm and Regina takes it. They make it back to the hotel and Robin walks her to her room lingering at the door.

"Regina." Robin said right before she walked into her room, she turns around.

"I don't know where I stand with you, nor do I know what I mean to you. All I know is that every time I think of you, I want to be with you." Robin said

"Robin, I-"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, my life right now is a big mess, and obviously through my daughter you see that. My wife is divorcing me and things are complicated and I know we just met and you work for me, things couldn't be anymore-" Robin starts to say but Regina kisses him to silence him.

"I can wait." Regina whispers just as she pulls back from the heated kiss, "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Milady."

* * *

**A/N: Sort of short chapter, but tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	12. Worth It

**A/N: SO Sorry for the wait, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I got really busy, anyhow ENJOY! I promise you a fat chapter next! I wanted to give you guys what I had so here it is!**

**Also, thank you for all your wonderful comments about my situation with an unpleasant review it's really warming to know that much of you think I should still write. Thank you especially to the guest who wrote a TON about constructive criticism I totally understand what you're trying to say and I couldn't agree more!**

**Thanks again! Review guys!**

**Xoxo,RM**

* * *

Regina shut the door and smiled, she ran her fingers across her lips, something about their kiss left tingles all over her body, he left her breathless and wanting more, things could have escalated tonight but she was fine with what had just happened.

"Are you smitten Miss Mills?" Tink asked, scaring her, she turned on the light

"What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark Tink!" Regina yelled, Tink laughed

"I wanted details and couldn't possibly wait till tomorrow." Tink said "Also I wanted to give you a little scare." She said, she had a tub of ice cream resting on her stomach and a big spoon. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Regina shook her head and smiled, she removed her heels and sat next to Tink.

"So spill it missy."

"It was amazing, we went walking, got some ice cream and sat in this gorgeous park and talked a bit."

"That's it? No way that's it, you're still smitten, what really happened?" Tink asked placing the tub of ice cream to the side

"Well, we did kiss a few times."

"Regina!" Tink squealed, "You little flirt! How was it?"

"It's nothing I've ever experienced before, he made me feel all tingly inside." Regina whispered, she didn't know why she was getting so embarrassed

"Oh Gina." Tink said squeezing the life out of her best friend, "That's so awesome, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"So, are you two like a thing now? Are you going to be a real Locksley?"

"Hold on, he's going through a lot right now, I don't mind waiting it out, I told him that too, perhaps in the future I could be a Locksley. But that's years from now." Regina said

"Okay, okay. Just think about it, you've always wanted kids and if you and Robin got together you would have a step-daughter who already loves you and a little boy who from what I heard adores you and let's not forget you saved him from drowning."

"It would be a perfect life." Regina said sighing

"It's going to happen, call it best friend intuition, you deserve it Regina." Tink said hugging her, "If anything happens, you call me right after." Tink said

"Yeah, sure like something is going to happen right now." Regina said walking towards her door to let Tink out, she opened the door and saw Robin just about to knock.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't know you had company." Robin mumbled, he felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment

"Oh, no worries I was just leaving." Tink said with her tub of ice cream and spoon, "Goodnight Gina, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tink teased

"And what would that be Tink?" Regina asked

"Why Miss. Mills I'd never." Tink said laughing she walked back to her room, leaving Robin outside of Regina's door.

"How can I help you?" Regina asked

"I wanted to give you this." Robin said handing her a black box, Regina took it and looked at him slightly worried, he smiled and nodded his head for her to open. Regina opened the box and lost her breath, it was a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"Robin." Regina said, "What? I-" she was at a loss for words

"It's a Graff Round &amp; Pear-shaped Diamond necklace, 378 diamonds, 150 carats, I saw it and thought it would look absolutely stunning on you, I was going to give it to you on our little date but couldn't work up the courage to." Robin said shyly

"Robin, that's way too- it's almost worth 70 million dollars, what are you thinking? I'm not even sure I'm worth that much." Regina said closing the box and handing it back to Robin.

"Regina, the Locksley company ball is coming up and I want you to wear it, it is for you, a gift, please take it." Robin said, Regina looked at him, this man was absolutely crazy.

"Robin, I don't know." Regina started to say

"If you'd accompany me to the ball you would make me the happiest man there." Robin said

"Is this your way of asking me? I would settle on just getting a date out of it but not a necklace that's worth more than everything I own combined." Regina said

"You're worth so much more Regina, in our early stages of interaction I saw it and you are worth more than the stars Milady, please I insist it is yours." Robin said handing it back to her, Regina took it and looked back at him. She immediately threw herself into him and kissed him with so much force that he nearly fell over trying to keep them both from falling, she felt him chuckle against her lips and laughed a little.

"Yes." She said as they parted

"Yes?" Robin said placing his hands on her hips, her hands rested on his shoulders

"Yes, I will go with you to your ball, it would be my pleasure sir." She teased

"Until then Milady, have a goodnight." Robin said kissing her quickly on the lips, Regina smiled and closed the door, she opened the box and gazed at the beautiful necklace. This must be a dream, she hoped it wasn't, if it was she never wanted to wake up from it.

"What's in the box?" a voice asked from the bed, Regina jumped and looked towards the voice

"Ella!" Regina yelled, "What the hell! Are you and Tink trying to give me a damn heart attack?" Ella giggled

"Sorry, you should really lock your doors or something." Ella said

"What? I was right in front of my door." Regina said, walking over to Ella

"There's another door coming from the closet." Ella said in a matter of fact tone

"Well, clearly I had no idea." Regina said

"What's in the box Mamabird?" Ella asked again, Regina handed the box over to Ella and studied her face as she bit her bottom lip, Ella slowly opened the box her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Holy shit!" Ella squealed

"Ella, language please." Regina said getting up from the bed she walked into her bathroom and started to remove her earrings, Ella followed with the box.

"Okay, sorry but come on!" she said "This is so beautiful especially on you." Ella added, she took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Regina's neck, Regina tensed and refused to look up into the mirror.

"Look!" Ella said nudging her, Regina sighed and looked up her gaze met with Ella's then Regina looked at the necklace, it was absolutely breathtaking, she ran her fingers along the diamonds.

"Wow." Ella mumbled, Regina immediately took it off and returned it to the box

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Ella asked hoping onto the sink

"Of course I do, but what if I lose it or get it dirty, I-"

"Regina stop." Ella said sternly, "Listen my father wouldn't mind you getting it dirty even if you lose it he wouldn't get mad. One time I lost a really expensive bracelet that he got me and I was terrified that he would disown me or yell at me, he sat me down and told me it isn't about the gift and how much it's worth but the person wearing it and how much their own beauty enhances the object. Pretty much if you weren't wearing it, it would have no beauty. It's just a stone." Ella explained

Regina was absolutely speechless, what Ella just said was pure gold, it was beautiful and made so much sense.

"I know, intense right?" Ella said, "It's something I like to think of when I have things, just because we're rich doesn't mean we are cold hearted and ruthless, what's important is the people, you see when I bought you all of that clothes, I bought it because I could and I wanted to, don't ever feel like you owe me anything because you are more than enough, you're worth it all Gina." Ella said smiling, Regina's eyes got teary and she grabbed Ella and hugged her, they held each other for a few minutes no words exchanged.

"You are changing my whole life." Regina said kissing Ella's forehead, Ella wrinkled her nose and giggled

"For the better I hope." Ella said

"Yes absolutely."


	13. Soulmate

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for your awesome reviews! Like I promise you they motivate me to write so much faster, so when you want a quite update review! Anyways this is longer then usual, already in the midst of writing the next one. A bit of DimpleQueen for one of my lovely reviewers request! Enjoy! Things get a little heated for Ella FYI.**

**Xoxo, Rm**

* * *

Ella woke up really early the next day, she had her own agenda to take care of, Roland had his legs and arms thrown over Jax, Jax was huddled on a little sliver of the bed, Ella chuckled and took out her phone to keep this moment forever. She silently made her way to change into her business attire, she put on slim black dress pants, a button up white shirt that she left a few unbuttoned, a black blazer and rolled up the sleeves, she pulled her hair back into a messy pony-tail, put on her black heels, put on minimal make up. She kissed Jax and Roland and quickly went about her day.

Regina had woken up and went straight into the kitchen to make some coffee, she made Tink's knowing once the smell filled their pent house Tink would wake up and just as planned Tink came stumbling in smiling, Regina chuckled and handed her a cup. They both decided to sit in the living room to discuss things.

Ella finally finished up with her meetings with some very important people that could change lives, she was satisfied with what she had done all on her own and couldn't wait till the time came for her to tell her secret to her loved ones. She walked into the pent house expecting everyone to be sleeping still, she instantly froze when she heard female voices.

"Shit." She mumbled, honestly those two never sleep, she took off her heels and decided to try and sneak past them, she knew their backs were towards her, she tip toed to the stairs as quietly as she could.

"What are you doing?" Tink asked pulling Ella out of her sneaking phase.

"Huh, what?" Ella said turning around and smiling at the two

"What are you lurking?" Regina asked with her eye brow raised

"Me? No I'm just going back to my room, that's all." Ella said turning for the stairs

"Where were you?" Tink asked, Ella continued up the stairs

"Ella, where were you?" Regina said sternly

"Nowhere, just around." Ella said

"Beijing in a power suit, yeah okay." Tink snorted then sipped her coffee

"Should I be concerned?" Regina asked hesitantly

"No, I had business to take care of no biggie." Ella said

"What's no biggie?" Jax asked, Ella jumped at the sound of his voice

"Jeez, why is everyone up, you're all supposed to be sleeping."

"True, but your brother kicked my ribs, where'd ya go?" Jax asked

"Jax." Ella said giving him a look

"Oh." Jax said, "Good or bad?" Jax asked

"Very good, very very good!" Ella said, she started to tear up, Jax hugged her and kissed her on the lips

"Look at you all grown up my love." He whispered into her ear, she giggled and pushed him away. Regina looked at the couple puzzled

"Excuse us, but please share with the class." Tink said

"Everything is okay and time will reveal it." Ella explained

"This isn't about what we talked about when you first arrived right?" Regina asked, she was referring to the possible pregnancy scare

"No!" Ella said, "Not at all something so much better. You'll see."

"Better? I hardly think so dear." Regina said

"Yeah okay maybe not as good as that but it's a good thing." Ella responded, "Now I'm going to change out of these clothes, what's the plans for today?" Ella asked

"I don't know, we have to leave tonight." Regina said

"Where's dad? Is he not up?" Ella asked

"No, he is. He wanted to talk to you actually." Jax said kissing her temples then headed towards the kitchen.

"Ooh Daddy's girl is in trouble!" Tink said giggling

"Hardly." Ella said rolling her eyes, she winked at Regina quickly went to change into some ripped denim skinny jeans, a stripped black and white casual shirt and threw on some pointed black flats, ruffled her dark short hair and headed for the office space, her father was still a busy man.

"Dad?" Ella said softly letting herself into the little room, Robin looked up from his work and smiled, she liked the way he looked today, he wore dark denim jeans, a white collared shirt underneath a grey knitted thin sweater and over it a dark blue mixed with white cardigan, her dad had some amazing taste, he hadn't shaved he still had his slight beard and mustache going on which Ella happened to love, it amused her

"Ella, how are you today?" Robin asked shutting his laptop, he walked around to the front of the desk and sat on it, Ella smiled and joined him smoothing out her shirt.

"I'm good just handled some busy, I just got back." Ella said twirling a piece of hair

"What kind of business?" Robin asked

"Nothing big just things." Ella said smiling, Robin chuckled

"Alright."

"Jax told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Robin mumbled

"Is it about Regina?" Ella asked, Robin smiled

"Correct." Robin said

"What about?" Ella asked genuinely interested

"I don't know where to start." Robin said with a slight tenseness

"Dad, honestly, I wouldn't know either." Ella said, "She is our savior, you don't know how much she's done for me, she's changed me, she is a diamond and I want you to know that if you try to pursue her you'd better hurry, if I was a guy and met a women like that, I'd snatch her right up. She's so amazing dad, I'm 100% sure she will make us all happy and I'd hope she'd feel the love from us Lockleys, she deserves the world and you are the only man to give it to her, I'm not just saying this because you're my dad but because I mean it." Ella said, "I think you both can help each other reach your fullest potential, isn't that what relationships are about? Having the other person better yourself as a person?" Ella asked, Robin looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"Since when did you get so wise?" Robin asked, Ella giggled

"I've grown up quite a bit these few days." Ella said smiling

"I see that." Robin said

"So what are your feelings for this dark haired women I whisked into our life?" Ella asked

"I agree she is absolutely beautiful in every way, her touch with my children only deepen what I already know to be true despite of our short time together."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You've brought me my soulmate Ella, it's quite impossible but I am already in love with this women." Robin confessed

"Dad, that's amazing." Ella said jumping off the table and pulling her father with her, she hugged him so tightly.

"This divorce may make things tricky, but I'm glad mom is on board, I hope you get to file soon then this romance with Regina will be more permanent." Ella explained

"Exactly, time will be the ultimate challenge." Robin mumbled

"But with the way things are going everything will work out." Ella said kissing her dad's head, "I'll meet you down for breakfast with the gang." She said skipping out Robin chuckled

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay Ro, what do you want for breakfast little man?" Jax asked, he had placed Roland on the kitchen counter, the chiefs insisted that they could cook but Jax refused.

"Mickey mouses!" Roland squealed

"Mickey mouses huh?" Jax asked, he knew Roland meant Mickey Mouse pancakes, he smiled and agreed to the young boy's request.

Regina and Tink had been talking for quite a while, Tink decided to wake Killian up. Regina decided to change into something more sophisticated, she put on dark skinny jeans, a white top and a casual grey blazer, put on a little makeup and left her hair down.

Regina wandered in the kitchen to see what the boys were up to. She smiled seeing Roland on a counter swinging his legs merrily watching Jax cook.

"Morning Miss Mills." Jax said looking up when he sensed her presence

"Good morning." She said smiling, "Matching? I love it." Regina said, Jax and Roland both wore pretty much the exact same thing, blue collared undershirts, and a blue sweater over, paired with tan jeans and oxford shoes.

"Hey uhm-" Roland paused, "Gina Thanks!" he said happily, "Morning!"

"Good morning sweets." Regina said smiling, Roland hopped off the counter and ran towards her and hugged her legs, Regina surprised looked down at the boy with teared eyes. She picked him up.

"Thank you for that hug sweet boy." She said squeezing him in her arms, he gave her the biggest smile. Regina laughed and spun around with him in her arms, he laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Regina laughed along with him then set him back on the counter.

"Okay breathe Roland." She said softly, he nodded, she took his hand and placed it on his chest with her hand on top.

"When you feel your heart slow down then you can continue to play okay?" Regina said

"Okay Gina." He kept breathing slowly until he was calmer, "It's slow now."

"Yes it is, but I think the food is ready, are you ready to eat what Jax made for you?" she asked, Roland nodded.

"Okay you go sit at the big table and I will help Jax with the food."

"Okay Gina, can you sit by me?" he asked

"Of course sweets." Roland skipped out of the room, Jax had made a whole stack of pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse, lots of bacon, sausage and eggs of all kinds.

"You're quite the chief." Regina said balancing a few plates on her arms

"Thank you, when you have Ella as your girlfriend and Kenz as her best friend you have to know how to cook for them or they'd starve." Jax said, Regina laughed and followed Jax to the dining room. She found Roland sitting in a chair patiently, his eyes lit up as he saw them come into the room with plates and plates of food.

"You both go on and eat, I'm going to check on Ella and get the rest of the gang in here." Jax said

"Okay." Regina said, she started to make her plate and Roland's, she sat next to him and helped him with his food.

"Can you help cut it?" Roland asked "It's hard Gina." He said

"Of course Roland, thank you for asking." Regina said, she let his tiny hands rest on the butter knife and fork, she placed her own hands over his and guided him cutting his food so it would be easier to eat.

"And there." Regina said, placing the knife to the side

"Syrup Gina! Syrup!" Roland squealed

"Of course, how could I forget?" she said, he laughed

"Okay, you tell me when to stop." Regina said unsnapping the top of the maple syrup and pouring it over his pancakes.

"Uhm, stop!" Roland yelled, Regina chuckled

"Alright dear." Regina said, she placed the syrup to the side and was content watching him eat his food, he stuffed his mouth until his cheeks were enormous and tried to smile, Regina laughed which made Roland giggled, he swallowed his food and finished everything on his plate right after.

"I'm so full!" Roland said slouching in his chair, "Everyone take so long! I ate and they not here." Roland said shaking his head

"Well Roland you did eat very fast, I haven't quite finished either." Regina said wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Where is everyone Gina?" he asked

"I don't know sweets lets clean your face okay?" Regina asked, Roland nodded, she dipped her napkin in her water and wiped his sticky face, he giggled the entire time

"Gina you so fun!" Roland said in between giggles, Regina smiled

"So are you." Regina said fixing his curly brown hair

"Gina, when we get back home can we play again?" Roland asked

"Sure sweets we can play anytime you want." She said kissing his forehead, he scrunched his nose and giggled, Robin along with the others came in upon their precious moment.

"Well wasn't that just the cutest." Tink said squeezing Killian's arm, she was on the verge of tears, Ella giggled

"You made the pregnant women cry Regina." Ella said, everyone laughed and sat at the table just as they did at the restaurant.

"You look very beautiful this morning milady." Robin whispered in her ear

"Hey! No seductive whispering!" Ella yelled across the table, Regina and Robin both began to blush

"What's that?" Roland asked innocently

"Nothing Ro, sissy is just being silly huh?" Jax said placing his hand on her thigh, Ella gasped a bit and shot a look at Jax, he winked back at her and continued the conversation with everyone else

"What are the plans for today?" Jax asked casually, his hand remained tight on Ella's upper thigh, her hand went to his and tried to push his hands off of her, Regina and Tink both shared knowing glances and rose their eyebrows at Ella, Ella froze and didn't make any other obvious movements

"Well, I say we do a little shopping then some lunch and back to the states." Robin said

"Sounds great mate." Killian said, he and the others started to eat their food fairly quickly

"What do you think Ella?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raised, Jax hand moved a bit higher which caused her to shut her eyes, she quickly opened them and silenced a moan.

"Thaaaat-" she started to say when he moved his hand closer to his goal, "It's good, great plan, excuse me for a second." Ella said shooting out of her seat and dashing into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Killian asked concerned

"I don't know." Jax lied, he bit his bottom lip to suppress a laugh, he only did that because he didn't think she'd react that way but enjoyed toying with her, she would kill him later.

"We'll go check on her." Regina said, her and Tink both stood up and went into the kitchen, finding Ella splashing her face with water and cursing under her breath.

"Well well well aren't the young ones frisky." Tink purred, Ella turned around and rolled her eyes, Regina chuckled

"Shut up." Ella said shaking her head, "Honestly wasn't expecting that, I'm going to kill him if my dad and godfather don't do it first.

"Hun, I don't think any of them saw what was going on down under." Tink joked, Regina started laughing hysterically which caused Ella to laugh then Tink

"You both suck so much." Ella managed to say in between laughs

"But you love us." Regina said with a wink

"I have no other choice but to, you're too far into my life." Ella said

"Very true, now if you both can keep your hands to yourself for the remaining hotel experience, I think your father wants to go shopping already." Regina said

"You don't have to tell me that, that's all Jax, he's infatuated with me." Ella said

"Infatuated huh?" Jax said walking in carrying dishes

"You!" Ella said clearly pissed, "What the hell!" she said punching his arm repeatedly, he laughed and ran over to the sink to place the dishes down, she continued to assault him

"I missed you and haven't got the chance to-"

"Okay I'm stopping this conversation." Regina said with her hands on her hips, "You touch her again like that in my presence-"

"And mine." Tink added

"I'll set the pregnant women on you." Regina said

"You don't want all of this." Tink said using her hands to emphasize her body, "Don't let the belly fool you." Tink said, Ella giggled

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." Jax said, he kissed Ella quickly on the lips and left the kitchen

"You both are very intimating." Ella giggled

"I told you it's the belly." Tink said following Ella out, Regina in tow

"I'm sure it is." Regina said laughing, she hadn't laughed so much in one day, she loved it, she hoped that every day with this crazy family would be exactly like this.


	14. Spa Day

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter full of OQ and Jax and Ella feels. Anyways could you guys PLEASE go check out my new story Crimson Magic it's a crossover with Twilight and OUAT, there is going to be an OQ baby in that story (; Anyways Enjoy!**

**Xoxo,RM**

* * *

Tink pulled Ella to the side while the other went back to the dining room.

"Whoa." Ella said stumbling backwards

"Sorry, I have to make this quick before Regina notices." Tink said

"Make what quick?" Ella asked

"Hush, Killian and I booked Regina, Robin, Jax and you a day at this exclusive spa. We are taking Roland during that time, so I can get to know my baby daddy's godson and you four can have quality time together." Tink explained

"I love it! But isn't Regina going to be all against this?" Ella asked

"Of course she is, she's always thinking but here's the plan we take separate cars saying that we are going to meet you guys shopping got it?" Tink said, Ella nodded

"Perfect." Tink said just as Regina came back into the kitchen

"Well aren't you both coming?" Regina asked with her eyebrow arched

"Yes." Tink said quickly walking past the two, Regina stared at Ella, she knew something was up

"Ella?" Regina said sternly

"Yes?" Ella asked with a cheeky grin

"What are you up to?" Regina asked

"Nothing mama bird, now let's hurry wouldn't want to keep my daddy waiting right?" Ella cooed, Regina rolled her eyes

"I guess not." She mumbled, Ella giggled and linked arms with Regina.

* * *

"Alright so mate we'll take Roland with us and meet up with the four of you in a bit." Killian said, Roland jumped into his uncle's arms and smiled, Killian grabbed Tink's hand and the three got into a car and drove off before any of the others could say anything.

"Well okay then." Robin said shaking his head, Regina stood next to Ella and Jax lost in thought until a car pulled up for them with tinted windows. The four piling into the car.

Ella leaned closer to Jax and whispered in his ears the plan that was going down he chuckled.

"Ella." Robin said sternly, Ella smiled and scooted closer to Regina, they were in a town car with four seats in the back and a middle separating the driver and the passengers. It was quite spacious and very luxuries in Regina's eyes.

"What are we shopping for?" Regina asked

"Oh nothing special just having a little look around if that's okay with you milady." Robin said

"Of course." Regina said, she smiled softly at Robin who retuned the smile, Ella smiled and looked at Jax who winked at her.

"We're here sir Locksley." The driver said pulling up to a huge building, the four got out of the car, Robin and Regina looked confused.

"I don't think this is the right place." Regina said, Robin was just about to tell the driver when he saw Ella hand the driver some cash and thank him for taking them. Jax grabbed Ella's hand and the two started walking towards the building.

"Ella where are you going?" Robin asked, "We're supposed to meet your brother."

"I know just follow me." Ella said walking into the building

"Do you know what they're up to?" Robin asked Regina

"No idea." Regina said walking with Robin, they were all greeted by a lovely blonde who instructed the couples to each change in the designated areas and rejoin in the massage room. Robin shrugged when Regina looked at him but followed Jax. Ella grabbed Regina's hand and went to the dressing rooms.

"Come on Regina. Relax." Ella said from behind her curtain she stripped down to nothing except her panties and tied a white robe around her body, she waited for Regina.

"Ella what are we doing? Aren't we supposed to meet your brother and Tink and Killian?" Regina asked coming out from behind her curtain

"No we aren't actually meeting up with them just yet." Ella said

"Obviously." Regina said looking into the mirror fixing her hair, Ella smiled

"So basically this is a time for us all to bond together, Tink and Killian's idea, she told me a few things but I'm going to be just as surprised as you are."

"I should have guessed." Regina sighed

"What's wrong mama bird?" Ella asked as she looked at Regina's eyebrows knitted together in an expression that made Ella feel a little uneasy

"I don't know." Regina mumbled her shoulders tensed a bit, she felt anxious and nervous

"Regina relax." Ella said

"I can't this just seems so much in such a short time, I don't know what if your father doesn't want to do this?" Regina asked, Ella sensed her getter tenser and more anxious than usual.

"Okay Regina breathe with me." Ella said holding her shoulders, "Deep breathe in, hold for three counts; and let it out slowly out, one, two, three." Ella said calmly, "Now one more time in, hold for three, and out for three." Ella instructed, Regina followed her orders and immediately felt calmer

"Better?" Ella asked, Regina nodded, "Don't stress my dad is head over heels for you, I don't think you could do any wrong with him, he would worship the ground you walk on."

"Really?" Regina asked

"Dead serious, now let's not keep the boys waiting." Ella said she led Regina into a room, as they walked in incense hit them the room smelled wonderful and earthy, Ella loved the vibes. The boys were already on the table faced down with towels wrapped around their bodies, a women sat on a chair in between the two tables and smiled as the girls walked in.

"Welcome, my name is Kayla please join your couple to the side." She instructed, Regina stood next to Robin and Ella next to Jax

"I have told the boys to remain faced down during the whole process now ladies why don't you straddle your man's waist and start by putting some oil on your fingers and start massaging." Kayla said, Ella chuckled and jumped on Jax he groaned in pain and she giggled, Regina looked at Ella she felt a bit awkward and was unsure if they were even in that stage of the relationship yet they had kissed a few times but this almost seemed intimate. Ella looked up as if sensing her doubt.

"It's okay." Ella whispered, "Relax let your body go with the flow." Ella said softly, Regina nodded and slowly placed her leg over Robin's waist and followed Ella with the oil in her hands, she gracefully sat on the towel that met his waist, she rubbed her hands together and froze this was the first time seeing Robin so exposed to her it was just his back but she got butterflies, her fingers inches from all the muscles on his back he looked chiseled she could wait to see the front of him. She heard Ella chuckle and quickly turned to her.

"Touch it!" Ella mouthed, Ella made a seductive face and massaged Jax winking at Regina and being dramatic. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, okay." She said softly, she placed her fingers on Robin's shoulders and felt him relax by her touch alone, she smiled and started kneading his back, Robin groaned in pleasure which only encouraged Regina even more. She kept massaging him on his shoulders and scooted back a little to get the rest of his back.

"Regina." Robin mumbled, "Your hands are amazing." He said, Regina felt her cheeks flush, Ella giggled and bit her lip while massaging Jax. They went on massaging the boys for 15 more minutes until Kayla said the boy's time was up. Regina got off of Robin, he turned to her and her eyes were glued to his abdomen, he was incredibly ripped sort of surprising to her since she thought all he did was work at the office all the time.

"See something you like?" Ella whispered into Regina's ear which snapped Regina out of her trance, she elbowed Ella, Ella chuckled

"Now men if you'd give the ladies a few minutes to get settled", Kayla led the boys out. Regina and Ella turned away from one another dropping their robes and grabbing towels to wrap around their waist before climbing onto the beds waiting for the boys to come back.

"You enjoy that?" Ella asked, Regina laughed

"Yes I did."

"Oh I bet you did, you were flushed and breathless." Ella teased

"Hush Ella!" Regina whisper yelled as the boys came back in, Kayla instructed the boys to just lower the beds and stand beside them since straddling them may be harmful because of their built.

"And do what the ladies have done." Kayla said, "I will be back shortly with the next activity." She said leaving the four alone.

Regina was in absolute heaven Robin's hands were like magic unwinding every knot she had in her back he started with her neck and moved down her back, Regina was doing something to Robin, she tilted her head to one side and lay on her arms and let out a deep sigh, he smiled and kept massaging her. Jax was being annoying and kept tickling Ella's side, Ella was in a laughing fit and was about to fall off the bed.

"Stop!" she cried while laughing, Jax laughed

"Jax you're going to make me fall off the bed and expose the goods!" she cried

"Okay, okay." Jax said

"You're annoying." Ella mumbled putting her face onto the pillow

"But I'm all yours." He said kissing her shoulder then went back to massaging her quietly, they massaged the girls for the same amount of time as they got.

"Okay." Kayla said coming back in the room she had many paints and brushes in her arms, the boys gave the girls their robes and they discreetly got up and tied the sashes around them. Regina and Robin sat next to one another on their massage bed while Ella and Jax sat across of them on their own bed.

"Okay now what we're going to do is get in touch with your creative side, I want both partners to use their other as a canvas." Kayla said, Regina and Robin got wide eyed, Jax grinned at Ella, Ella rolled her eyes, and he needed to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"By canvas which part of the body are you referring to?" Ella asked breaking the silence

"It's really up to your choosing but I do recommend the back since it will be a bigger surface but other couples have used the stomach as well, your preference." Kayla said, "I'll leave you all to it."

"Interesting." Regina mumbled

"Back?" Robin asked, Regina smiled

"Definitely."

"Stomach?" Jax said wiggling his eyebrows at Ella

"No." Ella said laughing, "Back."

"Okay." Jax whined, "Ladies first." He groaned, Ella and Regina both lay back down on the tables dropping their robes to their waist but kept the lower half covered so the boys couldn't see anything.

"I'm not the best artist but I'll do something." Robin said

"No worries." Regina said, Robin began to paint varies shapes and lines it tickled a bit and half an hour later he was finished. Jax finished around the same time as Robin, he laughed to himself, and he had drawn a huge heart and wrote Ella loves Jax. The boys took pictures of the girls' backs and showed it to them. The girls had bikini tops on now and the towel wrapped firmly around their waists.

"Wow." Regina mumbled, Robin had painted a very beautiful scene of nature, the forest and a few dear by a beautiful waterfall, clearly he had lied to her, and it must have been where Ella got her passion from art from.

"It's beautiful." Regina said, Robin smiled and rubbed his neck

"Not as lovely as you Milady." Robin said smoothly, Ella made a gagging face to Jax who just laughed, Regina blushed deeply but thanked him for the comment. Robin didn't have the chance to look at Regina slightly bare until now, he admired her flat abdomen and slowly took his gaze up a bit more and bit his lip, and she had a very impressive-

His thoughts came to a halt when he heard Ella, quickly reddened when he met Regina's gaze, there was definitely some sexual tension between them now.

"You dummy." Ella said looking at the picture of what had done.

"Love you babe." He said lying on the table, it was the girls' time to paint, it took a lot longer than the boys. They finished in a little less of an hour. Regina would never call herself an artist but she did love to draw when she was younger, she had painted a beautiful scene with horses galloping freely, something she missed, living in the city she never got the chance to ride anymore. The girls showed the boys pictures of their back.

"How original." Jax mumbled, Ella had drawn a bunch of stick figures painting what Jax had painted on her back, Ella giggled

Robin examined Regina's artwork and smiled

"You are quite the artist." He said

"Hardly." Regina said smiling

"Well I think it's excellent." Ella said

"Thank you dear." Regina said as Kayla returned to examine their works, she nodded in approval at Regina and Robin and held back a laugh seeing what Jax and Ella had done.

"Now that you are all relaxed and expressed your creativity go shower and clean off then lady Tink has set up a few more surprises for you four.

"Oh great." Regina said

"It can't be that bad." Ella said, they were wrong, Regina would strangle Tink the next time she saw her.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	15. Surprise

**A/N: Short chapterish, Sorry for the super duper long wait, I just started college and it was my birthday yesterday, so the struggle is real. Anyways ENJOY!**

**Xoxo, Rm**

* * *

"Uhm sorry but are you sure this is the activity that Tink wanted us to do?" Robin asked as they all were shown into a huge room with pregnant partners on the floor looking like they were practicing birthing a child. Ella's eyes widened and she shot Regina a look.

"Yes in fact she will be with you shortly, I had just got off the phone with her as you all were cleaning up. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Kayla said with a smile, she left the four standing there shocked. Regina for some reason felt incredible embarrassed she knew her cheeks were bright red. Everything that had happened was pushing her relationship with Robin very far up there.

"She can't be serious right?" Jax asked turning to the girls

"You never know with Tink." Regina said she turned to Robin, "I apologize for anymore awkward situations we are going to be put through this evening." She couldn't believe Tink was making them take a class like this of all things.

"No worries Milady." Robin said he cleared his throat, "I guess this is just good practice for the future." He started to say, "I mean if we have a future together and you wanted a child that is." He closed his eyes, he was rambling, "I'm not pushing you to that of course, it's just I would like to have children with you just not now-" Robin paused, he looked at Regina, she was quite red but had her bottom lip between her teeth which was incredibly sexy, Robin made a mental note of that.

"Okay daddy-yo, I think we get it." A voice said from the other side of the room, it was Kenzi

"Kenz!" Ella squealed, "What are you doing here!" Ella said jumping on Kenzi, she wrapped her legs around Kenzi, and Kenzi laughed walking towards the others with Ella.

"I'm here for Roland actually, Tink filled me in." Kenzi said winking at Ella, "I know everything babe." She said looking straight at Ella

"Everything?" Ella mumbled

"Mhmm." Kenzi said, "It's nice to see you all." Kenzi said turning her attention back to the others, Ella stood next to her silently.

"It's nice to see you too Kenzi, what do you mean you're here for Roland." Robin asked, thank god Kenzi had interrupted their conversation he would have died right there and then, he liked Regina a whole lot and when the divorce was final he planned to show her all of the love he had for her.

"Just a little aunty time that's all daddy-yo, I'll meet you all on the plane with Roland." Kenzi said just as Tink walked in hand in hand with Killian and Roland on Killian's hip he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Daddy! Cece, Gina, J!" Roland yelled he jumped down and gave each of them a hug until his eyes set on Kenzi!

"Roro!" Kenzi said bending down to scoop him up, Roland giggled

"I missed you Kenz!" Roland said

"I missed you too buddy, you ready for a big adventure today?" Kenzi asked him, he nodded vigorously his brown curls bouncing making him even more adorable.

"Where are you all going?" Ella asked

"That is top secret missy." Kenzi said, "But don't worry Hale is here too we will be extra safe and see you later on, say bye Roland." Kenzi said

"Bye guys!" Roland said as he and Kenzi left the six.

"Okay couples please sit on the mats so we can begin, I am Tracy and I will be your instructor for today." A brunette said with a very big smile. Tink happily grabbed Killian's hand and led him to a mat, she sat in front of him, Jax shrugged at Ella

"You're the mommy." Ella said leading Jax to a mat, she left the middle mat open for Regina and Robin.

"Me? But you're the girl." Jax whined

"Excuse me just because-" Ella started to say

"Okay, okay fine don't get all riled up." Jax mumbled, Ella giggled and sat in front of him, Regina chuckled watching the two, she looked at Robin who was still a bit red.

"Shall we?" she asked, she grabbed Robin's hand and led him to the mat in the middle of Tink and Ella, she sat in front of him.

The six sat and listened to Tracy explain different techniques, some talk of anatomy, breathing techniques, ways the father can help through the birth and explained how much the women has to dilate.

"Okay and now we are going to do a mock birth." Tracy explained, "I want the fathers in front of the mothers, have the mothers spread their legs, ready to catch the baby, the mothers can position themselves in any way they feel comfortable.

Regina flushed red but went through the directions, Robin had his eyes locked with hers, he smiled, his dimples deep, Regina returned the smile. Robin sat at Regina's feet, her legs on the sides of Robin. Tracy explained the fathers should choose soothing words to help the mother, positive encouragements.

"Okay." Robin said smiling, "Regina you can do this you're beautiful and wonderful." Robin began to say, Regina's heart began to beat fiercely in her chest.

"You will be a fantastic mother in the future, you are already so wonderful with my children." He said, "You can do this." He said softly

Ella paused to listen to her father try to whisper to Regina but she heard regardless, her heart swelled.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Ella asked Jax

"Yes they are, future parents." Jax whispered and kissed her temple, "Now help me deliver this baby." He said laughing

"Okay babe you got this." Ella said giggling, Regina, Tink, Killian and Robin paused to watch them

"No I can't!" Jax said, "You did this to me!" he yelled

"You wanted it!" Ella screamed back, "Now breathe woman!"

"Fine." Jax said over exaggerating his breathes

"Okay keep going! I can see the head!" Ella said

"Oh my god, oh my god." Jax said, he scrunched his face

"Keep pushing!" Ella laughed

"I hate you!" Jax yelled, "You made me get fat! I carried it for nine months! You did nothing!" Ella busted in laughter

"Babe, you don't mean that it's the pain keep pushing!" Ella said

"Oh god." Jax said

"And there he is, healthy baby boy with-" Ella paused, "Red hair! This isn't mine!" Ella said

"Babe it is!" Jax said playing it off, "Let's name him Nacho!" Ella giggled

"It's Hale's baby isn't it!" Ella said

"Babe please not now." Jax said

"You two are so strange." Tink said interrupting their scene

"Seriously." Killian said

"And scene." Jax said, Ella giggled

"I don't even know what to say anymore." Tink said

"You're welcome." Ella said winking

* * *

**A/N:Let me know what you think! Review, I'm going to make reviewing a little fun, when you review I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter, like it?**

**Xoxo,**

**RM**


	16. Tears

**A/N: Yes it's been forever, sorry guys. I'll be trying to update more since I'm on break. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

*A few days later, the day of the ball*

"Yes I know Tink, we all are just so busy with the preparations - , yes I will make time for him as soon as I take Ella to her appointment, I have to go inside now- I'm hanging up, bye." Regina said finally able to get Tink off the phone. She peered to her right, Ella was pulling her jacket closer to her if that was even possible.

"You okay dear?" Regina asked in a soothing voice, Ella nodded, Regina sighed and placed one arm around her as they walked into the building.

"Whatever happens, you have a strong support system and we will always be there for you I promise." Regina said planting a kiss on her forehead, "Now go have a seat while I get us checked in okay?" Regina said, Ella nodded and picked a seat in the corner she watched a woman play with her daughter happily, Ella didn't know what to think.

Regina talked to the receptionist, checked them in and sat down next to Ella, who was incredibly nervous. She looked at Ella and saw a few tears falling down her cheek, Ella was staring at the young mother and her child.

"Ella, you're okay." Regina said wiping away a few tears.

"I know." Ella mumbled, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm so reckless." She said

"Ella you aren't-"

"No I am and you knew it from the start." Ella began, she tried to keep the emotion and pain out of her voice but that didn't work. "I barely passed high school, I don't have a job, I'm not in college, I'm an alcoholic and obviously ill in the head, how could I possibly raise a child when I'm still a child?" Ella asked Regina, Regina stunned didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth Locksley and Regina Mills." A voice said, Ella bit her lip and got up, Regina followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just breathe sweets." Regina said

* * *

"Okay Miss Locksley, from what I see on your results is-" paused and checked his clip board, Ella tensed and held her breath.

"Well out with it already." Regina said sternly

"Sorry, dramatic pause always gets people." Whale said chuckling, Regina looked at him non-amused, Whale cleared his throat.

"You aren't pregnant Miss Locksley." Whale said, Ella let out her breath

"Thank you so much." Ella said, she got up and briskly walked out, Regina confused quickly thanked Whale and raced after her.

"Ella, wait, what are you doing?" Regina yelled, she caught Ella's elbow and turned her, she looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Ella, why are you crying?" Regina asked, Ella sniffed and whipped her eyes

"I don't know." She said half laughing, "I don't know what to feel, I'm happy because I wasn't ready and you all knew that but I'm so sad, I'm so sad." Ella said

Regina paused and looked at her, "Honey, I know you are. Things happen for a reason, it will happen one day when you both are ready, you will have a healthy perfect bundle of joy." Regina said, "Don't cry, okay?"

"Okay." Ella said smiling

"Now I believe we have some major things to do, starting with our spa day then dressing then the ball, you up for this?" Regina asked

"Absolutely." Ella said

* * *

"Hey Mr. Locksley." Jax said walking into Robin's office

"Ah Jax, how are you doing?" Robin asked pausing from his work to look at the young boy

"Pretty good." Jax said

"Good, may I ask why you are here?"

"I actually wanted to know if you knew where Ella was, she hasn't been returning my texts or calls today." Jax said

"No, sorry. I haven't spoken to her at all today, I imagine she might be with Kenzi or Regina. You might want to start there." Robin said

"Thanks Mr. L" Jax said

"Of course, see you at the ball tonight?" Robin asked

"Yes sir." Jax said, he smiled nodding his head

"Jax." Robin said

"Hmm?" he asked turning around as the elevator doors opened

"Are you okay, you seem a bit off." Robin said

"No sir, I'm fine." Jax lied

"If you say so, be careful my boy." Robin said as Jax stepped into the elevator, he just nodded as the doors closed. Jax took a deep breath as he felt the elevator descend, he pulled up his shorts to his thigh and looked at his nasty bruise, he had to stop.

* * *

Ella and Regina finally finished their spa day and fitting five hours before the ball, they headed into the penthouse to relax and catch up with everyone. As the elevator doors opened Ella walked out Regina following her, she saw Robin playing with Roland and Jax on his phone.

"Gina! Cece!" Roland squealed, he raced to his sister gave her a hug then went to Regina. Jax looked up and smiled at Ella.

"Hey, you haven't texted me all day." Jax said

"Oh crap." Ella mumbled, "Sorry I totally didn't even check my phone at all today. I'm sorry hun." Ella said walking up to him, she placed her hand lightly on his cheek, but he flinched right when her hand touched his cheek, Ella immediately pulled back her hand.

"Jax, what was that?" Ella asked

"Sorry, my jaw hurts a little."

"Why?" Ella asked, "Did you get hurt or something."

"No, I'm fine." Jax lied, Ella studied him, she knew something was up.

"Jax, what aren't you-" Ella started to say when the elevator doors opened again

"I'm home!" a women said, everyone turned to the voice. Regina didn't know who this woman was, she had her dark hair in a bun, wore denim jeans and a white blouse and some flats. She looked like she was in her late 20s.

"Holy shit! Tiffany!" Ella screamed, she dashed past Regina and hugged the woman, then started to tear up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ella asked, "God I didn't know what to think, you totally disappeared!" Ella said, Tiffany smiled and wiped the young girl's tears away.

"Long story hun, but we'll catch up soon enough." Tiffany said, she kissed Ella's forehead, her own eyes damp from the reunion they just had.

"Tiffany, great to see you." Robin said standing next to Regina, Tiffany shifted her focus to Robin and the raven haired women next to him and rose her eyebrow.

"Good to see you too Robin, and who is this pretty young thing? Arm candy?" Tiffany teased, Regina immediately blushed.

"Still the same." Robin said chuckling, "This is Regina, Regina this is my niece Tiffany."

"So glad to meet you Tiffany." Regina said reaching out her hand to go for a shake, Tiffany laughed and pulled Regina into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I'm a hugger." Tiffany said, "Don't we know it." Ella teased

"Ella shut your mouth." Tiffany said rolling her eyes, Regina smiled "And what is your relation with my uncle?" Tiffany asked

"Oh." Regina said, she didn't expect her to be so forward

"That's my cousin Tiffany for ya." Ella said saving Regina, "Now you're staying with me in my room because I missed your ass way too much. Jax can you grab her bags?" Ella asked

"Sure." Jax said

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Regina, welcome to the family." Tiffany said winking, "I must spend quality time with my cousin, catch up with the rest of you guys later. Except for you Roland, come here and give me a hug little man!" Roland's face lit up and he jumped into her arms, the four leaving Regina and Robin alone.

"Sorry about that, my niece has no boundaries." Robin said leading Regina to the couch.

"No worries, Robin. I've never seen her before, not at the balls or in the office, and I've been working for you for years." Regina said

"Yes, well my niece has been gone for five years, and she's picked the time to return now." Robin said

"What? Why?" Regina asked

"Not sure, she is a very active soul, she wanders, it took a toll on Ella for sure." Robin said

"Why is that?" Regina asked

"She left the city when she was 23, Ella was 13 and Marion was making things complicated, Tiffany was a motherly figure for her and when she left things spiraled."

"Oh." Regina said

"I'm just curious to why she chose now to return." Robin said

* * *

**A/N: Review guyssss! Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	17. Opportunities

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and i agree Robin should be more involved with Ella and he will be, the next chapter will be totally OQ, anyways enjoy! review!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Thank you sir." Tiffany said to Jax, she had no clue on who this boy was.

"Oh crap, Jax this is Tiffany obviously, Tiff this is my significant other Jax." Ella said

"Well, pleasure to meet you Jax." Tiffany said Jax smiled, then took Roland into his arms

"I'll let you girls catch up looks like you need it." Jax said

"We still need to talk later Jax." Ella said sternly, he nodded and left.

"So, Jax, interesting person, I didn't take him to be your type, well besides the tattoo and bad boy vibes, but I thought you went for the boys with longer hair." Tiff said.

"Oh man, that's a long story, he had long hair but yah another time for that one." Ella said, "So much has happened without you here, I don't know whether to be upset with you for leaving or want to slap you Tiff."

"Well that's like the same thing, I would categorize those actions as angry." Tiff said

"Stop being a smart ass." Ella mumbled, she was so hurt and had so many emotions going through her system.

"Ella, I had to leave, there wasn't anything for me here and if I stayed I probably would have settled down with my ex and god knows that wouldn't have been good for me. I can't just live off the Locksley success, I had to do my own thing." Tiff said

"It wasn't fair." Ella said, "You left without telling any of us, and you knew I looked up to you like my mother, because Marion wasn't." Tiffany sighed

"I know sweetie, things just got complicated, I'm here now." Tiffany said, "I have news too."

"What is it?" Ella asked

"I'm getting married." Tiffany said

"What!" Ella yelled, her rage diminishing, "Who is it?"

"His name is Jay." Tiff said, "He's so amazing Ella, he's changed me so much." Tiff said

"Well clearly, you aren't dressing like well, a prostitute." Ella said

"I know." Tiff said laughing

"Well where is he?" Ella asked

"He will be here tonight don't worry about that." Tiff said, "But I want you to be one of my bridesmaids, I'd make you my maid of honor but your cousin would have a cow."

"Of course, Tiff, anything for you." Ella said squeezing the light out of Tiffany.

"So, catch me up what's going on with you and Jax, and Robin and Regina?" Tiff asked, Ella told Tiff about everything, two hours had passed, she explained the start of Jax, the break up, the promise ring, the pregnancy, then told her about Robin and Regina, how she played matchmaker and where they stood now.

"Wow. You leave for five years and your little baby is almost pregnant, your uncle is getting it on, man." Tiff said chuckling

"Well it is your fault for leaving." Ella said

"Yes." Tiff said

"Well how did you meet this mysterious Jay?" Ella asked

"Well, in my party days, he was a DJ and well I kept seeing him all the time at every damn party, I was really into his music too." Tiff started to explain, "One thing led to another I was very drunk dancing on a table, slipped and cliché he caught me." Tiff said laughing, "You know those moments in movies where the whole world stops and it's just you two?"

"Yes." Ella responded

"Well it felt exactly like that, the even better part is that he's from New Zealand, and has an accent that still makes me melt." Tiff said

"Well I am so happy for you and can't wait to meet him, when is the wedding?"

"So it's in a few weeks."

"What!"

"Yes, well we got engaged a year ago and have been planning since, I wanted to tell you sooner but I just got so wrapped up in life."

"Jeez." Ella huffed, "It's like you were living a secret life."

"Yes, a life I've always wanted, except without some of my family but we'll change that." Tiffany said, "Ella." Tiff said quietly

"What?" Ella asked

"I want you to come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jay and I are planning to move to where we met, which happens to be in Hawai'i. We're starting like this business, and I want you to come and help us set it up. I'm finally tapping into my share of the Locksley family fortune to start it, it's going to be big and you being the artistic eye, I need help." Tiffany said

Ella was in complete shock, Tiffany automatically felt her tension.

"You have time to make the decision, I mean you wouldn't have to live there but you'd have to spend a good chunk of the time. The college thing, I know you hate school but if you change your mind you could just leave here get away from all this drama and just find yourself. Maybe even open your own art gallery in the islands." Tiff explained

"I don't know, I mean in Beijing, I met with some people to kick start my art career but this is big." Ella said

"It is, you're an adult now and you can make your own decisions, no matter what you pick your ass is still coming to visit me whether you like it or not." Ella laughed

"Of course, I mean this is a major thing, I wouldn't be doing anything here anyways besides you know the usual meddling in life. I'd have to talk to dad about this and I guess Jax too." Ella said

"I know you told me everything about Jax, but right when he left you said you had to talk to him, what was that all about?" Tiff asked

"I don't know, I just haven't spoken to him a lot since we returned from Beijing, but the weirdest thing is that I'm starting to notices small bruises everywhere on him, I even saw him trying to cover it up with makeup, he didn't see me but it's just odd."

"Hmm, what did you say he does for a living?" Tiff asked

"Oh, he owns and runs a tattoo shop." Ella said

"Hm, maybe he does those side activities, like maybe he just goes to the gym."

"No, he isn't really into the gym, he's more of a home gym kind of guy." Ella said

"Well maybe he changed his mind."

"Maybe."

"Well, I've taken enough of your time, you go on and get ready I have to be getting back to my fiancé." Tiff said standing up, she kissed Ella's forehead

"I love you." Tiff said

"I love you too, glad you're back." Ella said, Tiff smiled and left her room. She walked back towards the elevator, she immediately stopped when she saw Regina and Robin pull apart quickly.

"Tiff, didn't hear you coming." Robin said breathlessly, he straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair, Tiff giggled and looked at Regina who was blushing hardcore.

"No worries, it was great to see you, uncle, and Regina, I'd love to talk to you sometime and personally thank you for caring for my monkey Ella." Tiff said

"Of course, perhaps tonight." Regina spoke

"Sure, have a lovely evening you two." Tiff said getting into the elevator. "Oh, almost forgot, I'm engaged uncle!" Tiff shouted as the doors began to close.

"What! Who is he!" Robin yelled, "Tiffany!" Tiff laughed as the doors closed.


	18. Locksley's Ball

**A/N: I was going to wait until I wrote continuations of all the other stories but I decided against it, I however will write more for my other stories! Sorry guys don't kill me! Please Review, it felt a bit rushed so sorry in advanced. Read my new Story called Free (;**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"She drives me crazy." Robin said rolling his eyes.

"She is lovely; I look forward to speaking with her later tonight." Regina said

"I'm glad." Robin said smiling, "I wanted to ask you something."

"It's not another piece of jewelry is it? Because if it is Robin, I really can't accept any more gifts."

"No, it isn't." Robin said pulling Regina into his arms and kissing her forehead, she smiled.

"As you've seen in the past balls, Locksley's wear green, always, and I was wondering if you would like to be a part of that tradition, it doesn't mean we're extremely likely to get married or anything I'd like to of course but- "

"Robin, you're rambling." Regina said chuckling

"I know, I know." He said, "I practiced this whole speech in my head but I'm lost for words when it comes to you Milady."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Robin said tucking a strand of hair behind Regina's ear, "So, what I'm trying to ask again, will you accompany me tonight?"

"Of course." Regina said

"Yay!" Ella yelled from the top of the staircase, "I'm glad you said yes because I already have your dress!" Ella squealed, Regina and Robin both chuckled.

"And what if I were to say no? What would you have done with the dress?" Regina asked

"Well, I would have convinced you one way or another." Ella said winking, "Now if you two would stop being in the honeymoon phase and quit sucking one another's face we must be getting ready for the ball!" Ella said loudly then twirling on her heel and making her way back to her room.

"I guess that is my que." Robin said, "I will see you this evening." Robin said picking up Regina's hand and kissing it.

"I'll see you soon." Regina said slightly blushing, she ascended the stairs as Robin watched her. He couldn't wait to see her later.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Regina asked coming out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Ella had hired makeup artists, hair designers, fashion designers, everyone for the ball that night. Ella looked up from her phone at Regina, her hair was beautifully curled, her makeup dark, she had on a dark green off the shoulder long sleeved lace mermaid dress, Ella held her breathe, could Regina get anymore breathtaking?

"Ella." Regina said again more embarrassed

"Holy shit, you look amazing!" Ella yelled, "But there is one thing." Ella said

"What is it?" Regina asked, "Is the makeup off? I mean I don't wear a lot and it makes me feel heavy."

"No that's not it, you look beautiful." Ella said getting up and retrieving the box, she opened it and took out the necklace her dad had bought for Regina.

"This." Ella said walking towards Regina and placing the beautiful diamond necklace around her.

"There, even more lovely." Ella said, a tear forming in her eye. Regina turned around and cocked her head.

"Are you crying dear?" Regina asked

"No I'm fine dad's gonna be really excited." Ella said

"Thank you dear, now I do believe it's your turn to get all glammed up hmm?" Regina said sitting ever so regally on the bed.

"Okay." Ella said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Ella walked out of the bathroom with her makeup pretty similar to Regina's her hair was parted in the middle and curled, she had on an emerald green crystal cap sleeved chiffon long evening dress with matching earrings.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Regina said, Ella smiled then looked at the ground, Regina frowned and thanked the staff for their help and asked them if they would mind leaving the room. Regina waited for everyone to clear out of the room and had Ella sit down at her vanity.

"What's wrong buttercup?" Regina asked with her hand's on Ella's shoulders. Ella sighed and looked up at the mirror, her eyes were watering and she choked back a sob. She definitely was not going to ruin her makeup.

"Ella, you've cried so much these past days. Honey." Regina said pulling her up from her seat and hugged her tightly. Ella squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on her breathing she wrapped her arms around Regina and sighed.

"I'm being ridiculous; I think Jax is up to something. But I should just focus on tonight and how important it is for dad." Ella said, she pulled back and took a breath to compose herself.

"I'm sorry." Ella said

"Don't be, it's what I'm here for." Regina said kissing the side of her head, "Now I believe the dance should be starting any minute now, shall we?" Regina asked, Ella nodded and took Regina's arm.

* * *

Regina and Ella were some of the last to arrive, they stepped through the doors, the dance was in full swing, it looked like something you'd see out of a fairy-tale. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Regina." A voice said, Regina turned to see her knight in shining suit. Robin had on a black suit, he had shaved, and had a green bow that matched Regina's dress perfectly. Ella smiled.

"I'll let you too be alone." Ella said wiggling her eyebrows, Regina turned a bright red, and Robin chuckled.

Robin grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Absolutely beautiful." He said

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Regina teased, Robin laughed.

"Would you do me the honors of dancing with me, my fair lady?" he asked

"I'd love to." Regina said following him to the dancefloor, they were playing classical music, it felt so magical, she and Robin danced as if they were made for each other, with such elegance and grace it was hard to not look at.

"Hey there." Marian said pulling Ella out of her thoughts.

"Hey." Ella said with a small smile

"I'm sorry, I truly am for everything I've done. I should have been a better mother." Marian began

"It's fine." Ella said

"It isn't, but I hope we can fix it. At least try to be I don't know friends first? Then build up, I wanna be in your life, but I understand if you don't want me Ella."

"What you did to us is really hard to forgive but for Roland and Dad's sake, I'll try." Ella said

"That's all I ask." Marian said, she smiled at her daughter and placed her hand on Ella's cheek then walked away.

"Couple of the year huh? Regina and Robin?" A voice said as Ella was leaning against a wall, she turned to see Tiffany.

"They just might be." She turned her attention to the man next to her, he was slightly taller than Tiffany, he smiled at her, he had dimples, dark brown hair and was wearing a suit much like her fathers with a green bow to match Tiffany's dress, he was pretty attractive.

"You must be Jay!" Ella said smiling

"Yes and you must be the infamous Ella." Jay said taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles

"That I am. It's such a pleasure to meet Tiffany's fiancé! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Ella said

"Thank you very much, she's my eternal companion." Jay said grabbing Tiffany's hand. Tiffany smiled and looked around for Ella's boyfriend. Ella followed her gaze.

"I don't know." She said quietly, Tiffany smiled sadly.

"Do try to have a little fun ok?" Tiff said

"I will! Go dance with your fiancé." Ella said winking, Jay smiled and lead Tiff to the dance floor.

"Hey lover." Kenzi said bumping her hip against Ella's.

"Hey babe." Ella laughed, "Hale! Great to see you, how's the band doing?"

"Great, a lot of gigs actually." Hale said

"That's awesome, you and the sirens totally deserve it." Ella spoke

"Thanks Ells, do you guys want a drink?" Hale asked

"I'm good." Ella said

"Sure babe." Kenz said, Hale left the two alone

"So what's up?" Kenz asked

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the atmosphere." Ella lied

"Mmmhmm." Kenz hummed, "You're being weird, is it that jackass of a boyfriend again? I swear to god, Ella-"

"Kenz please." Ella said

"Fine fine, I love you, ok?" Kenz said

"I know." Ella said, Hale returned with shots.

"Where'd you get that?" Ella said chuckling

"Secret! Now bottoms up!" he said handing Ella, and Kenz each one. Ella gulped It down, the amber liquid burning her throat. Ella smiled at her friends.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kenzi said

"Yeah." Ella mumbled, "Go dance, everyone else is, don't worry about me I'll just be chillin like a villain." Ella said reassuringly

"That was so lame, but okay my love." Kenzi said winking and pulling Hale to the dance floor.

Ella sat there smoothing out her dress, this wasn't like Jax to be late especially since she had just seen him a few hours ago. She sighed, watching Regina dance with her dad, Tiffany dancing with Jay, Kenzi with Hale. They all looked so happy, even Marian was dancing with Roland, she was glad she had come their relationship was going to be much better.

Ella got up and went to get some air, she opened a side door and walked out onto a balcony and just stared out into the dark night. She hadn't realized that someone was following her, he shut the door behind them and crept closer to Ella then encircled her waist. Ella jumped and turned around pushing away, then looked up, it was Jax. She cocked her head and rose an eyebrow he had on a marine's uniform, black jacket, white hat and even the white gloves.

"Where'd you steal that from?" Ella said jokingly, Jax smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't steal it Ella." He said, "I wanted to tell you sooner but I was nervous."

"So this is what you've been up to?" Ella asked

"Yeah." He mumbled

"I guess that's good, Tiff and I had the idea you were some sort of underground mma fighter." Ella said leaning against the balcony.

"Although that sounds cool, that isn't the life style for me."

"Well sir, you sure do look good in a uniform." Ella said swaying her hips as she came closer to him, he laughed and pulled away before she could kiss him.

"Ella we need to talk." Jax said, Ella furrowed her brows

"Okay, go then." Ella said hugging herself

"I'm getting deployed." Jax said barely above a whisper

"What?" Ella said in disbelief, "I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"You're leaving me?" Ella said with tears filling her eyes

"No, I'm not leaving you like I love you but I have to go but I'll be back and it'll feel like nothing!" Jax said trying to step closer, Ella shook her head.

"When are you leaving?" Ella asked

"Tomorrow morning." Jax said

"What the fuck Jax!" Ella yelled, she didn't care her make-up was going to be ruined, emotions spilling everywhere.

"How long were you even in the program!" she asked yelling

"A little over a year." He mumbled

"And you didn't think to tell your GIRLFRIEND what the hell you were up to? I guess everything was a lie then huh? Are you even a tattoo artist?"

"Yes I am; I still have the shop but I think this is such a great opportunity."

"A great opportunity." Ella huffed, "So you lied about cutting your hair because of your step sister then, you did it because of the Marines huh?"

"I didn't want to lie to you but you weren't in a good stage and this would have just added more stress on your part." Jax said

"What the hell do you know about me huh?" Ella yelled, she was scream crying, she shook her head shoved him out of her way, she had to get out of there. She threw open the doors and darted for the exit, everyone stopped and looked at the commotion.

"Ella wait!" Jax said running after her, she made it to the middle of the room, surrounded by her family and friends and her dad's workers when Jax had grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled crying, but his grip was tight.

"What's going on here?" Tiffany asked removing Jax's hold on Ella.

"Nothing." Jax said, "We just need to talk it out." Jax said to Ella

"No, we aren't talking anymore, you're a LIAR!" Ella said, she put her hands to the necklace with the ring on it and yanked it off.

"I was a fool to think that my life would be great again, everything was going great, but I guess I don't deserve it, I had a pregnancy scare but I was alright that you were the dad, I could have been your future wife but again apparently I don't deserve it." Ella said in between sniffles, "I was dumb to think we'd ever be something more." She threw the necklace at him and gave a final look at him.

"I'm always the second choice thank you for showing me that." Ella said darting out of the room.

Everyone grew silent, Jax picked up the ring and sighed taking off his white hat.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kenzi screamed she jumped towards Jax and began punching him.

"Kenzi no!" Robin yelled, he, Jay and Hale had to restrain her.

"You fucking idiot, you better leave before I will kill you. You hurt her again you bastard!" Kenzi said struggling against the three men.

"Go, we got things covered here. I think you and Tiffany should go after her." Robin said to Regina, the two women nodded and ran after her.


	19. You broke her

**A/N: Updating at random times, sorry loves. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

Ella rushed to her room and stripped out of her dress and changed. She sat on her bed. She finally gave up, dropped the fake smile as a tear ran down her face and she whispered to herself "I can't do this anymore". Her chest burned, the tears kept coming and she sobbed like her life depended on it, she stood up and went to her bathroom locking it, she opened the toilet and dry heaved, then sat back on her knees.

* * *

Tiffany and Regina headed to Ella's bedroom door.

"Should we knock?" Regina asked, Tiffany nodded, Regina formed her hand into a fist and knocked, holding her breath to hear and answer, but nothing.

"Ella?" Tiffany said knocking, but it was dead silent. Regina shrugged and opened the door followed by Tiffany. The room was dark except for the light that came from the windows.

"Her bathroom." Tiffany said barely above a whisper, Regina nodded and walked towards the door, there was light behind it. She knocked on it and pressed her ear to it.

"Ella, dear." She spoke, all she heard was sobs.

"Ella, hun." Tiffany spoke from besides Regina, "You gotta open the door love."

"Please-" a muffled voice said, "Leave." Ella cried

"Hun, we can help you-" Tiffany began

"No." she sobbed

"Ella, please just talk to us." Regina said softly

"No." she sobbed again

* * *

"Kenzi stop, calm down!" Hale tried to say

"No!" She screamed, "He's a fucking bastard who keeps hurting my best friend!" she yelled trying to attack Jax but three men holding her back was a struggle.

"Congratulations!" Kenzi screamed, "You've managed to make her feel like a worthless piece of shit! Would you like an award for that?" Kenzi yelled

"Kenzi, I-" Jax started to say

"No! You don't get to talk you piece of shit!" Kenzi yelled trying to inch her way to Jax. "God I wish I could hurt you the way you hurt her. I wish Ella could hurt you the same way, but I know in my fucking heart that she wouldn't." Kenzi said with tears streaming down her face

"She will never get over you, you dumbshit" Kenzi said through her tears

"I'm sorry, Kenzi." Jax tried to say

"You wanna know something funny?" Kenzi asked, "Ella is that person you meet in your lifetime that turns your whole world upside down. No matter what she goes through she is the sunshine in my sky, always. But you, Jax, you're the rain, the clouds trying to hide her from shining. Why? She has been through hell and back, her whole life has been struggle after struggle and YOU. You are supposed to be her support, her foundation of life. But you fucking blew it. She crumbled and you're still standing." Kenzi said

"Kenzi, I'm sorry, I really am." Jax said

"You don't get it." Kenzi said, she stopped fighting the three men, "You absolutely in all ways, broke her." Kenzi said sinking to the ground

"And I don't know if I can fix her." Kenzi sobbed, "I'm supposed to be her best friend and help her up when shes down, but how can I when you left nothing for her. She's broken into a million pieces that the ones that love her will have to pick up and put together." Kenzi said

"So thank you, you piece of shit. For showing everyone that you don't love her." she picked herself up took a deep breath and headed out of the building, Hale following closely behind her. Jax stood there shocked, he looked to Robin.

"Sir, I didn't mean-" Jax started to say, Robin shook his head

"No Jax, enough." Robin started to say, "You've done it." Robin sighed

"Sir, just hear me out-"

"Hear what Jax? What?" Robin said running a hand through his brown locks, "Do I have to repeat Kenzi? You broke my other daughter. Christ Jax."

"You broke her, again." Robin stressed, "You taught her time and time again that nothing." He paused rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing she does, is good enough." Robin finished, Jax frowned

"I didn't mean to." He said with a few tears falling from his eyes, "I'm trying to be better for her."

"Are you? You think hurting her again helps?" Robin said raising his voice, he started to feel heat rise from his neck.

"Robin." A male voice said cautiously, "I'm Jay, Tiffany's fiancé, I know how much you want to punch this kid out, but don't." Robin closed his eyes trying to steady his breath, Jay was right, but every time he looked at Jax he saw his daughter's pain.

"Robin." Jay said again, Robin's fists were clenched and he trembled.

"Don't do something you won't be proud of telling your daughter." Jay said he rested a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Be the man you want her to end up with. Do you want her to be with someone who punches another person because they're angry?" Jay asked, Robin let a breath through his nose

"Jax isn't worth it, you have someone more important needing attention, alright?" Jay said, Robin opened his eyes and nodded.

"Ella, she's probably really confused right now and needs a father figure, okay?" Jay said

"Thank you." Robin said to Jay, Jay nodded

"Sir-" Jax tried to say, Robin looked at him

"Leave, now." Robin said and without another word headed towards the elevators.

* * *

Robin headed up the stairs to Ella's room and slowly opened the bedroom doors, he saw Regina and Tiffany leaning against the bathroom door their ears pressed to the door offering soothing words. Tiffany looked up and stood to walk to him.

"She isn't responding as much, the occasional "No."" Tiffany said

"I see. Could you do me the biggest favor?" Robin asked

"Take care of the guests downstairs?" Tiff asked

"Yes."

"You can count on it." She said with a smile before disappearing.

Regina lifted her head to the approaching figure and had a small smile on her face.

"I got this." He whispered to her before planting a kiss to her head, Regina nodded and moved away from the door. Robin knocked gently.

"Ella." He said softly, "I'm coming in okay?" he said, he waited for a response but heard small whimpers, he quickly picked the lock and let himself in before shutting the door behind him. Regina went back to her original position with her ear against the door just in case Robin or Ella needed her.

Robin looked at his daughter, she had taken off her dress and had replaced it with shorts and a tank top. Her hair in complete disarray and her makeup smeared, she looked broken. Her eyes puffy and bloodshot red, she looked at her father and immediately went to the toilet dry heaving, Robin sat close to her and rubbed circles on her back while holding her hair just in case she did let out something. She pulled away and hugged her knees slowly rocking back and forth.

"Ella." Robin said, "Talk to me." Robin spoke, she sniffled

"I'm so tired." Ella said in between gasps of air, "It hurts, I just want to be done daddy." Ella said

"Oh princess." Robin said pulling her into his arms and slowly rocking back and forth.

"I'm tired of trying to be stronger than I feel." She said sniffling, Robin kissed her head

"Everything hurts right now love, it may feel like the end of the world, but it isn't." he spoke softly, "You may think there is no light left, that with all that's been going on there isn't hope for something better, but there is Ella." Robin said

"But-" Ella tried to say but Robin hushed her

"The hardest thing about losing someone, isn't saying goodbye." Robin said rocking gently, "But rather learning to live without them. It's always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside when they go."

"But I'm telling you, time heals." Robin said, "You find something to fill that void in the most unexpected places in the most peculiar times."

"I swear if it wasn't for you meddling I wouldn't have found that something or rather someone to fill the void, Ella." Robin said, Regina's breath hitched listening to him.

"You are deserving of the purest, whole, and authentic love there is. I hope you know that." Robin said gently standing and placing her down on the tub's edge, he tucked her hair behind her ears, her crying had ceased, she looked at her father with pained eyes.

"You. Are. Enough." Robin said, "You are, Ella." Robin said squeezing her hands, "Understand your worth my love. Once you do there is no stopping you." Ella's breathe hitched.

"Cry as hard as you want to, but just make sure that when you're done, you never cry for the same reason again." Robin said, he kissed her hands and smiled at her. Ella sighed and smiled a little.

"You haven't called me princess in a while." Ella said softly, Robin smile widened

"Well, you will always be my princess Ella, no matter how old you get. Now get some rest, we have more things to discuss but that's for another day, now I'll be back with some water, I assume you would like to speak to Regina before you rest?" Robin asked, Ella nodded just as Robin was about to leave Ella threw herself into him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." Ella said

"I love you so much more." Robin said kissing her head, he opened the door and smiled at Regina. She stood with the help of him, she looked at Ella and motioned her to go on the bed. Ella watched as her father left. Ella sat there and wiped away her tears. Regina sat next to her.

"Gina." Ella mumbled

"Yes dear?" Regina said

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Ella asked, "I know you aren't my mother or anything but, I just really need a mother figure right now, and you are the closes thing I have to that." Ella said, Regina smiled.

"Of course Darling."

* * *

**A/N: Sorta short, but hope you enjoyed this scene. Let me know what ya think and review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	20. Jail

**A/N: Don't kill me, I promise I'll write more, summer has just begun for me! Enjoy!**

* * *

_*ring ring*_

Regina shifted on the bed, nuzzling her face deeper into the pillow.

_*ring ring*_

"Ella." Regina mumbled, she turned over to see Ella not budging.

*ring ring*

"Ella." Regina said a little louder shaking Ella.

"No, I don't want to go. Just give me five minutes." She mumbled

"Ella dear, your phone is ringing." Regina said sitting up, Ella groaned and sat up reaching for her phone, she dangled her feet off the bed and answered the call.

"Hello." She said, her voice heavy from sleep

"Hey." A voice said from the other line

"Who is this?" Ella asked standing up and stretching her limbs, she put on her robe and headed for her balcony for some fresh air.

"Kenzi, listen I don't have much time. I did something." Kenzi said

"Kenzi, what the hell? What did you do?"

"Long story short, I'm in jail and I really need you to bail me out."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Ella just come I'll tell you later."

"You did something to Jax, didn't you? Kenzi, what the hell. You knew I loved him what were you thinking, I can't believe you-"

"Excuse me? Do not tell me you still love that bastard, after everything he's done to you. Are you fucking kidding me? Do I mean nothing to you? I did this for you, my crazy ass is in jail for you."

"Well I didn't ask you to do it, did I?" Ella spat back coldly, she paused for a moment. "Shit Kenzi I didn't mean it I-"

"No you're absolutely right, you didn't ask me because you didn't need to because that's what best friends are for. But I thought I was your sister, Ella."

"Kenzi you-"

"Save it, don't come. I'll figure my own shit out. Bye."

"Kenzi please I didn't mean-" the phone clicked.

"Shit." Ella mumbled, Ella reached into her robe pocket there was a pack of cigarettes. She pulled out one and lit it and took a long drag and exhaled, she rubbed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Firstly." A voice said from behind her, "This." Regina said grabbing the cigarette, "Is going to kill you", she put it out and threw it in the trash. She placed her palm out, Ella grumbled and gave her the pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you." Regina said throwing away the pack, "Second, get dressed we have to go pick up Tink from the police station."

"Wait. What?" Ella asked

"She just called when you were on the phone, I don't know the details."

"I can't."

"And why not Ella?" Regina asked with an arched brow

"Listen, I'm sure she's with Kenz and I said some pretty hurtful things to her, I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now." Ella said, "You should go."

Regina paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"No. You're coming, end of discussion. I'll be waiting in the lobby you have five minutes." Regina said turning on her heel. Ella stood there shocked.

"Ok." She said softly, she got ready in record speed and went down to the lobby.

* * *

"Well looks like I'm staying in here for a while." Kenzi said slouching on a bench

"No you aren't." Tink said sitting next to her

"Yes because my best friend is pissed that we are in jail because of what we did to Jax." Kenzi said rolling her eyes

"Kenzi, just think about it, she just broke off a relationship, she's been through a lot right now we just have to understand ya know?" Tink said placing her hand on her round belly

"Easy for you to say, you have Regina she's like the golden child."

"Trust me Regina and Ella are pretty much the same, we are their loyal sidekicks."

"Well I want to be the hero of this story not the sidekick who gets forgotten."

"That's what best friends are for, just think of them as your younger sibling who always messes up, we are there to mend the pieces together and when we get to that point they'll be doing the same for us." Tink said resting her hand on Kenzi's shoulder

Kenzi huffed then sighed, "God, you're right," she mumbled, Tink smiled

"Now, tell me how you two met." Tink said, Kenzi chuckled

"Fine, we were always friends when we were kids growing up but once we hit high school she became a cheerleader and I did not want to be involved with that I stuck to music. But we just drifted our separate ways, she was friends with all the wrong people they used her for her money." Kenzi laughed, "I told her that one day and she said I was jealous that she was popular and I wasn't, boy was she an idiot back then." Kenzi said wiping away a tear from laughing, "Anyways Kelly Jax's ex screwed her over and I was there for her, I found her in the locker room drunk out of her mind, I took her home and I teased her and then we became best friends."

"Wow." Tink said

"Yup talk about epic friendship story right?"

"I guess, no wonder you both are so strange." Tink mumbled

"How about you and Regina? How'd you two meet?" Kenzi asked

"Well first off Regina was a spoiled rotten bitch when I first met her, she was dubbed the evil queen back in high school, I was into fashion obviously I had to make her this dress for a performance and I got the measurement wrong she made my life a living hell for 2 whole years, she was the most disrespectful, hateful person I've ever met. The day I wanted to give up on trying to understand her was the day I found her crying alone in a park, I sat next to her and much to her displeasure she opened up to me, I got a glimpse into her life and understand why she acted that way, her mother is the queen of all bitches, she was ruthless and literally drove her husband to the grave then turned her attention towards Regina and ever since then we became best friends and look at us now, I'm living with her, she's the godmother of my child and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Tink said smiling

"Dang, we have some pretty messed up back stories huh?" Kenzi said

"We sure do dear." Tink said rubbing Kenzi's back, "You feel better?"

"Yeah." Kenzi said sighing, "She just drives me so nuts."

"At least your life is interesting and not boring, imagine a life without her where would you be?" Tink asked

"Well for one, not sitting next to you in jail." Kenzi said, they both laughed

"True, without Regina id probably be the same girl I was in high school, I wouldn't be a fashion designer because I was too shy to take what I wanted, regina pushed me into my path that I was destined on."

"Hm, I probably wouldn't be traveling the world with Hale and his band, I wouldn't be Instagram famous forsure." Kenzi said

"Well there ya go, I'd say she's a blessing."

"What an odd blessing." Kenzi said, they laughed

"Okay girls, you're free to go." A man in a uniform said

"Thanks bub." Kenzi said walking past him, Tink followed, they walked to the front by the desk to meet their saviors.

"Tinkerbelle, what the hell are you thinking? You are very pregnant and could burst from all this shenanigans!" Regina said with one hand on her hip the other was used to wave a finger at her.

"I'm sowwy gina, please don't punish me." Tink said making her saddest face she could muster, Regina scowled at her.

"God, what am I going to do with you." Crossing her arms over her chest

"Keep me forever!" Tink squealed

"Kenzi-" Ella began

"Save it unless you're going to apologize to me I would like to move forward with-" Kenzi said interrupting her

"I am truly sorry." Ella said cutting in, her eyes were brimmed with tears, "I am a fuck up and I tried to push you away but I shouldn't because you are more than a best friend you are my sister." Ella cried, Kenzi's eyes filled with tears

"Ella bear come here." Kenzi said, Ella walked to her and they squeezed each other like they've never seen one another in years

"I'm sorry too babe, I shouldn't have taken matters into my own hands." Kenzi said stroking her hair, "Let's blow this popsicle stand, tomorrow is Christmas, we have to prepare for the best one yet! Especially with our new found annoying mothers." Kenzi tried to whisper to Ella

"Hey, I heard that." Tink said rolling her eyes

"Let's go dears." Regina said ushering the young girls out the door.

"Kenzi just referred to us as their mothers, has life come to an end or what?" Tink asked, Regina laughed

"I'm afraid it's just the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: Love it hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Officer Bryan

**A/N: What an update within 24 hours? Yes. Yes it is.**

* * *

"Elizabeth, wait!" A voice called just as the four was leaving the station, Ella kept walking while the other three stopped.

"Elizabeth stop." A man said grabbing Ella's hand, she stopped and frowned looking back at him

"Excuse me, I don't know who you are but do not put your hands on her." Regina said pulling Ella towards her, not caring that this man looked like an officer, he had blonde flippy hair, and super light brown eyes.

"I apologize ma'am." He said, "I am officer Bryan, a friend of Ella's." he said reaching out his hand to shake hers, Regina shook his hand hesitantly.

"Regina Mills." Regina said, "Now what is it that you want with her sir?"

"I just need a moment with her, it will be quick, please Elizabeth." He spoke softly

"Fine you have 2 minutes." Ella said, she walked out the door, officer Bryan following her they sat on a bench, Regina, Tink and Kenzi went to sit in the Mercedes benz watching the two.

"Do you know who that is?" Regina asked Kenzi, "what's their relationship?"

"Well I know his name is Liam, Liam Bryan, I think Ella might have helped him back in the day, he's Jax's age was held back in high school for a while because he was raising a little boy I believe that's about it. That subject is very touchy for Ella. Besides Jax it was only him." Kenzi spoke

"She's never mentioned this to me before and we've had quite the discussions lately." Regina said, one hand on the steering wheel while gazing intently at the two.

* * *

"Thanks, Liam." Ella mumbled staring at her hands folded across her lap

"I only did this because of you, your friends could be sitting in prison you know assault isn't a joke Ella, what were they thinking?" Liam spoke

"They were protecting me, okay." Ella spat back

"From what?" Liam asked, "That navy man has a black eye and can't see out of it, I was informed that he was being deployed today." Liam spoke sternly

"I can't do this right now." Ella said getting up, Liam grabbed her hand again

"Quit running Elizabeth." He spoke softly

"It's Ella, Liam. Quit with the Elizabeth." She said her voice full of emotion, "What is it that you want from me?"

"Ella, I just want you to make better decisions." Liam said

"No, you aren't my father, you sure as hell aren't my boyfriend so stop Liam before the same thing happens, go back to your perfect life with your adoring girlfriend okay?" Ella said tears sliding down her cheek, "I don't need this right now I've been through so much to do this again, this isn't high school anymore, just because I was there for you at the time with Austin doesn't mean anything alright, so thanks for breaking the law for me but this will be the last favor I ask of you so if you don't need anything from me then I'm leaving." Ella said with her chest heaving and arms crossed

"Jeez who pissed in your cheerios?" he asked with an arched brow, Ella stood there in disbelief there he was making a joke in a serious situation

"Are you kidding me Liam?" Ella said she felt her neck bloom with heat

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I get it. I'm sorry, I just want to be friends again at least, Austin is six now, the same age as Roland, he remembers you, I just want you to meet him again, his mother left us." Liam said, Ella shifted her eyes reflecting hesitation, "Look Ella I'm not asking you to marry me or start something I just want Austin to be able to put a face to a name, that's it." Liam said, Ella sighed, she had a soft spot for kids, but this was crazy, fate or destiny or whatever was screwing up her emotions and it was pissing her off.

"I don't know Liam, I've been through hell today and I can't right now."

"I understand, listen there's a little show that the school is putting on today, Roland is going to be in it and Austin too, I'll see you there okay?" Liam spoke

"Okay." Ella said, "Thanks again."

"Of course, have a nice day alright." Liam said he flashed his dazzling smile complete with dimples and headed back into the station, Ella composted herself and made her way towards the Mercedes benz and got in the car.

"Soooooo." Tink said as Regina began to drive

"What happened bub?" Kenzi asked staring at her friend intently

"I think I need a drink." Ella mumbled closing her eyes, she rested her head in her eyes

"No drink dear." Regina spoke while driving

"Fuck." Ella mumbled, "A shot, a cigarette, a blunt. You gotta give me something to work with here."

"No Ella." Regina said sternly, Ella closed her eyes, she was literally about to cry it wasn't just about being denied the things she needed to cope it was more than that, she gazed out the window and saw that they were passing a park.

"Stop the car." Ella said

"What? No I'm not going to-" Regina started to say as she slowed down at a red light, Ella got out and ran towards the huge park

"What the hell Ella!" Kenzi screamed watching her run.

"Jesus Christ." Regina said pulling over, she got out and ran after Ella in heels.

"Holy shit." Tink said she and Kenzi locked up the car and followed Regina.

Ella ran and kept running she heard Regina behind, curse that woman for caring so much, there was no way she'd be able to keep this up she was so out of shape, so like any rational person she looked for the most climbable tree and started climbing trying to get away from the only person in the moment who cared about her and was chasing her. She climbed a little ways up and sat on a large branch with her back against the main trunk of it she hugged her knees and began to sob.

"Are you serious." Regina said looking up at Ella from the ground, Tink and Kenzi stood next to her breathless

"God damn, I feel like I could give birth right now." Tink said breathing heavily

"Please don't." Kenzi said breathing just as hard, Regina rolled her eyes and took off her heels, she was wearing a skin tight pencil skirt and a nice blouse, wishing she dressed more casual she began to climb the tree

"Holy shit." Tink said, "Regina what the hell be careful."

"Mind your mouth dear." Regina said, she kept climbing

"I can see up your skirt ya know." Kenzi yelled, her and Tink giggled

"Perverts." Regina said almost reaching Ella

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Kenzi said

"Listen we're going to go sit on that bench over there like normal people by the water, okay!" Tink yelled

"Got it." Regina said breathing harder from climbing

"Okay bye." Kenzi said walking with Tink towards the bench, Regina finally reached Ella and adjusted herself so she wouldn't fall, she had her legs dangling over the branch spread on both sides looking at Ella who continued to sob. She placed her hand on Ella's knee.

"I can't believe the things I do for you." Regina began

* * *

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking, seriously another dude problem and walks into her life, why yes this is exactly what happened. Anyways I updated quickly because of reviews, hence, if you review i'll update quicker!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	22. Act On The Pact

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaay I forgot to update this like a long time ago, my bad y'all!**

* * *

Regina started laughing, Ella's sobs ceased and she looked at Regina confused, Regina was literally in a fit of laughter.

"What the hell Regina!" Ella yelled, her cheeks were stained with tears, she didn't understand why she was laughing so hard.

"Regina quit it!" Ella said she was getting really pissed off super-fast, "Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?" Ella asked, Regina wiped away her tears of laughter.

"Elizabeth Grace Locksley, look where we are right now and tell me this isn't the most absurd thing you've ever seen." Regina said, she was right, Regina was dressed very professionally in a tree and they were in the middle of the park.

"Nobody told you to climb up a tree Regina." Ella said sternly

"Don't get snappy with me young lady." Regina teased, "Now tell me why you ran out of the car hm? Was it because I didn't allow you to cope with your feelings in a negative way?" Regina asked, Ella sighed and wiped away all her tears

"It's more than that, we both know it." Ella said

"Understood, tell me then." Regina said, Ella went silent, "Can you at least tell me about this officer Bryan then?" Regina asked

"Before you jump to any conclusion I never dated him, his name is Liam. We were great friends when we were in elementary, in fact he was my best friend back then before Kenzi had moved into town, then we drifted, we were both in high school when he had Austin, all he needed was a babysitter." Ella said

"I wasn't going to sweetheart but keep going." Regina said squeezing her knee

"I was still with Jax at the time, I would go over to his house and watch Austin, his girlfriend was much older than us but she was always off working in different places, I would watch Austin until Liam came home then I'd go back to the penthouse, it was a simple arrangement until I started to feel something for him and Austin." Ella said

"Love?" Regina asked

"I didn't know what love was back then but I guess that's what it was, I was young and scared if we did love each other I could never be ready for a kid, being around Roland was hard enough but I was able to sleep while dad took care of him, but I would be that person with Austin and Liam. I was just scared." Ella said

"Dear you have every right to be, just as you are now, you are still a child growing up you don't need a child to take care of when you still are one." Regina said mimicking one of their previous conversations.

"I know. I just don't know all these feelings are so confusing, I mean Jax and I are supposed to get married but he left, and I shouldn't be mad at him or anyone for that matter." Ella said, "I just need to be done with all this drama I caused, I need to grow up Regina." Ella said finally realizing, "I need to stop acting like a damn child, I need to get my life together and live already." Regina nodded slowly

"If that's what you think you need to do; I say go for it dear." Regina said smiling

"We need to get out of this damn tree first." Ella said rolling her eyes, Regina chuckled

"I couldn't agree more." Regina said, Ella went down first, Regina following her, Regina put back on her heels as the pair went to look for Tink and Kenzi. They found them sitting on a bench and walked in front of them.

"Hey bubs what's going on, you good or what?" Kenzi asked, Ella smiled and nodded

"Kenzi it's time." Ella said sternly, Kenzi eyed her suspiciously and crossed her legs and folded her hands on her legs.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asked curiously

"I mean like time time, no more fuck ups." Ella said

"Jeez, mind your mouth dear." Regina said shaking her head

"Kenzi, I'm so serious it's time to act on our pact." Ella said pulling her up, Kenzi grumbled but stood up then stomped the ground and threw a little tantrum she stomped around the bench cursing under her breathe stood on the bench and yelled "FUCK!" she hopped off and headed towards the car, Regina and Tink just stared confused. Ella broke out into laughter she wiped away her tears.

"What?" Tink mumbled

"Sorry, Kenzi is stressed out." Ella said laughing, "We'll explain later on, we have to get back." Ella said following Kenzi, Regina and Tink looked at each other in disbelief

"With everything that's been going on, we shouldn't be surprised but damn, what the hell was that." Tink said to Regina

"I know Tink, I don't really know how to respond, I suppose we just go with it." Regina said

"Sure." Tink said half laughing

* * *

Robin woke up early to find Regina and Ella gone, he knew they were probably talking somewhere about the events that went on last night he changed and went down the stairs to make breakfast for everyone. Roland would wake up at any moment, and Tiffany and her fiancé would probably wake up as well. He hummed to himself while making the food. An hour and a half had passed and the food was all done he placed it in the dining area.

"Good morning." Tiffany said smiling at Robin, her fiancé in tow

"Good morning you two." Robin said

"How did you sleep uncle?" Tiff asked taking a seat next to Robin, her fiancé sitting next to her

"Alright, how about the two of you?" Robin asked

"Quite well." Jay said

"That's great, I wanted to thank you two for helping out last night, I probably couldn't have done it without the two of you." Robin said putting food on his plate

"Of course." Tiff said, "I love you guys, I'd do anything you know."

"I do know that, it's great to have you back." Robin spoke, "So when's the wedding?" Robin asked

"Oh, its-"

"Dad!" Ella yelled from the living room, "Dad!" she yelled again

"Seems like Ella is home." Tiff said chuckling

"In the dining room Ella!" Robin yelled. The three laughed and watched a very determined Ella and a displeased Kenzi followed by Regina and Tink coming into the room

"Dad." Ella spoke she stood up straight with her hands on her hips smiling, "It's time I'm ready." She said

"Ready for what exactly?" Robin asked

"Give it to me." Ella said with one fist in the air, she was clearly pumped

"Give what?" Robin asked smiling his daughter was something else, Tiff chuckled knowing where this was going, Ella started to pretend like she was boxing she hopped from side to side with her fists punching the air

"Yeah daddy-o, we're ready." Kenzi said laughing mimicking Ella

"Give it to us." Kenzi said

"Yes, we are totally ready for it all." Ella said

"Elizabeth." Robin said chuckling, "What do you want."

"My share!" Ella said shooting one hand into the air and paused, Kenzi laughed and did the same

"Your share hm?" Robin asked

"Yes! I have plans for it." Ella said resting her hands on her hips

"And what are those plans?" Robin asked

"I can't tell you yet, but I'm done being this little wreck dad. I want to grow up, I need to." Ella said

"Is that right?" Robin asked

"Yes daddy-o, Ella said she wants to act on our pact, I'm ready for my share too!" Kenzi said smiling

"Kenzi." Robin said laughing

"Come on! I'm practically your child too and you know it." Kenzi said winking

"Fine, if you two are serious about this and I mean it, I will give you what I see fit." Robin spoke sternly

"Okay." Ella said smiling big

"Yes, yes, yes." Kenzi said flinging an arm around Ella

"Kenzi, you will go back to your original plan then?" Robin asked, Kenzi groaned

"Yes. I promise, but that means I won't see you guys a ton, unless you wanna stop by my shows that is." Kenzi said

"We will drop in once in a while to see how you are doing, I will give you one million dollars for your tour bus and the rest is for your road expenses you got it?" Robin asked, Kenzi's smile widened

"Yes!" she practically screamed

"Okay, now sit down and join us." Robin said, Kenzi nodded

"Ella, your turn." Robin said, Ella nodded

"Now, I was informed that while we were in Beijing you met with some people to jump start your art career." Robin said

"How did you-" Ella began to ask

"I always know love." Robin said, "You will need a team of five perhaps, the actual building for your very own art gallery is roughly 500,000 to 1.5 million dollars, to keep it up it will be at least 100,000 dollars a month to run it which means the art you sell will have to be around 15,000 to 20,000, now that is your first show. For your own art, I'd like for you to just showcase it so see how much people are willing to pay for it, after a few shows I want to set up a meeting with other gallery owners to help you a bit more, do you understand Ella?" Robin asked, Ella smiled and nodded vigorously, "Now this is a one shot type of situation, I won't be able to monitor all the time, I am giving you a lot of responsibility and trust Ella, if you can do all of this then you may have a bit more of your money." Robin said

"Yes, dad thank you so much!" Ella said she wrapped her arms around her dad and showered him with kisses

"You're welcome." Robin said hugging his daughter back, "You may sit and eat with us after you get your brother."

"Okay, I'll go get him." Ella said quickly leaving the room

"Wow." Tink mumbled, Tiff chuckled

"That's the Locksley wealth for ya." She said, "Why don't you two join us for breakfast hmm?"

"Sure." Regina said smiling, she took a seat next to Robin and smiled

"You look lovely this evening; however, you have a leaf in your hair." Robin said plucking it out, Regina's cheeks reddened a bit

"Oh." She said

"Why is that?" he asked

"It's a long story." Regina said chuckling

"Seriously." Kenzi said laughing, Tink joined, Tiff, Jay and Robin laughed along knowing it had to do with their morning shenanigans with Ella.

* * *

"Roland, buddy?" Ella softly called pushing open his room door, she walked to his bed and pulled the sheets he wasn't there, she began to panic a bit and went to check the other rooms and bathrooms skipping the dining room where everyone was, she knew he wasn't in there or they would have said something. She went back to his room.

"Roland?" she yelled, "Bud are you hiding? If you are can you please come out?" Ella said, all she heard was silence

"Roland!" she began to scream, "Where are you?" she was met with silence once again, had he left or something? How could they all not notice, when did he get up and leave he was a six-year-old for goodness sakes.

"Shit." She mumbled tears began to flood her eyes, she rocked back and forth.

"Think Ella, think." She whispered to herself, she searched her thoughts and racked her brain. What would you do at this point?

"Call Jax." She mumbled, but that was totally out of the question. She pressed her hands to her eyes hard trying to force herself to think of something else.

"Ella!" Regina's voice rang from down the stairs, Ella didn't move she continued to mumble to herself trying to formulate some sort of plan, Regina walked up the stairs to Roland's room, she saw Ella with her legs crisscrossed her hands on her eyes she was rocking gently, she saw tears falling from her cheeks, she looked around for Roland but he wasn't there.

"Where is Roland Ella?" Regina asked rushing towards the girl

"I don't know, I looked everywhere but he's gone." Ella sobbed

"Okay dear, calm down, does he have some sort of tracker on him or something, I know some people place those things in their kids stuffed animals or-"

"His necklace!" Ella practically screamed, she hopped up and pulled out her phone

"His necklace?" Regina asked

"Yes, god you're a flippin genius!" Ella spoke she began tapping on her phone like a mad woman, she looked at her screen and saw the little circle wasn't too far, he was at a park

"Can you drive me to him?" Ella asked

"Of course, let's go but tell your father first okay?"

"Okay." Ella said, she ran towards the dining room with Regina and explained the whole situation to her father, the three immediately went down to the lobby to talk to the guard, he explained that Roland was going to the park and someone was already outside, after a million apologies, the three headed towards the park.

"I'm sorry for freaking out and not being able to think of that. God, I just panicked." Ella said softly to Regina, Regina turned around from the front seat and smiled

"It's quite alright, I know you're trying to grow up but even adults need help sometimes." Regina said glancing at Ella.

"Thank you." Ella said, Regina smiled

"Of course, dear." Regina said sitting normal now, Robin smiled a little at the two and headed straight for the park.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Good or Bad? Let me know!**

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
